No me alejes de ti
by ranmamaniaca
Summary: Por fin la vida de Ranma esta en paz, o eso es lo que él cree. CAPITULO 10 EL GRAN FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

_**NO ME ALEJES DE TI**_

**Bueno pues espero que mi primera historia les guste. La verdad es que aun no se como terminara pero ya llevo varios capítulos que iré subiendo poco a poco, no me atrevo a hacer Lemon pero si alguien me ayudara seria genial es que hay una escena que requería Lemon pero no pude hacerla, temo que me cachen y me den la regañada de mi vida, jejeje.**

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE.

BUENO FUERA, JEJEJE, PERO NO, ES DE LA TALENTOSISIMA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A LA CUAL LE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR HABERME DEJADO PICADA CON EL FINAL DE ESTOS 2 (OBIO NO DOY GRACIAS A ELLO, ANDO TRAUMADA POR TENER EL MANGA FINAL, JEJE). EL CHISTE ES QUE LA SERIE LE PERTENECE A ELLA Y YO TOMO LOS PERSONAJES SOLO PARA HACER ESTOS FICS.

**Sin más que decir procedan a leer, jejeje.**

_ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN_

(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)

-ESTO MARCA COMO ACTUAN LOS PERSONAJES

A- ESTO QUE LA QUE HABLA ES AKANE

Y ASI CON LAS INICIALES DE LOS DEMAS

A (esto que los personajes tienen alguna actitud antes de decir algo)

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**RANMA ACTUA RARO.**

**Un día como cualquier otro en la casa de la familia Tendo todos estaban en la sala comiendo gustosos, bueno a excepción de uno el cual había salido volando gracias a su amada prometida.**

**Después de comer:**

**K- Akane ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme a recoger los platos?-Kasumi tan amable como siempre**

**A- Claro que si, ahora te ayudo-respondió una enojada Akane**

_____________________________________________________________________________

Horas mas tarde el chico Saotome regreso un poco extraño junto con Shampoo, claro que antes dio un vuelo aéreo por casi todo Nerima.

_R-esa odiosa kawaiikune me las va a pegar-_ Pensó enojado el chico, la Amazona de cabellos purpura estaba aferrada a su brazo. Ranma medio reacciono y trato de alejar a Shampoo de él-Bueno Shampoo ya estamos en mi casa ¿ahora que es lo que quieres?-

S- nada lo único que Shampoo quiere es estar con airen- dijo como si nada pasara.

Así permanecieron un buen rato, por lo menos hasta que oyeron un ruido muy fuerte proveniente del Dojo. Shampoo al oír salió del lugar esperando que su plan funcionara.

Ranma corrió hacia el Dojo para ver cual era el problema y al llegar vio como Akane lanzaba al viejo libidinoso de Haposai por el techo del Dojo de una patada gracias a que este había tratado de propasarse con ella.

R- Ese viejo nunca te dejara en paz- Dijo viendo a la joven con el ceño fruncido.

A- Aunque tú no te quedas atrás pues cuando te conviertes en chica el siempre te persigue-Dijo esto con una sonrisita picara.

R- Bueno, creo ya es un poco tarde, ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos a cenar?-El chico se notaba algo enojado.

A- ¿Pasa algo Ranma?- pregunto la peli azul algo confundida por la expresión de su prometido.

R- ¡Iie, no pasa nada, solo que estoy arto de que me mandes a volar cada que se te de la gana!- respondió exaltado. Akane se puso roja por lo alterada que estaba.

A- Bue-bueno qui…quizás deberías ol…olvidarlo, se que te molesta que lo haga, pero es que no me gusta que te molestes por tonterías-Akane se sentía intimidada por la mirada tan fría que Ranma le dedicaba.

R- Da igual, vámonos o ¿piensas quedarte aquí?-Ranma en ese momento daba miedo, se dirigió a la salida del Dojo y volteo a ver a Akane- yo ya me voy, si quieres quédate.

Akane se sentía mal, no pensaba que Ranma se hubiera enojado tanto por haberlo mandado a volar durante la comida.

_**Flash Back**_

Akane, Ranma y los demás estaban acomodados en la mesa esperando a que Kasumi sirviera la comida cuando de pronto apareció P-chan saltando feliz en dirección a Akane, claro que Ranma no iba a permitir que se le acercara.

R- Maldito cerdo degenerado kuso deja a Akane de una buena vez- Dijo molesto después de haberle dado un buen golpe al pobre de Ryoga, mmm es decir P-chan.

De Akane comenzó a emanar un aura rojiza característica de ella y sin pensarlo un momento mando a Ranma a volar.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

_Bueno, ahora tiene 2 trabajos el de enojarse y el de contentarse_- Pensó con una risa burlona sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba con Ranma.

Todos en la mesa esperaban a que Nodoka y Kasumi llegaran y sirvieran la cena, mientras, Ranma había decidido sentarse junto a su 0padre y no junto a Akane como siempre lo hacia lo cual la sorprendió aún más.

G- Ranma hijo, quiero decirte que pienso ir a entrenar junto a Soun a la montaña para recordar viejos tiempos, lo hacemos para que te vayas acostumbrando a las responsabilidades que tendrás cuando seas el nuevo representante del Dojo.

R-mmm, como quieran a mi me da igual-dijo con tono indiferente. Akane estaba preocupada, pensaba que estaba así por lo que le había hecho.

A-¿Ranma, sigues enojado por lo de hace un rato?- El que Ranma estuviera así en verdad la hacia sentir mal.

R- Ya te dije que no- Parecía al revés.

A- ¿Entonces que pasa?- si no le decía, lo investigaría. Ranma se levanto en ese momento de la mesa

R- Deja de molestar, se me quitaron las ganas de cenar, mejor me voy a dormir, konbanwa- dicho esto se fue a su habitación dejando a una Akane aun mas confundida y muy triste.

Mas tarde Akane entro sigilosamente al cuarto del chico y se arrodillo junto a la cama en donde Ranma dormía (ahora Ranma tenia su propia habitación y cama ya que habían construido un nuevo cuarto para que Genma y Nodoka quedaran juntos en la que antes compartía con Ranma) lo contemplo un rato y no pudo evitar la sensación de querer besarlo así que se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en la boca del chico. Ranma al sentirlo se despertó molesto.

R- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- Pregunto irritado. Akane se sorprendió por su reacción.

A- Yo, este, solo quería, hablar contigo de lo sucedido a la hora de la comida- respondió calmada

R- ¡Pero yo no, así que sal inmediatamente de mi cuarto o el que se sale soy yo, tu decides!

Akane resignada opto por irse a dormir, aunque esto se el dificulto un poco pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, decidió hablar con él si seguía así al día siguiente.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cuando por fin amaneció, Akane fue decidida a la habitación de Ranma. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que o estaba pues el era un dormilón de lo peor, buscándolo lo encontró en el lugar de la casa que el mas adoraba aparte de la cocina: "EL DOJO". Lo vio muy entretenido luchando contra su padre, no quería interrumpir pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

A- Perdón por interrumpir pero quisiera hablar con Ranma.

G- No te preocupes solo quería entrenar un poco con Ranma antes de irme con tu padre.

A- Ya veo, si quieren regreso luego.

G- Insisto en que te quedes, ya terminamos hemos entrenado desde las 6, parece que mi hijo no podía dormir- Dijo riendo escandalosamente- Bueno, los dejo nos vemos en el almuerzo.

R/A- Hai - dijeron al unisonó

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, Akane intento darle un beso de "buenos días" pero Ranma la detuvo.

A- que pasa Ranma tú nunca te enojas tanto por algo tan insignificante como lo de ayer en la tarde.

R- No estoy enojado, es solo que no quiero que te me acerques- contesto con un tono frio.

A- ¡NANI?!- Dijo exaltada- Ranma por favor dime que rayos te pasa, esto no es normal en ti- estaba en verdad confundida, no sabia lo que Ranma tenia y eso la sacaba de sus casillas.

R- Akane es que yo- puso cara de seriedad- no se como decírtelo pero… quiero terminar con nuestro compromiso.

Estas palabras hicieron que Akane perdiera la noción del tiempo, no sabia si ese en verdad era su Ranma, no tenia idea de que era o que sucedía, cuando salió de sus pensamientos solo pensó en una cosa: salir de ahí.

Salió a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto para encerrarse en el y llorar a más no poder, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, menos viniendo de la persona que ella amaba. Estaba destrozada.

Hola pues éste, como dije anteriormente es el primer fic que hago, ojala y les haya gustado el primer capitulo, se que repito cosas pero es que apenas estoy aprendiendo.

Dejen comentarios sobre lo que les parece, y lo que no.

Bueno pues nos vemos la próxima semana.

Estaré subiendo cada 7 o 15 días.

Serán los fines de semana aunque puede haber excepciones pues hay veces que los fines salgo y más ahorita que hay fiesta en el pueblo.

Sin más que decir.

Sayonara

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

KUSO: MIERDA

IIE: NO

AIREN: ESPOSO

KONBANWA: BUENAS NOCHES

HAI: SI


	2. todo se vuelve un desastre

CAPITULO 2

TODO SE VUELVE UN DESASTRE.

_PUES YA SABEN, RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, DIGO, SI ME PERTENECIERA NO HUBIERA QUEDADO INCONCLUSA PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO TIENEN ACCESO AL MANGA FINAL (INCLUIDA YOP, AUNQUE YA LO VI PERO QUICIERA TENERLO EN MIS MANOS)._

_Sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos la semana que entra._

_ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN_

(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)

-ESTO MARCA COMO ACTUAN LOS PERSONAJES

A- ESTO QUE LA QUE HABLA ES AKANE

Y ASI CON LAS INICIALES DE LOS DEMAS

A (esto que los personajes tienen alguna actitud antes de decir algo)

_____________________________________________________________________________

2 días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido con Ranma, Akane se sentía muy sola aunque era obvio que su familia estaba con ella, todos incluso Genma y Nodoka estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, más por el hecho de que Ranma se iría, había aceptado seguir con el compromiso pero era lo que menos le importaba.

_Flash Back_

So/G- ¡Que! - dijeron ambos al unisonó.

R- Así es, hemos decidido deshacer el compromiso, ya no me interesa el Dojo, tengo pensado ir a China, curarme y quedarme ahí para seguir entrenando.

A- Habla por ti solo, yo no he decidido nada, pero si eso es lo que quieres, vete de una buena vez baka- Trato de sonar lo más normal posible pero le fue imposible y su voz denoto rencor y mucha pero mucha tristeza.

R- Eso he intentado desde que llegue a esta casa, pero da igual, la decisión ya esta tomada y no hay marcha atrás- Akane quería llorar, pero tomo fuerzas y siguió atenta a lo que Ranma decía, Soun no lo quería aceptar y mucho menos Genma y Nodoka.

G- El compromiso no puede romperse, así que aunque no quieras el compromiso sigue en pie.

R- Esta bien, como quieran, pero aun así me iré a China de eso que no quepa la menor duda.

Akane estaba feliz y a la vez decepcionada: Ranma había aceptado continuar con el compromiso aunque fuera de mala gana pero aun así se iría.

_Fin Flash Back_

Sabia que ese día Ranma se iría, pero lo peor es que aun no descubría que era lo que le había pasado, su cambio había sido tan repentino, sabias que algo no andaba bien, pero él no le quería decir nada, sabia que debía intentarlo por ultima vez antes del viaje de Ranma, así que decidida se dirigió a su habitación y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

S- Muy bien airen, parece que poción tener un buen efecto en ti, ahora en lugar de amar a Akane Tendo la odias, eso es genial para los dos- dijo en un tono sensual y frívolo se había percatado de la presencia de Akane. Ranma también sintió su presencia.

R- Lo se querida, lo se- dijo con un tono sensual no muy característico en él. Akane entro enfurecida al escuchar la conversación de esos 2.

A-¡maldita bruja ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Ranma?!-

Akane se puso en posición de ataque para darle su merecido a la amazona, pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle el primer golpe con su puño derecho Ranma la detuvo para que no pudiera seguir.

R- ¡¿que es lo que te pasa?, ¿por qué tratas así a Shampoo?! Que no entiendes que yo la amo.

A- No es así, vaya Shampoo se ve solo hechizado puedes tener a mi PROMETIDO contigo, pero ya no te lo voy a permitir- Akane estaba furiosa y a la vez feliz porque ya sabia el motivo por el cual Ranma la trataba de esa forma.

S- No me importa mientras mi Ranma este conmigo.

A- Pues gózalo mientras puedas porque después ya no lo vas a poder tener así de cerca.

R- Basta las 2, ya dejen de pelear, por lo que veo mientras ustedes dos estén como perros y gatos no podre irme a ninguna parte así que desharé mi equipaje.

Dicho esto Shampoo se fue, pero no sin antes darle un beso a Ranma, lo cual desato la furia de Akane logrando con esto que la sacara de la casa volando de una patada, dejando un gran agujero a su paso, cosa que a Ranma no le gusto y saco a la chica de su habitación.

Y así llego la hora del almuerzo. Genma ya no dejo a Ranma sentarse junto a él por lo que no le quedo más remedio que sentarse en su lugar de siempre: junto a Akane.

G- Bueno, ya que todo está un poco más tranquilo, quiero decirles que mañana partimos con Soun, Ranma, cuida bien a las chicas, hijo.

R- Hai, como digas oyaji- Estaba lo suficientemente disgustado con Akane como para querer cuidarla.

A- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan entrenar?

G- Lo suficiente para que Ranma se adapte del todo.

R- No creo que eso sea necesario-(eso era cierto, digo no en balde llevaba 3 años viviendo con los Tendo).

So- Por supuesto que si muchacho, necesitamos que fijen con Akane la fecha de la boda, ya es tiempo de que esta se realice digo, ya tienen 19 años, y queremos darles tiempo para pensarlo.

R (desesperado)- Insisto en que no es necesario, y sobre la boda…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Akane lo interrumpió.

A- Queremos casarnos pronto.

Todos, hasta Ranma se quedaron boquiabiertos por la respuesta de Akane, Soun comenzó a llorar.

So- ¡Hija querida, estoy tan contento…bua, por fin aceptaron su compromiso y ya se quieren casar, bua, me haces muy feliz, bua…!

G- ¡Ese es mi muchacho, mira que tan pronto la convenciste, Ranma, eres mi orgullo!- (hay que aceptarlo, Genma quería seguir de mantenido, jejeje, o ¿me equivoco?)

No- ¡Hijos, felicidades, hay que comenzar a preparar todo!

K-Hai, Akane si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a cocinar mejor- dijo alegre la mayor de las Tendo. Akane por su parte estaba feliz pues de alguna forma estando mas cerca de Ranma por fin podría ayudarlo a curarse.

A- Muchas gracias, pero hay que ir despacio, bueno, no tanto, quisiera que nos casáramos en una semana.

Todos-¡Una semana!

So- Bueno, si quieren hasta podría ser mañana mismo.

A- Hai, lo se, demo, para que todo salga bien necesitamos por lo menos una semana.

Ranma (nuestro gran héroe, jejeje) aún estaba digiriendo los acontecimientos recientes, aunque por fin aterrizo en la tierra y habló.

R- Oigan, oigan, oigan, a mi no me toman en cuenta o que, me parece que Akane y yo debemos hablar A SOLAS- Estaba furioso pero trataba de aparentarlo y lo hacia muy bien.

A- Esta bien, te parece si vamos al Dojo?

Na- Creo que esta mejor la recamara no cuñadito- dijo con una mirada picara, la cual Ranma ignoro.

R-Esta bien koishii, vayamos al Dojo- la palabra koishii la dijo en un tono irónico.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Akane sabía que quizá estallaría la 3ra Guerra Mundial, o por lo menos volvería a arder Troya.

R- ¡Que rayos haces, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a todos Akane?!- en serio ardería Troya.

Akane se sentía mal, pero sabia que el trato de Ranma era todo gracias al hechizo, según Shampoo con "efecto irreversible".

A- Pues eso es lo que siempre hemos querido, así que compórtate como hombre y cumple con lo que prometes.

Ranma estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero antes de que volviera a decir algo Akane le dio un beso y salió corriendo del Dojo.

R- _No se que decirle a Shampoo a ella no le va a gustar nada esto, creo que mejor no le digo nada y que se entere después- _estaba un poco preocupado por lo que la amazona seria capaz de hacer.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Al siguiente día Soun y Genma se marcharon y dejaron a todas las mujeres a cargo de Ranma.

R- No entiendo que es lo que pretenden mi padre y el tuyo- no estaba de acuerdo con la boda pero su madre y mas que nada su katana le daban miedo (y a quien no, jejeje)

A- Bueno ya te dieron su argumento, por cierto, dijeron que llegarían dentro de 3 días, faltarían 4 para la boda así que ambos nos tendremos que encarga de los preparativos.

R- Como quieras, a mi esa dichosa boda me da igual, solo espero que Shampoo no se entere, no quiero tener problemas con ella- eso le preocupaba mucho por una razón (la cual no será dicha por el momento) y a Akane eso le irritaba.

A- Hai, lo se, eso es lo único que te aterra ¿ne?, que esa resbalosa se entere de la boda.

R- Ella no es ninguna resbalosa, es la mujer que amo- Akane no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y salió corriendo del lugar sabia que todo era culpa del supuesto hechizo pero todo lo que Ranma decía le dolía mucho (yo que ella le daba unas buenas cachetadas primero ¿ustedes no?) (Por cierto el lugar en donde estaban era el Dojo, jejeje)

R- _Rayos, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_

Akane trata de ser paciente pero le disgustaba que Ranma no le prestara atención, ahora se tenía que concentrar mas en la boda, esperaba que le ayudara a recuperar a Ranma.

Y así pasó el día en la casa Tendo, todas las chicas estaban contentas y el novio estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar el día de la boda, en cierta forma quería que se celebrara pero le preocupaba el alboroto que seguramente se armaría.

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

BAKA- IDIOTA

AIREN (CHINO)- MARIDO

HAI- SI

OYAGI- VIEJO

DEMO- PERO

KOISHII- MI AMOR, MI VIDA

NE- ¿NO? ¿CIERTO?


	3. Los preparativos

**CAPITULO 3**

**LOS PREPARATIVOS.**

**ANTES QUE NADA DECIR QUE RANMA ½ LE PERTENECE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI YO SOLO TOMO LOS PERSONAJES PARA HACER ESTOS SENCILLOS FICS, DIGO SI LA SERIE FUERA MIA SEGUIRIA SIENDO TRANMITIDA POR TV Y PASARIA DE GENERACION EN GENERACION COMO LO ESTA HACIENDO DRAGON BALL Z.**

_-"ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-_

(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)

-"ESTO QUE LOS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Al siguiente día ya más calmada Akane y las demás mujeres de la casa Tendo estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para ver que era lo que harían para la boda, la más interesada y que seguramente tendría muy buenas ganancias era nuestra querida Nabiki Tendo.

-"La ceremonia podría ser en el Dojo, me parece que es un lugar excelente para ustedes 2, así se sentirán mas cómodos"- dijo la matriarca de los Saotome

-"Hai, y yo podría preparar algunas cosas, algo sencillo pero elegante y sobre todo delicioso"- la mayor de las Tendo estaba emocionada por su hermana menor.

-"Yo podría tomar las imágenes, ando baja en mis ingresos y necesito algo de dinero- dijo la mediana Tendo mirando a su hermanita-"por las imágenes créanme que les daría el precio familiar"- alzo el dedo índice y le guiño el ojo

-"Vaya Nabiki, por lo visto tu ni en mi boda dejaras de hacer negocios"- dijo la peli azul en tono divertido y a la vez de reproche.

-"Eso nunca hermanita, puedes apostarlo"-Nabiki sonrió con una de esas miradas que la caracterizan.

En ese momento hizo su entrada triunfal el no muy feliz novio.

-"Vaya, verlas a todas reunidas aquí me da miedo"- dijo el futuro esposo

-"¡Que bueno que llegaste hijo! También necesitamos saber tu opinión, siéntate un rato"- dijo con un tono amable pero ordenando la señora Saotome

-"No lo creo, iré al Dojo a entrenar un poco para relajarme, el estar solo con ustedes me pone los nervios de punta"- dijo Ranma tratando de escapar de su madre, cuñadas y prometida

-"Hijo yo insisto"- Dijo esto sacando un poco su katana para que su "retoño" pudiera apreciarla.

Ranma al verla puso cara de terror y mejor ya no repelo- mmm, este bien, si tú insistes, demo, solo un rato- se sentó junto a Akane pues no le quedaba de otra, al menos que quisiera que su querida madre comenzara a sermonearlo.

-"Estábamos en que Nabiki piensa tomar las fotos"- Akane ante todo estaba feliz de que pronto seria la mujer de Ranma-"¿tú que piensas, crees que sea buena idea?"

-"Como quieran, pero esto nos saldrá mas caro que contratar a un profesional"- dijo el heredero de los Saotome en tono de reproche.

Nabiki puso una cara de ofendida que ni ella se lo creía- Insinúas que no se tomar imágenes, que poco me conoces cuñadito.

-"yo solo digo que seria mejor contratar a un profesional, demo, si quieren que tu las tomes que mas da"- dijo para no tener que comenzar una discusión de egos con Nabiki.

- "Bueno chicos, no discutan por eso, hay más detalles que ver como por ejemplo a cuantas personas se piensan invitar"- dijo Nodoka intentado controlar un batalla.

- "Yo no tengo pensado invitar a nadie, bueno, solo a Ukyo, mmm, aunque también hay algunos de la escuela, la verdad no me había puesto a pensar en eso"- dijo el joven de la trenza rascándose la cabeza.

- "Yo si voy a invitar a varios amigos, pero también no me gustaría que fuera una fiesta tan grande, digo no se que pienses Ranma"- lo que en realidad Akane no quería es que esta boda terminara como los otros 4 intentos en los que siempre se arruinaba por culpa de los peculiares invitados (en pocas palabras las prometidas de Ranma y los pretendientes de ella).

-"Bueno, pues yo ya dije que ustedes son las que deciden"- La paciencia del chico se agotaba, más porque no le gustaba la idea de estar con tantas mujeres peligrosas en un solo lugar (bueno la excepción era Kasumi, ella no le haría daño ni a una mosca, jejeje, pero las demás eran de cuidado ¿no lo creen?, jejeje)

-"Bueno, también mañana tendríamos que ver lo del vestido de novia y el traje que utilizaras Ranma"-dijo la mujer de la katana-"no creo que quieran utilizar los trajes que tanta mala suerte les han traído".

-"Esta bien, entonces mañana vamos a arreglar todo eso"- Ranma ya se quería ir y trataba de cortar la conversación.

-"También falta ver el arreglo, las mesas, la decoración y algunos otros detalles"- dijo la mayor de las Tendo con una expresión tranquila muy característica de ella- "bueno por lo menos aún faltan 6 días si no todo estaría hecho un desastre- finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Yo también puedo decorar y todo lo que tenga que ver con el arreglo, vajilla y demás, y vaya que seré generosa pues en todo les doy un precio considerable y solo por ser de la familia, solo díganme como quieren todo que yo lo consigo"- Nabiki SIN duda es una mujer astuta y sabe sacar provecho de las cosas.

A Akane no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar lo que su hermana le pedía-"Esta bien Nabiki, tú encárgate"- dijo no muy convencida, a veces se decepcionaba de ella.

Ranma después de pensarlo un poco decidió hablar por su propio bien-"A mi me gustaría que Ukyo fuera la madrina de lazo o de anillos"-prefería dar su opinión a dejar que Nabiki se encargara hasta de la ropa interior que se iba a poner.

Akane le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su prometido- "No seria mala idea después de todo ya acepto su amor por Ryoga y esto no la lastimara, es mas pienso que se pondrá feliz por nosotros"- Pensó en voz alta la chica.

-"Bueno cambiando de tema, ahora debemos hablar de donde quieren que sea la luna de miel"- Nodoka ya estaba planeando que la luna de miel fuera larga para ver si por fin tenia un nieto

-"A mi me gustaría que fuera en Paris"- dijo la peli azul con cierto brillo en sus ojos (si los lugares no son muy creativos es porque a mi no se me ocurre nada y soy poco creativa, en cierto punto me identifico con Akane).

Ranma dijo el único lugar al que se le ocurría ir en ese momento-"A mí a China"- lo que mas desea era ir a Yusenkio y curarse

-"Hijo, va a ser tu luna de miel, no tu viaje de entrenamiento a Yusenkio"- dijo la delicada madre con reproche (eso de delicada ni yo lo creo pero no encontré otra manera de decir un sarcasmo, jejeje).

-"Quizá quieran ir a Barcelona, a ver si se les hace el milagrito a otou-san y a tío Genma y quedas embarazada, ese lugar es buena idea pues disfrutarían la playa"-dijo Nabiki que tenia ganas de ir a ese lugar.

-"Nabiki, como se te ocurre, digo, por el momento no tenemos pensado eso" "_menos ahora que tengo que encontrar la cura para Ranma"- _pensó la chica pues eso es lo que más le preocupaba por el momento- "además, ese lugar esta muy lejos y no creo que tengan para pagar tanto".

Ranma había estado observando las miradas picaras que Nabiki le lanzaba a su hermana y para quitar la tención del momento decidió volver a hablar aunque fuera con una de sus burradas- "Confórmense con la amarrada que me voy a dar casándome con está marimacho, ya suficiente tengo con eso como para que quieran que tengamos un bebé".

Ese comentario si que hizo enojar a nuestra querida y muy temperamental Akane- "Ranma, ¡eres un baka!, nos vemos luego anata"- dicho esto lo mando a volar al otro lado de Nerima.

Por casualidad Ranma fue a caer cerca del restaurante de Okonomiyakis de Ukyo y decidió ir a verla.

-"¡Konnichi wa Ukyo!-dijo alegre el chico de la trenza-"¿tienes mucho trabajo?, me gustaría hablar contigo".

La cocinera de los más famosos Okonomiyakis de Japón se emociono al verlo-"Konnichi wa Ranma, pues si tengo un poco, pero si es importante deja que termine de atender y ya hablamos de todo lo que quieras".

El chico de la trenza opto por sentarse-"Esta bien, aquí te espero, no tengo ánimos de regresar a la casa, estoy solo con las mujeres y ahorita están medio locas con lo de la boda".

Ukyo puse cara de ¡qué! ni se acordó de cachar el okonomiyaki el cual fue a caer a la cabeza de Ranma.

Ranma se quito el okonomiyaki de la cara y Ukyo se puso roja de la pena por lo que había hecho (querida ni te preocupes que fue sin querer y en parte se lo merece)-"Gomen ne, demo, ¿de que boda hablas?"- pregunto solo para confirmar información.

-"La de Akane y yo obviamente, por fin lo consiguieron"- dijo el chico limpiando lo que aun le quedaba del okonomiyaki-" Bueno, creo que mejor voy a dar una vuelta para no seguir distrayéndote, no vaya a ser que le avientes comida a otra persona"- dijo en tono divertido.

Ranma salió del local y se dirigió al parque que estaba cerca. Se sorprendió al ver a los lejos al pobre de Mouse rogándole a Shampoo quien sabe que cosa.

Shampoo para ya estaba irritada por la insistencia del chico pato- Tonto Mouse entiende que Shampoo no querer nada contigo, regresa de una buena vez a China.

Mouse sin embargo parecía no escucharla y seguía rogándole aferrado a su pierna- Pero mi querida Shampoo por favor no me dejes solo- dijo en tono suplicante el pobre chico-pato. Shampoo a lo lejos vio a Ranma y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Ranma trato de hacer que no los había visto pero no pudo evitar ir a ver a Shampoo.

Ranma trato de tranquilizar al pobre chico pero su intento fue en vano-"Vamos Mouse, será mejor que entiendas por las buenas que Shampoo no quiere nada contigo"- dijo en un tono serio pero que sonaba con algo de pena.

-"¡Airen! Que alegría verte"- dijo la amazona abalanzándose hacia Ranma (como si no lo hubiera visto antes, pobre Ranma)- "yo no verte desde ayer"- dijo tratando de darle un beso a Ranma el cual por alguna extraña razón lo evito. Pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que Shampoo ponía decidió darle un beso en LA BOCA el cual la amazona recibió gustosa (aunque soy yo la que escribe yo si mato a Shampoo por trepadora y a Ranma le doy su merecido, digo al fin y al cabo algo debe quedarle a la novia ¿no?, jejeje)

Mouse observaba con ira y tristeza mezclados a la vez a la pareja que parecía no se le terminaba el aire, de pronto la parejita se separo pues comenzaron a escuchar unos lloriqueos.

Mouse ya estaba con uno se sus ataques de llanto-"¡Shampoo, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?, yo si te amo, no como ese tonto de Saotome!"- se abalanzo hacia ella pero la amazona ágilmente lo aventó hacia la fuente que había delante convirtiéndolo inmediatamente en pato.

-"¡Mouse tu ser un tonto!"- la chica de cabello purpura si que estaba enojada.

Ranma aprovecho la situación para poder irse- "Bueno Shampoo, debo irme, seguramente Ukyo ya termino de atender, nos vemos luego"- dijo corriendo en dirección al Uchan´s, se notaba que le había afectado ver al pobre Mouse de esa forma

Cuando llegó al Uchan´s vio que Ukyo ya estaba más desocupada aunque no vio que estaba acompañada así que decidió entrar.

-"Ukyo ya regrese"- el joven futuro esposo quedo estático al ver que Akane estaba con ella- "¿qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó molesto.

La peli azul decidió no prestarle atención al tono que Ranma había utilizado- "Bueno pues vine a hablar con Ukyo de lo que acordamos".

Ranma ya mas calmado se sentó junto a ella- "Se suponía que yo debía hacerlo"- Frunció el seño en señal de reproche, las chicas se rieron pues parecía un niño al cual le habían ganado algo.

Ukyo por fin calmo su risa y comenzó a hablar-"Eso no importa Ranma, lo mejor es que van a casarse y yo gustosa seré la madrina de anillos".

La pareja de "enamorados" se miraron y luego voltearon a ver a la joven cocinera con una sonrisa- "¡¿Qué bien?!"- dijeron entusiasmados, Ranma siempre había querido mucho a Ukyo, ella era su gran amiga.

-"No se si quieran que los ayude en algo más aparte de eso, no se, Akane, quizás quieras que te acompañe a ver algunos vestidos"- la chica de la espátula estaba emocionada por sus amigos.

-"Arigato Ukyo, pero preferiría que acompañaras a Ranma a comprar un buen traje, no quiero que utilice el mismo que ha usado en las fallidas bodas"- más bien lo Akane quería era evitar que su querido prometido cometiera una locura a la hora de ir a comprar el traje.

Ranma que sabia perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de su prometida protesto-"¿crees que no puedo comprarme un buen traje yo solo?"- pregunto enojado- "pero esta bien, que me acompañe"- dijo pues lo había meditado y supo que no seria sencillo convencerlas.

-"Baya Ranma, parece que la boda te esta poniendo nervioso"- dijo la oji-azul con una risita.

-"Hai, y no sabes cuanto"- dijo el chico en un tono irónico, Akane solo sonrió.

La joven Tendo por fin vio que alguien faltaba y decidió preguntarle a Ukyo por ese alguien -"¿y Ryoga, Ukyo?"- le extraño no verlo ya que la cocinera lo cuidaba en todo momento para que no se fuera a perder (típico en mi querido Ryoga, jejeje).

Ukyo le respondió de lo mas calmada-"Bueno, le pedí que fuera a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta, lo bueno es que no me urgen, quien sabe a que hora regrese, el mercado esta a dos cuadras, pero de aquí a que encuentre el local"- dijo con una risita, le encantaba su novio y el que se perdiera le daba risa.

-"Casi puedo asegurarte que no será hoy, sigue siendo un baka desorientado"-dijo el chico con un poco de fastidio (por culpa del cerdito hermoso de P-chan comenzó todo).

-"Haí, lo se, pero así quiero a ese tonto"-dijo la dueña del Uchan´s con carita de ternura.

Akane que ya se estaba quedando dormida por lo cansada que estaba decidió dar por terminada la conversación- "Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos para que puedas seguir trabajando, no Ranma"- le dio un pequeño codazo en el estomago.

Ranma hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor-"Como quieras, además estoy un poco cansado".

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron juntos a la casa Tendo, Akane adelante y Ranma siguiéndola atrás.

Al día siguiente fueron a comprar todo lo necesario para la boda, bueno, lo mas esencial, Ukyo y Ranma como ya habían acordado fueron a comprar el traje que utilizaría para la boda, Ranma en realidad quería rentarlo pues no tenia mucho dinero como para comprar un buen traje, pero Nodoka había ahorrado un poco y se lo dio para que lo comprara y no rentara pues quería que su querido hijo tuviera un buen recuerdo de su boda. Akane y el resto entregaron invitaciones, que aunque un poco apresuradas habían quedado muy bien. Akane al final decidió utilizar el vestido de novia que su madre había usado para su boda con Soun, pues le quedaba a la perfección y estaba muy bonito para el gusto de ella. También Nabiki había hecho todos lo arreglos y se había comprado ropa para estrenar ese día, por supuesto con lo del arreglo debía sacar provecho y la ropa la compro con lo extra que cobro (me encanta lo avara que es esta chica).

_-"Los días pasan volando, mañana me caso con Ranma"- _Akane estaba confundida, sentía muchas emociones juntas, se puso a recordar algunas cosas y comenzó a pensar que sucedería si Ranma no se curaba.

Afortunadamente la Amazona no se había enterado aun de nada ya que se había ido a un viaje con su abuela.

Y así el sol se oculto dando paso a la noche y con esta el conteo regresivo para que Ranma y Akane se conviertan en Marido y Mujer.

BUENO, PUES ESTE ES UN CAPITULO UN POQUITO MAS GRANDE, Y ASI SERAN LOS SIGUIENTES, SE QUE NO SON MUY LARGOS PERO ES QUE NO ME DA PARA TANTO LA CABEZA, DIGO CON LA ESCUELA YA ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE.

BUENO, YA SABEN NOS VEMOS LA SEMANA QUE ENTRA.

SAYONARA.

PALABRAS EN JAPONES Y CHINO.

DEMO: PERO

OTOU-SAN: PAPÁ

BAKA: IDIOTA

ANATA: QUERIDO, MI AMOR

GOMEN NE: LO SIENTO, DISCULPAME.

AIREN: ESPOSO, MARIDO (ES LA FORMA EN QUE SHAMPOO SE REFIERE AL POBRE DE RANMA CADA QUE LO VE)

ARIGATO: GRACIAS

KONNICHI WA: HOLA

HAI: SI


	4. Ranma llego tu hora,Akane es tu esposa

**CAPITULO 4**

**RANMA TE LLEGO LA HORA, AKANE ES TU ESPOSA.**

_HOLA PUES YA SABEN, ANTES DE EMPEZAR LES RECUERDO A TODO QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA TALENTOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI QUIEN HIZO ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA._

_-"ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-_

(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)

-"ESTO QUE OS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-

_______________________________________________________________________________

El día anhelado por Akane había llegado y con él, el regreso de Shampoo a Nerima. Eso eras algo que preocupaba mucho a Ranma.

El joven heredero de la dinastía Saotome estaba muy confundido-_Shimatta, solo espero que a Shampoo no se le ocurra venir a buscarme, aunque se que eso es una misión imposible, demo, kami-sama por favor haz que venga después de la ceremonia._

_**Flash Back.**_

El día anterior cuando recién estaba amaneciendo Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo pues no había podido dormir muy bien y decidió aprovechar el tiempo. De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y le extraño pues aun era temprano así que decidió ir a ver quien era, al abrir la puerta vio que era el cartero el cual llevaba la correspondencia del día a los Tendo quienes en un día más serian los Saotome-Tendo.

El joven repartidor le hablo como si nada-"Ohayou joven, traigo la correspondencia del día, hoy hay muchas cartas, mire"- dijo señalando una bolsa grande en la cual se encontraban todas las cartas.

El chico se impresiono al ver tantas cartas para ellos-"Genial, y ¿usted sabe por qué tantas?"

- "La verdad no joven, pero si quiere le paso una para que la vea"- dijo el repartidor dirigiéndose al montón de cartas.

"Hai, páseme alguna, aunque ya me empiezo a hacer una idea del por que tantas".- el cartero le paso la que venia hasta arriba de todo el montón- "a ya veo, si son de lo que yo me imaginaba, gracias por traerlas- dijo metiendo la bolsa a la casa a la vez que cerraba la puerta dejando al cartero con la mano extendida esperando su propina.

-"_Tacaño"- _el cartero desilusionado por no haber recibido nada siguió su camino para repartir más cartas esperando tener más suerte.

Una vez dentro Ranma vacio la bolsa esperando que no hubiera nada desagradable, pasó varias cartas, todas de felicitación a los novios aunque una que otra de algunos gastos del tonto de Haposai , hasta que por fin y para su desgracia una de las cartas iba dirigida para él, ya lo presentía pero no quería que fuera en ese momento. Abrió la carta con cuidado y leyó el contenido de ésta.

_Mi querido airen._

_Yo escribir esta carta para recordad lo mucho que querer y sobre todo para que no se te olvide el trato que tenemos, espero no hayas hecho algo de lo que tú arrepentir. Me alegra decirte que mañana regresar a Nerima para volver a estar contigo._

_Se despide de ti tu hermosa prometida Shampoo._

Al terminar de leer la carta Ranma puso una expresión de temor, lo que menos quería es que Shampoo regresara y se enterara de su boda con Akane, lo mejor seria seguir actuando por lo menos hasta que reuniera el valor para mandar a volar a Shampoo. Pensando en como seguiría su plan se dirigió al techo para descansar en ese lugar un rato, lejos de todo el ruido de la boda.

________________________________________________________________________________

Poco tiempo después en toda la casa Tendo se veía como iban y venían las personas para dar los últimos toques.

La feliz novia hizo su aparición-"Ohayou a todos, hay que comenzar a prepararnos"- Se veía muy linda, aunque, aún en pijama.

La mediana de las Tendo que no tenia tiempo que perder hizo un comentario que avergonzó un poquitín a su hermanita- "Definitivamente debes usar de ahora en adelante otro tipo de ropa para dormir como por ejemplo un baby doll" (la verdad es que no se si se escribe así, jejeje)- dijo con una mirada picara.

Akane estaba roja por el comentario-"¡Nabiki!, no cambiaras nunca".

-"Eso puedes apostarlo"- dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

De pronto Akane sintió que alguien la veía por detrás y al voltearse para ver quien era se dio cuenta de que era su papá que estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Soun Tendo estaba más que emocionado por lo que en unas horas acontecería-"¡Mi niña hoy se convierte en una mujer! ¡Bua, Akane tu madre debe sentirse orgullosa, bua! - (cabe señalar que el llanto de Soun era muy exagerado, jejeje)

Lo más gracioso en esa escena era ver a un panda portando un cartel-"Enhorabuena, ahora también serás mi hija"- dijo emocionado o mas bien escribió emocionado, aunque no en el mismo estado de Soun, Genma estaba más tranquilo.

La peli azul le dedico una dulce sonrisa-"Muchas gracias, por cierto ¿en donde esta Ranma?"- la chica había ido al cuarto de este y no lo había visto, tampoco en el Dojo.

-"Aquí estoy"- contestó el chico apareciendo en la entrada de la sala con la voz seria y la mirada fija en ella- "si nos vamos a casar será mejor que te quites esos arapos"- después de eso se dirigió al Dojo. Akane quedo sorprendida por el comentario de Ranma pues pensó que esa pijama a el le parecía chistosa.

-"Sera mejor que te vayas preparando Akane, la ceremonia es a las 12 y ya son las 8, queda poco tiempo"-la señora Saotome estaba más que feliz por la unión de las escuelas y más que nada porque quería tener pronto nietos (claro que también adoraba a Akane).

-"Si quieres te ayudo a arreglarte hermanita"- dijo la mayor de las Tendo que estaba también emocionada. Akane accedió ya que no le podía negar nada a Kasumi, la veía como a su segunda madre.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ranma seguía en el Dojo revisando que todo estuviera bien, aunque con el padre que tiene no esta seguro de que todo este bien o por lo menos completo.

-"Ranma ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?"- dijo Genma que ya estaba convertido en hombre, aunque la verdad es que el solo iba con otras intenciones.

- "No oyaji, yo puedo solo con esto"-el chico ya se imaginaba cuales eran las intenciones de su padre.

-"Como quieras, yo iré a verificar que el sake este en buen estado"- dijo el hombre panda con una mirada de emoción hacia los barriles.

Como Ranma ya se lo imaginaba Genma iba con la intención de vaciar de una vez lo barriles-"¡No puedes ni disimular un poco las ganas que tienes por terminarte el sake verdad, vete de aquí!"- grito sacando a su padre de una patada del Dojo y la casa Tendo.

-"¡Que mal hijo tengo!"- Genma cayo de narices enfrente del Uchan´s aunque no pudo comprar nada ya que el local estaba cerrado por obvias razones, jejeje.

2 horas más tarde ya casi estaba todo listo, solo faltaba algo que era muy, muy, pero muy importante: **¡EL NOVIO!**

-"Donde se habrá metido mi hijo, solo faltan dos horas para la ceremonia"-la señora Saotome estaba desesperada porque su hijo apareciera.

-"No se preocupen, me dijo que debía ir a un lugar antes de la boda, dijo que seria una sorpresa para Akane"- dijo la mayor de las Tendo con una de sus sonrisas características.

-"¿Para mí?"- dijo la peli azul la cual había hecho su aparición por la puerta de la sala. La verdad lucia hermosa con ese vestido, la hacia ver muy linda, aparte de que el maquillaje era perfecto, ya que eran tonos claros que hacían que pareciera que estaba al natural (la verdad es que aunque soy mujer no se mucho de maquillaje pues solo me pintaron en mis 15 y nada más, claro, de eso no tiene mucho, fue hace un año, pero no me he vuelto a maquillar), el pelo que en esos 3 años ya le había crecido lo suficiente lo había vuelto a cortar pues sabia que a Ranma le encantaba la idea del cabello corto.

- "¡Akane, hija, te vez hermosa!"- la futura suegra de Akane estaba sorprendida por la belleza de la joven.

-"¡Mi niña, bua, ya eres toda una mujer, bua, cuídate mucho, bua!"- (hay que admitir que Soun Tendo es un exagerado de lo peor cuando se trata de sus hijas, o ¿me equivoco?).

El joven de la trenza por fin apareció-"Hai, debo admitir que te vez bien"- en realidad no quería decir lo que en verdad sentía pues con el vestido, para él, Akane se veía como un ángel, pero era por demás obvio que él no iba a admitirlo.

Nodoka al verlo trato de sacarlo del lugar-"Hijo, no haz escuchado nunca que el novio no debe ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda porque trae mala suerte".

Por mas que la señora empujaba Ranma no obedecía-"Ofukuro, me parece que ya hemos tenido mucha mala suerte y eso que no la veía antes de la boda, imagino que ahora eso ya es lo de menos"- después se dirigió hacia Akane y le dio un estuche pequeño pero largo-" toma, póntelo, yo estaré aquí ½ hora antes de la ceremonia, estoy un poco cansado y a mi no me cuesta tanto arreglarme"- dicho esto desapareció por las escaleras entrando en la habitación.

La mayor de las hermanas se puso contenta al ver que Ranma le había regalado alfo a su hermanita-"Ábrelo Akane para que te lo pongas como te dijo".

-"Hai"- La joven novia estaba emocionada pues el hecho de que Ranma le hubiera regalado algo el día de la boda la hacia sentir feliz-"¡oh, qué hermoso!"- dijo sacando un collar de oro con un diamante azul-"no lo puedo creer".

-"Préstamelo un momento Akane"- dijo la mercenaria chica Tendo extendiéndole la mano para

que se la diera-"quiero observarla de cerca"-quería comprobar si su futuro cuñadito se había rayado con el regalo o si era una pieza de imitación, una vez que la observo cuidadosamente-"con razón Ranma no me daba dinero para que no vendiera las fotos de la peli roja, seguramente quería ahorrar para este regalo, el diamante es original y eso me sorprende, en verdad, ¿pero como habrá juntado tanto dinero?"

Ranma que había escuchado el alboroto que Nabiki había formado decidió aclarar todo- Bueno, pues eso es fácil, el diamante es verdadero porque me lo encontré en uno de mis viajes cuando era un niño, es un milagro que mi oyaji no lo haya visto- dijo mirando a Genma- en lo único que tuve que gastar fue en el collar porque ese si no lo tenia"- para finalizar vio a Nabiki- espero que te haya quedado claro todo Nabiki, ahora si ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde".

-" Demo, hijo, puede que te necesitemos para algunas cosas, seria mejor idea que te quedes, además, como ya dije antes, ya viste a la novia antes de la boda y aunque hayan pasado varias cosas, eso no es justo".

A Ranma no había dormido muy bien y andaba enojado-"Yo no tengo la culpa, además estoy cansado, y deberían agradecerme que este aceptando casarme porque si por mi fuera ya estaría llegando a China en estos momentos"- y sin decir mas se fue a su habitación.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud que el chico había tomado pues al principio se veía calmado pero después exploto, no sabían que sucedía y ni el mismo se entendía.

________________________________________________________________________________

Pasaron 2 horas y el gran momento había llegado, Akane se había puesto el regalo que Ranma le dio y se veía aun mejor con él puesto. Tanto Soun como Genma estaban hechos un mar de llanto, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban tranquilas y felices y, pues, Nabiki, mmm, pues ella estaba feliz por el dinero que había ganado, aunque también por su hermana (la verdad es que no veo a Nabiki contenta por otra cosa que no sea su beneficio, pero bueno, admito que a veces saca su lado humano y siente cosas por los demás como lo estaba comenzando a hacer con Kuno, jejeje).

Akane estaba nerviosa y Ranma lo que deseaba es que todo terminara, ni el sabia que sentía en un momento como ese.

- "K_uso no se como rayos me metí en esto"-_Ranma estaba muy molesto con él mismo por lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras Akane deseaba que todo saliera perfecto_-"Solo espero que acepte y Shampoo no venga a arruinarlo todo"._

Una vez que estaba todo listo Ranma estaba en el altar y Akane venia entrando por la puerta del Dojo del brazo de Soun.

-"Ranma, hijo, te entrego a mi pequeñita, cuídala mucho"-Soun trataba de controlarse lo cual le resultaba un poco difícil.

-"Haí, lo hare, no se preocupe"-dijo el chico de la trenza mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Akane-"_Se que dije que siempre te protegería, solo te pido que me comprendas cuando te enteres de todo"-_ pensó mientras la tomaba del brazo fijando su vista en el altar.

_-"Ojala y pudieras disfrutar esto tanto como yo, espero que te cures pronto porque no soporto que quieras a otra que no sea yo, te amo Ranma Saotome"- _de los lindos ojos de la peli azul escurrió una pequeña lagrima, todos lo notaron pero pensaban que era una lagrima de felicidad.

La ceremonia iba bastante tranquila, y las palabras anheladas por todos llegaron (la verdad es que no se como se casan en china, pero como yo soy mexicana para mi va a ser como todas las típicas ceremonias religiosas, no tengo cabeza para inventar, jejeje).

-"Akane Tendo, ¿aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?"- el padre no tenia esperanzas de que todo terminara bien pero aun así había aceptado hacer la ceremonia.

La chica estaba muy nerviosa pero había logrado responder-"Sss…si, a…acepto".

Y nuevamente le tocaba hablar al padre-"Y tu Ranma Saotome ¿aceptas a Akane Tendo como tu esposa y prometes amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?" (No se me ocurrió ninguna otra cosa como frase más que lo que he visto en las novelas rosa de la tele, jejeje).

Ranma volteo a ver a Akane y después volteo a ver a los demás, cual fue su sorpresa al ver entre los presentes a su "amada" amazona parada en la entrada del Dojo, mirándolo fijamente. Akane se dio cuenta y sintió como un aura roja emanaba de su cuerpo.

Ranma sintió la energía, volteo a verla y después se dirigió hacia el padre- Yo… a-acepto.

Shampoo quedo helada y Akane le dedico una mirada que denoto la alegría que tenia por haber triunfado, noto que Ranma estaba algo ido (y quien no, digo el tipo se acaba de casar)-Baka reacciona ya- le dio un pequeño pisotón para que reaccionara.

Esto hizo que el chico reaccionara-"Oe, me dolió"- grito en modo de reproche.

El padre se les quedo viendo negando con la cabeza y ambos se quedaron calladitos.

Una vez que los dos se quedaron bien calladitos y quietecitos el padre continuo- "Bueno ahora hijos con el poder que se me otorga los declaro marido y mujer"- Nabiki le había pedido al padre que se brincara la parte en donde pregunta si alguien se niega a la unión porque podría no volverse a efectuar , y el padre obediente así lo hizo- "Hijo, puedes besar a la novia"- el padre temblaba por lo que aun pudiera pasar, aunque ya los había casado-_"por fin termino todo después de tanto tiempo_"- el cura se notaba más que aliviado.

Ranma opto por darle un pequeño beso a su ahora esposa que ella misma se encargo de profundizar sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo, y no lo evito por el hecho de que las palabras marido y mujer retumbaban en su cabeza.

Toda la familia estaba feliz, poco a poco los invitados se fueron acercando a la pareja para felicitarlos.

Ryoga fue el primero en acercarse a la pareja junto con Ukyo

-"Enhorabuena, pensé que jamás se casarían"- dijo el joven del colmillo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo Ranma

-"Hai, felicidades, creo que los próximos seremos nosotros o no Ryoga"-dijo la oji-azul mirando sensual a su novio.

Con el comentario el pobre Ryoga se puso rojo-"Hai, eso es lo que hemos acordado"- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza.

En ese momento llego Soun abrazando efusivamente a los recién casados-"¡Chicos, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, por fin las escuelas de combate libre Saotome y Tendo serán una sola, bua!"

A él se le unió Genma que le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Ranma una vez que Soun lo soltó y se quedo abrazando a Akane-"Ese es mi muchacho, espero y pronto nos den un nieto"- con el comentario Ranma se puso rojo (los padres de ambos lo que mas deseaban era un heredero).

-"Oyaji, como se te ocurren esas cosas"- dijo el chico igual de rojo e irritado tratando de defenderse de los comentarios de su padre.

-"Bueno, es lo más lógico, después de todo ya son marido y mujer"- dijo llegando y abrazando a Akane una muy feliz Nodoka.

-"Bueno, demo hay que esperar un poco, ¿ne?"- la estaban poniendo un poco nerviosa, mejor dicho bastante y Ranma no podía ayudarla porque no paraban de felicitarlo especialmente aquellas que alguna vez sintieron algo por él.

-"No sean así, recién se caso, los hijos podrán venir después"- de la familia Tendo, Kasumi era la única cuerda.

Para ayudar a su amigo un poco llego Hiroshi- "Vaya Ranma estamos felices por ustedes"- dijo el chico abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Y en ese momento llego Daisuke-"Y a la vez por nosotros, así nos dejaras más chicas"- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una chava que iba pasando cerca de él.

La que no podía faltar para decir algo por fin llego a "felicitar" a ambos, Shampoo llego como si nada abrazando a Ranma y susurrándole al oído- "Ranma, parece que debes explicarme algunas cosas"-dijo en un tono serio no muy característico en ella, además de que había llamado a Ranma por su nombre y no como siempre lo hace.

El chico respondió en el mismo tono con que ella lo hizo- "Hai, no te preocupes, hablaremos todo lo que quieras después".

En ese momento se aparto de él y se dirigió hacia Akane, la abrazo y hablo en el mismo tono que con Ranma- "Lo pagaras caro Akane Tendo, airen ser solo mío, el no querer a nadie más que no sea Shampoo"

Akane no se quedo callada ante el comentario y también hablo susurrando- "mira, si estas tan segura de el amor que mi ESPOSO tiene por ti ¿por qué no deshaces el hechizo de una buena vez y demuestras que lo que dices es verdad?"

La amazona no sabía que decir, pero se le ocurrió algo y por fin hablo- "¿Akane ser tonta?, yo no hacer nunca tal cosa, Ranma estar así hasta que yo lo decida"- con esto Shampoo le dio a Akane mas motivos para saber cual era la forma de curar a Ranma ya que había admitido que había forma de que su marido volviera a la normalidad.

-"Pues yo me encargare de que mi marido regrese a la normalidad sea como sea"- dicho esto ambas chicas se lanzaron miradas que matarían a cualquiera, se separaron y fingieron una sonrisa.

-"Felicidades chicos, Shampoo prometer ya no meterse entre ustedes"- dijo la peli-purpura fingiendo otra sonrisa.

-"Eso espero"- dijo Akane mirando fijamente a Shampoo

-"Shampoo tu y yo hablaremos luego, ¿te parece?"- Ranma quería evitar una pelea entre ellas dos

-"Claro que después de la luna de miel, porque salimos hoy mismo anata"- Akane sonrió triunfal al ver la cara de disgusto de Shampoo.

Ranma no pensaba que con todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos Akane quisiera tener una luna de miel-"¿Nani?, como es eso yo no sabia nada, debiste haberme avisado"- dijo enojado pues eso arruinaba todo lo que tenia planeado.

Soun llego a calmar a Ranma pues se dio cuenta de que estaba enojado-"Hai, así es muchacho, compramos los boletos ayer, Akane quería darte la sorpresa, se van en la noche".

Ranma lo que quería era ganar tiempo para poder hablar claro con Shampoo-"Demo ni siquiera he arreglado mis cosas, no podemos partir hoy".- esa fue la mejor excusa se encontró pero al oír eso, su madre entro en la conversación

-"No te preocupes cariño, ya todo esta arreglado, yo misma acomode algunas cosas que necesitaras, lo demás lo podrán comprar en su viaje"- dijo la señora Saotome dedicándole una sonrisa a su por ahora único hijo.

-"Hai, claro, como tengo mucho dinero por eso voy a estar gastando como loco"-respondió en un tono irónico el chico de la trenza

- "No te preocupes por eso hijo, Nabiki nos hizo el favor de prestarnos una buena cantidad para que se la pasen bien estos días"- Genma ya tenia una que otra copita de más.

-"Hai, así es, ustedes no se preocupen por nada, solo traten de disfrutar su viaje quieren"- hablo el patriarca Tendo que se encontraba en el mismo estado que su amigo, ahora consuegro.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Horas más tarde ya todos los invitados se habían marchado y "la feliz pareja" ya estaba por partir.

-"Hijo, cuida mucho a mi pequeña"- decía Soun Tendo aparentando seriedad tomando por los hombros a Ranma.

-"Y yo Ranma espero que hagas un buen trabajo y traigan consigo a mi nieto, jejeje"-(el sake no le hacia muy bien, jejeje).

Ranma rojo por el comentario no pudo evitar darle una buena despedida a su padre- "Oyaji, tu siempre tan sincero"- decía mientras le daba un buen golpe mandándolo a volar por Nerima otra vez.

-"Sayonara chicos, Ranma toma en cuenta mi consejo"-Genma tuvo que gritarlo para que pudieran oírlo.

Por fin Ranma y Akane llegaron al aeropuerto en compañía de Nodoka.

-"Bien chicos, cuídense mucho por favor, y Ranma pórtate como todo un hombre con Akane"- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hijo.

Akane intervino antes de que su ya oficialmente suegra siguiera- "No te preocupes tía, estaremos bien".

En ese momento escucharon que mencionaban el nombre de su destino y se apresuraron para no perder el vuelo. Y así la pareja mas popular de Nerima emprendió su viaje con destino a Paris (Gomen ne pero no se me ocurrió ningún otro lugar).

PUES AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MÁS, TENDRIA QUE HABERLO PUESTO EL LUNES PERO SE DESCOMPUSO MI COMPU Y CONVENCI A MI MAMÁ PARA QUE LA MANDARA A ARREGLAR PRONTO.

OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO LA BODA, LA VERDAD ES QUE SE ME DIFICULTA HACER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS YA QUE EN SI NO HE PRESENCIADO UNA BODA, BUENO QUIZA LA DE MI TIA PERO LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE LA MISA, JEJEJE.

NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE VIERNES O HASTA E LUNES DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA.

ES QUE ESTOY EN EXAMENES.

SAYONARA.

_____________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES Y CHINO.

Shimatta: Maldición.

Demo: Pero.

Kami-sama: Dios.

Ohayou: Buenos días.

Airen: Marido.

Oyaji: papá dicho de una manera informal "viejo".

Hai: Si

Ofukuro: Mamá

Kuso: Mierda (se me hace mas bonito poner cuso que la palabra en si).

Baka: Idiota

Oe: ¡Hey! ¡Oye!

¿Ne?: ¿no? ¿cierto? (Las chicas utilizan el ne y los chicos el na)

¿Nani?: ¿Qué?

Sayonara: Adiós

Gomen ne: Lo siento, discúlpame.


	5. Esto no es una luna de miel

CAPITULO 5

ESTO NO ES UNA LUNA DE MIEL

**COMO SIEMPRE ANTES DE COMENZAR LES RECUERDO QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A LA GRANDE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, DIGO SI ME PERTENECIERA NO ESTAZRIA TRATANDO DE LLENAR EL VACIO QUE ME DEJO HACIENDO ESTE RARO FIC, JEJEJE.**

_-"ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-_

(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)

-"ESTO QUE OS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ranma y Akane tenían reservaciones en un muy lujoso hotel, habían llegado de madrugada y estaban agotados con el viaje, cuando llegaron y dieron su nombre para que les dieran la llave de la habitación pensaron que les darían una pequeña sin embargo les comunicaron que la reservación era para la suite matrimonial, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al saber que era una habitación matrimonial pues ya estaban casados, lo que si les sorprendió fue el hecho de que era la suite matrimonial, la mejor habitación del hotel, en fin ya se imaginaban que todo eso era gracias a Nabiki y que seguramente le tendrían que dar algo por el "favor".

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Akane despertó y como no quería estar sin hacer nada despertó a Ranma- "Anata, ya despierta"- dijo mientras lo movía un poco para no espantarlo.

-"Itte, aun estoy cansado, déjame en paz"- decía mientras le mandaba un codazo pequeño para que dejara de moverlo.

Akane trataba de mantenerse tranquila-"Demo ya es muy tarde, ya se, si quieres pido que nos traigan el desayuno y no nos levantamos ninguno de los dos, sirve que tenemos la noche de bodas que no pudimos tener ayer"- decía mientras se acercaba un poco mas a él.

-"Haz lo que quieras, demo, ni loco paso un día completo encerrado en este cuarto contigo, además que nos hayamos casado no quiere decir que seamos un verdadero matrimonio"- Ranma solo estaba molesto porque Akane lo había despertado por eso había dicho toso eso, sin embargo Akane pensó que era por el hechizo.

-"Esta bien koibito, no te enojes quieres, de todas formas hablaré para que traigan el desayuno, si quieres en lo que lo traen puedes seguir durmiendo ¿hai?"- Akane trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz.

-"Iie, ya me quitaste el sueño, me voy a bañar"- se levanto, entro al cuarto de baño, puso el agua caliente y comenzó a bañarse.

Del otro lado de la puerta Akane hablaba nuevamente a la recepción -hai, vuelvo a llamar para pedirles que el desayuno lo suban hasta dentro de hora y media por favor-

Dicho esto Akane salió de la cama, se quito la ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pensaba recordarle a Ranma algunas cosas que habían vivido juntos.

Se metió en la ducha con él y comenzó a acariciarlo, el a sentirla trato de separarla pues no quería que eso pasara entre ellos en ese momento, ya estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para estar con ella de esa forma, pero por más que lo intento no pudo ya que aunque una parte de él le decía que no debía hacerlo, otra le decía que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Poco a poco se fue volteando para estar frente a ella y se fueron besando…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Lo siento pero por la categoría del fic no creo que sea correcta una escena 100% Lemon así que les doy tiempo para que se lo imaginen.

Gomen ne por si se esperaban algo así, será para mi siguiente fic, jejeje

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que salieron de la ducha se vistieron y "desayunaron" (estarán de acuerdo con que eso ya no era un desayuno ya que pasaban de las 11:30). Por la tarde Akane quiso ir de compras y aunque Ranma no quería la tuvo que acompañar pues la quisiera o no ahora era su esposa y era su responsabilidad protegerla, ahora más que nunca.

-"Mira Ranma, ¿qué te parece este vestido?, esta precioso ¿ne?- la nueva señora Saotome estaba más que feliz, aunque su marido andaba con cara de pocos amigos aun con lo ocurrido en el hotel.

En realidad lo que atormentaba a Ranma era el saber que haría Shampoo, temía que cometiera alguna locura y que lo delatara.

-"Va da igual, será mejor que te apresures y que compres lo que vayas a querer porque tengo hambre y sueño"- el joven heredero Saotome se aburría cuando tenia que hacer compras y esta no era la excepción.

-"¡Mou! anata, demo si recién comimos, eres un glotón de lo peor"-le dijo con una risita que sino fuera porque debía tratarla mal hasta la baba se le hubiera caído, jejeje.

Para no caer en la tentación prefirió ir a caminar-"Creo que voy a dar una vuelta para ver si seme quita el hambre"- al decir esto se alejo un poco del local y Akane lo fue siguiendo.

Estaba un poco disgustada, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de Ranma-"Si tienes tanta hambre ¿Por qué no te compras un postre ahí baka?"- dijo señalando un local de repostería-"sirve que en lo que te lo comes me dejas de apurar"- no espero la respuesta de su esposo y se dirigió a la tienda para comprarse el vestido que había visto.

Pero Ranma no quiso que se fuera así y le respondió desde su lugar (en pocas palabras le grito ya que Akane se había alejado un poco)-"De acuerdo, me como algo y te espero aquí afuera en una de las banquitas".

Akane se dio media vuelta y le respondió-"Ok anata"- le encantaba verlo refunfuñar.

________________________________________________________________________________

Después de que Akane se comprara algunos vestidos y Ranma comiera 3 pastelito de fruta regresaron al hotel mas que exhaustos ya que habían preferido caminar y el centro comercia estaba bastante retirado del hotel, aparte de que el joven de la trenza había tenido que salvar una que otra vez a su querida esposa por los conductores locos que por poco la atropellaban.

-"¿Qué te parece si hablamos a casa?, no lo hemos hecho y deben estar preocupados"- la peli-azul sabia perfectamente que su padre debía estar con e alma en un hilo de la preocupación.

-"Hai, en eso si tienes razón, Ofukuro es muy exagerada en lo que protección se trata y el que no hayamos hablado debe estarlos preocupando".

________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras en la casa Tendo pasaba todo lo contrario a lo que los chicos pensaban pues todo estaba de lo más tranquilo, ya que gracias a la ausencia de esos dos en la casa se respiraba una paz que no se veía desde hace más de 3 años (y como no si los revoltosos de Nerima eran Ranma y sus prometidas junto con Akane y sus pretendientes, jejeje).

-"Vaya que estos chicos debe estar disfrutando de su luna de miel, mira que el hecho de que aun no nos llamen debe significar que se la están pasando increíble, no cabe duda de que mi musuko es todo un hombre"- decían con orgullo la señora Saotome.

-"Pues yo ya quiero que mi hermanita hable para saludarnos"- Kasumi si estaba preocupada pues era como la madre de Akane-"así sirve que le pido que me traiga algún recuerdo de Paris"-(olvídenlo, no dije nada, jejeje)

-"Pues a mi me preocupa un poco ya que esa es una ciudad muy grande"- decía Soun Tendo tratando de aparentar seriedad ya que quería distraer a Genma para poder ganar la partida.

-"Vamos Tendo, no sea pesimista, Nodoka tiene razón, esos dos se la han de estar pasando muy bien- decía contento- es más seguramente nuestro nieto ya viene en camino- al escuchar estas palabras a Soun se le olvido lo que estaba tramando y junto a Genma tomaron la posición de victoria que siempre ponen.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono y Kasumi fue a atender lo más rápido que pudo- "Moshi, moshi, casa de la familia Tendo".

-"¿Kasumi?, que alegría escucharte"- respondió la menor de las Tendo desde el cuarto de hotel que compartía con su ahora esposo.

-"Lo mismo digo imouto, ¿cómo les va por allá?"-pregunto con interés la onee-chan de las Tendo.

-"Bien, muy bien"- la verdad es que ni ella ni Ranma se la estaban pasando muy bien, el ambiente era algo tenso.

-"Que bien, sigan divirtiéndose, te paso a papá que esta loco por hablar contigo, a y Akane, espero y me traigas un regalo ¿hai?, sayonara imouto"- se despedía la mayor.

-"Musume, ¿por qué no habías llamado?"- decía entre sollozos- "me tenias muy preocupado"- (mentiroso, todo el tiempo se la paso jugando con Genma como si nada pasara).

-"Hai otou-san, no te preocupes estamos bien, y aquí esta Ranma para que nada pase"- comentaba la chica para que su padre se calmara.

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos del otro lado de la línea y Nabiki comenzó a hablar (en pocas palabras le arrebato el teléfono a Soun, mmm, creo que esas no fueron poca palabras, jeje, aun así continuemos)-"Konnichi wa imouto, ¿qué me cuentas?, ¿ya viene mi sobrino en camino?"- comento burlona la mediana de las Tendo.

-"¡Nabiki!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso?! Tú no tienes remedio"- decía alterada la peli-azul pues sabia que su hermana lo hacia para molestarla.

-"Bueno Akane, demo ¿por qué te enojas?, eso seria lo más normal en estos momentos"-decía con un tono de inocencia que convencería a aquel que no la conociera (estamos de acuerdo en que la SEÑORITA no es nada inocente ¿cierto?)- "además con eso los pondrías felices a todos"-(ese todos se reducía a Genma, Soun, Nodoka y Kasumi)

-"No hablemos de eso, bueno, tengo que colgar"- la joven artista marcial sabia defenderse de todo menos de los comentario de su hermana y como ya no quería seguir hablando de sus temas privados quería cortarle la conversación.

-"Que pasa imouto, ¿Ranma te espera en la ducha?"- preguntaba con picardía la mercenaria chica.

-"Por supuesto que no, ya nos bañamos"- ella sola se haba delatado.

-"ooohhhhhhhhh, ¿entonces ya pasó?, vas por muy buen camino hermanita- la castaña había descubierto a su hermana y no quería dejarla en paz.

Akane del otro lado de la línea estaba más que sonrojada ya que ella solita se había delatado e intento remediar el error-"Iie, es decir, el se baño primero y yo después".

Nabiki no era tonta y no se creyó nada-"Hai Akane como digas, te paso a tía Nodoka que también quiere hablar contigo, sayonara".

-"Konnichi wa musume, por lo que Nabiki me contó parece que mi musuko si se esta portando como todo un hombre, no tengo que hacer seppuku con él por no cumplirte querida Akane"- al decir esto lanzo una risa escandalosa, mientras Akane palidecía por lo del seppuku-"espero ser abuela pronto, me podrías pasar a mi musuko por favor".

-"hai oba-sama"- en ese momento se escucho un grito-"Ranma te habla mi oba-sama".

Ranma que se encontraba en el balcón salió de inmediato-"esta llamada nos va a salir muy cara, haber pásame el teléfono"- se lo quito con pesar ya que se imaginaba lo que su madre le diría-"moshi, moshi".

-"Musuko que alegría escucharte, te extraño tanto"-(aja si, como no, jejeje)

-"Mou ofukuro no exageres, apenas salimos ayer"- hablo el "retoño" de los Saotome con desgana.

-"Musuko, espero que en esta semana de luna de miel hagas muy feliz a Akane, prométeme que pondrás todo de tu parte para hacerme abuela".

Por el comentario Ranma se puso rojo como tomate y grito-"¡Ofukuro, ¿cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso?! Cuídense todos, y si quieren ahorrarse comida conviertan a oyaji en oso para que solo coma bambú, nos vemos, sayonara"- apresuro a colgar antes d que su madre le diera un sermón de cómo comportarse como todo un hombre.

-"No paró de hablarte sobre el heredero ¿cierto? "- comento Akane irritada porque no los dejaban en paz.

-"Hai, y no van a estar contentos hasta que tengamos un bebé"- él ya estaba arto de que los anduvieran siguiendo todo el tiempo.

-"Hai, lo se, y ¿tú que piensas?"- la peli-azul estaba esperanzada e que su esposo quisiera tener un bebé con ella.

Él chico no pensaba que Akane le fuera a preguntar algo así, pero no podía responder con la verdad y aunque la lastimara tenia que mentir por el bien de ambos-"El tener un bebé tarde o temprano debe pasar, pero no será ahora y mucho menos contigo"- trato de sonar lo más serio posible y como supuso a Akane le dolió el comentario y salió corriendo del hotel.

Una vez que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del hotel la chica de los ojos almendra se dirigió al parque y al ver a una pareja pasar cerca de ella recordó los momentos felices que había vivido con Ranma, su Ranma-"_Saotome pedazo de baka, me estas haciendo daño, solo espero que vuelvas a ser el mismo Ranma de siempre, creo que tendré que tomar medidas drasticas"._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Más tarde después de haberse tranquilizado un poco Akane regreso al hotel, al llegar Ranma se encontraba en el sofá viendo la tele. Akane se quito los zapatos y ordenó la cena, cuando esta llegó Ranma se dio cuenta de que la comida era solo para una persona y supuso que era para Akane y obviamente no pensaba compartirla con él, como no quería quedarse sin cenar y tampoco quería discutir nuevamente con ella le dijo que iría al bar que estaba en la parte baja del hotel.

-"Esta bien, como quieras, por cierto, cuando regreses acomódate en el sofá, no pienses que vas a dormir conmigo"- esto lo dijo un poco resentida y triste.

-"Como quieras, me largo, regreso al rato"-al decir esto Ranma no quiso voltear a verla pues le dolía verla sufrir y el que había jurado cuidarla ahora la despreciaba como si no significara nada para él.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Ranma regreso al cuarto se encontraba algo tomado por lo que no respeto lo que Akane le había dicho y se acomodo a su lado comenzando a acariciarle el contorno de su cuerpo pues ella se encontraba acostada de lado, Akane al sentirlo trato de separarse de él pues le dolía que solo la utilizara.

-"Ranma que haces, déjame en paz y haz lo que te dije"- esta nerviosa.

-"No quiero, Akane tu eres mi mujer y así será siempre, pase lo que pase y quiero dejártelo bien claro, así que no me iré."

-"Ranma no baka, aléjate de mi".

-"no lo hare, ni ahora ni nunca Akane".

Por las palabras de Ranma Akane supuso que por el alcohol estaba diciendo cosas de las que después se arrepentiría pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y nuevamente fue su mujer.

Y así continuaron con varios encuentros pasionales que eran parte del plan de Akane, y el día de regresar a casa llego, ambos estaban bastantes distantes, Ranma preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer Shampoo y Akane esperando que su plan hubiera funcionado, aunque en el fondo sabia que lo que ella quería ya estaba presente en su vientre.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

BUENO PUES DESPUES DE UN RATO POR FIN PUDE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO Y HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, FELICITACIONES, TOMATASOS, TODO LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN.

EL FIC YA ESTA TERMINADO PERO PARA HACERLO INTERESANTE LE ESTOY HACIENDO ALGUNOS CAMBIOS.

NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE 15 DIAS O ANTES TAL VEZ, ES QUE AUN ANDO EN EXAMENES.

SAYONARA A TODOS.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

Anata: Querido, mi amor (significa tú pero también pueden ser cariños de una mujer a su marido)

Itte: Ouch, ay

Demo: Pero

Koibito: Mi amor, amorcito

Hai: Si

¿Ne?: ¿no? ¿Cierto? (alguna pregunta que necesite una respuesta afirmativa, para las chicas en ne y para lo hombre es na)

Iie: No

Mou: ¡Oh! (expresión de fastidio o frustración)

Baka: Idiota

Musuko: Hijo

Moshi, moshi: Bueno, hola (se utiliza para contestar e teléfono)

Imouto: Hermana

Musume: Hija

Otou-san: Papá

Konnichi wa: Hola

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Oba-sama: Tía

Ofukuro: Mamá

Oyaji: Viejo (papá dicho de forma informal, sin respeto)

Sayonara: Adiós


	6. El futuro heredero

CAPITULO 6

EL FUTURO HEREDERO

KONNICHI WA A TODOS, ESERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC, PUES AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO. ANTES DE LEER SOLO QUIERO RECORDARLES QUE RANMA ½ Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI QUE ME DEJO CON UN TRUMA POR NO AHBER CASADO A RANMA Y AKANE QUE NI EL PSICOLOGO ME LO PUDO QUITAR, JAJAJA (NO ES CIERTO NO HE IDO A NINGUN PSICOLOGO).

UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESE PUNTO TAN IMPORTANTE PUEDEN PASAR A LEER.

_-"ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-_

(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)

-"ESTO QUE OS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya había pasado un mes desde la boda y todo seguía igual, Ranma casi no estaba en el Dojo y Akane sospechaba que estaba con Shampoo, sin embargo esperaba que todo cambiara cuando le diera la noticia. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas y aunque antes estaba segura de lo que hacia ahora estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder, no encontraba la manera adecuada para decírselo, después de todo el había dicho no querer nada con ella, sabia que al principio no lo tomaría muy bien pero quizá con el tiempo cambiaria de opinión. Aun recordaba el día en que su presentimiento se había confirmado.

_Flash Back de Akane._

Akane había asistido al doctor para hacerse una prueba de embarazo, hicieron todo lo que debían hacer y el doctor le pidió que esperara un poco, que los resultados estarían en 2 horas, le recomendó que fuera a dar una vuelta y después regresara ya que se veía bastante nerviosa. Una vez que el tiempo indicado pasó la peli-azul regreso al consultorio más relajada.

-"Vaya señora Saotome, regresó usted exactamente a la hora, que bien que los resultados ya salieron"- aún se le hacia raro que le dijeran señora Saotome pero de ahora en adelante ese era su apellido SAOTOME.

-"Que bien, entre más rápido mejor"-solo esperaba que estuviera embarazada tal y como lo había planeado.

-"Bueno, pues aquí están ábralos usted misma para que no piense que la estoy engañando"-dijo el doctor con una pequeña risa que encanto a Akane (hay que señalar que el cuero era un doctor, este, es decir, el doctor era un cuero, jejeje).

-"Como se le ocurre doctor"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-"pero esta bien, yo lo abro"- en ese momento el doctor le tendió el sobre, ella lo tomo y lo abrió de uno de los lados, en cuanto tuvo el papel en la mano lo desdoblo y comenzó a leerlo, cinco minutos después de leer y releer puso una cara de asombro y le hablo al doctor-"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

-"¿Etto?, mmm, claro dígame, que sucede"-pensaba que le iba a preguntar cuantos meses tenia pero se equivoco.

-"No entiendo lo que dice el papel, ¿puede traducírmelo?- en ese momento el doctor se cayo de la silla y le salió una gota grande en la cabeza-"doctor, ¿se encuentra bien?"- pregunto algo preocupada.

El doctor se levanto rápidamente y le pidió el papel-"Bueno señora el papel dice que esta usted embarazada y tiene un mes de gestación".

El medico se lo dijo tan rápido y como si nada que Akane no supo como reaccionar, estaba esperando un hijo de Ranma y eso la hacia feliz, pero sabia que ese hijo no era deseado por él (o por lo menos eso era lo que él le hacia creer) y eso la ponía mal.

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-"Estoy metida en un gran lio, solo espero que no me desprecie por esto"-_ La peli-azul estaba preocupada por lo que Ranma dijera e hiciera.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en el Nekohanten Ranma y Shampoo se encontraban hablando muy seriamente.

-"Yo ya haber dejado claro que no dejar a airen por ningún motivo, así que no insistas no me alejare de ti"- decía con decisión la joven amazona.

-"Shampoo onegai, ya hablamos de eso, ahora estoy casado con Akane, ¿no lo entiendes?"- decía el chico de la trenza desesperado porque Shampoo entrara en razón.

-"No, yo jamás poder aceptar eso, tu ser mío y de nadie más, así lo dice la ley de las amazonas"- decía con furia y dolor a la vez, el dolor de saber que hiciera lo que hiciera su "airen" jamás la querría- "así que vamos a seguir con esto quieras o no, al menos claro que ya no te interese la poción que tiene los mismos efectos que el nannichuan y eso que yo conseguirla pensando en ti"- decía ahora con un poco de coquetería a la cual Ranma no cedía- "Shampoo ya haberte mostrado los resultados y tu haberte dado cuenta de que si servir, ahora yo tener a una linda gatita de mascota"- dijo mostrando una gatita que era igual a ella cuando aun se transformaba-"pero tu saber que deber pagar un precio por ella y es hacer infeliz a chica violenta".

Ante este comentario Ranma no se pudo controlar más y la tomo fuerte de las muñecas para que lo viera directamente a los ojos-"Shampoo, tu sabes que el agua es lo que mas quiero, demo, si para obtenerla tengo que herir a lo que más amo en la vida entonces ya no puedo seguir con esto, pídeme otra cosa si quieres demo yo ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir hiriendo a Akane-chan".

Eso le pego duro a la amazona que saco un haz bajo la manga-"Como tu querer, pero que suceder si chica del mazo enterarse de que todo lo malo que tu hacerle haberlo hecho consiente de lo que hacías, sin ningún hechizo"- en ese momento se le formo una sonrisa que helaría a cualquiera, pero no a Ranma- "Seria muy interesante ver su expresión, al enterarse".

-"Basta ya Shampoo, tratare que entienda, yo solo quería poder ser un hombre completo para ella, y si no me comprende lo tendré bien merecido por baka".

-"Como quieras, de todas formas ella sufrirá y eso me alegrara, al menos ahora la tienes, pero si tu decir la verdad, ella se alejara de ti, de eso estar segura".

Ranma ya no soportaba ni un minuto más-"En tu tribu se requiere de honor, dime, ¿acaso tu no lo tienes?, debo recordarte que persigues a un hombre casado y que no pudiste cumplir con tu deber".

Ante este comentario Shampoo solo agachó la cabeza-"Esta bien, yo darte el agua, pero con una condición".

-"¿Otra, que más quieres de mi?"- Ranma ya estaba arto de los juegos de la amazona.

-"Yo querer verte de vez en cuando, poder regresar a tu vida normal con chica violenta, pero hacer lo que yo quiera cuando nos veamos, ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo con una mirada picara.

-"Esta bien, tenemos un nuevo trato, demo quiero el agua pronto, no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a tomar el pelo"- dicho esto el joven de los ojos azul-grisáceo salió del local rumbo a la casa Tendo.

Una vez que llego a la casa se dirigió a la habitación de Akane pues quería hablar de una vez por todas con ella, más no tenia idea de que ella también lo estaba esperando.

Akane al verlo entrar se armo de todo el valor que pudo y hablo-"Por fin llegaste, te estaba esperando"- decía en un tono serio que preocupaba a Ranma-"quiero hablar contigo".

Ranma asintió- "De hecho, yo también quiero hablar contigo, demo, prefiero que empieces tú"

La chica decidida, acepta ser la que inicia la conversación-"Bueno Ranma, lo que voy a decirte es algo que seguramente no te va a gustar para nada, pero no fue algo que haya hecho yo sola, tu también ayudaste a que esto pasara, solo quería dejar aclarado ese punto antes de que comenzaras a protestar"-En ese momento unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas resbalaron por las mejillas de la peli-azul haciendo que su vos se entrecortara y no pudiera continuar el relato, eso fue algo que preocupo a Ranma.

-"Vamos Akane, no pares, continua, ¿qué es eso que me tienes que decir?"-El joven Saotome solo esperaba que su mujer, si así es, porque ahora esa joven que tenia frente a él, era su mujer, solo de él no le pertenecía a nadie más y eso lo llenaba de orgullo aunque tratara de aparentarlo, no le diera una mala noticia.

-"Bien, Ranma, yo, se que me dijiste que no querías, demo"- en ese momento agacho la cabeza para no ver la reacción de su marido-"estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo Ranma".

Después de decirlo Akane solo espero a que Ranma le gritara o le dijera algo, pero lo único que escucho de él fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose bruscamente, en ese momento la chica de los ojos color avellana hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente: llorar, llorar como nunca lo había hecho pues pensaba que esa reacción de Ranma le decía que él estaba en desacuerdo con la llegada del bebé.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ranma estaba en shock, un hijo de él y de Akane, eso ya era mucha información para ese día, no sabia que era lo que sentía, tal vez era amor, angustia, desesperación, felicidad, ya no sabia que hacer, aunque tenia claro que había actuado como un cobarde al haber salido huyendo en lugar de hablar con Akane y decirle que se sentía feliz por el hecho de que seria padre, también por no decirle que la amaba, decidió que lo mejor seria no decirle nada a Akane pues no quería que hiciera un coraje que la lastimara a ella y al bebé-_"Vaya lio en el que te haz metido Saotome, no cabe duda que A-chan tiene razón, soy un bakayaro ,¿por qué tenia que aceptar ese estúpido trato?, shimatta"._

Como estaba caminando sin un destino fijo se dio cuenta que se encontraba enfrente del Uchan's así que para desahogarse decidió entrar para hablar con Ukyo.

-"Vaya, por lo visto esto se esta complicando un poco Ran-chan, quizá debieron esperar un poco para dar ese gran paso"- Ukyo estaba más que sorprendida por la confesión de Ranma, comenzó a recordar cuando soñaba con un feliz matrimonio a lado del oji-azul.

-"Haí, lo se, demo bueno, lo importante es que este sano, además, será un Saotome"-esto ultimo lo dijo con orgullo.

-"Me alegro de que estés feliz por la noticia"-la cocinera de Okonomiyakis soltó una risita al ver lacara de tonto que tenia en ese momento su mejor amigo.

-"Como no estarlo, al final de cuentas es mi hijo- después de decir eso la sonrisa se le borro de la cara pues lo siguiente que iba a decir no le causaba ninguna alegría- demo, lo que me preocupa es lo otro, no se si Shampoo al saberlo se rendirá y nos dejara en paz, o si tratara de hacerle daño a Akane".

-"Vaya que te haz metido en un gran lio cariño"- decía la cocinera dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual su amigo correspondió-"yo recomiendo que te la lleves de aquí, por lo menos en lo que dura el embarazo y después cuando el bebé haya nacido regresen".

En ese momento llego Ryoga (corrección, MI RYOGA) que al escuchar la palabra bebé se espanto- "¿Etto?, ¿de que bebé hablan?"

-"Vaya p-chan, parece que la palabra bebé te asusta, demo no te preocupes, hablamos de mi hijo y de Akane"- a Ranma le gustaba molestar a p-chan, que diga, a Ryoga.

-"Saotome, ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo, felicidades"-dijo el chico del colmillo dándole un fuerte abrazo al oji-azul que si no fuera porque era fuerte ya tendría uno que otro hueso roto.

-"Arigato Ryoga"- el gesto de su amigo lo sorprendió, pero al ver que Ukyo tenia un brillo especial en los ojos comprendió todo-"esperen un momento, ustedes dos están algo sospechosos y felices, ¿sucede algo?"

Ukyo se sonrojo un poco al haber sido descubierta y decidió responderle a su amigo-"Bueno, aun no teníamos pensado decir nada, demo, pensamos casarnos en un mes".

Con la confesión de su amiga el joven artista marcial quedo más que sorprendido-"¡¿Nani?!, ¡en un mes!, vaya chicos, felicidades a ustedes también- en ese momento abrazó fuerte a ambos

-"Haí, queremos hablar con Akane y contigo, al rato iremos a verlos"- hablo el chico de la banda amarilla.

-"Esta bien, entonces nos vemos luego, tengo que hablar con Akane"- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ukyo antes de que saliera se dirigió hacia él-"Matte, no le digas más de lo que debes ¿hai?"-

Él oji-azul asintió- no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que llegó a la casa Tendo se armo de valor para hablar con Akane de la cual supuso se encontraría en el Dojo algo que le preocupaba. Se acerco poco a poco tratando de no hacer ruido para no desconcentrarla, aunque en realidad quería que dejara de entrenar.

-"No deberías hacer esfuerzos, le puedes hacer daño al bebé"- habló por fin con un tono de preocupación.

-"Iie, no estoy haciendo muchos esfuerzos, yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé"- decía mientras se limpiaba la frente con una toallita.

-"Yo tampoco por eso creo que necesitamos hablar"- decía el oji-azul mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-"Shampoo vino aquí y me lo conto todo"- hablo la chica mirando a su esposo a los ojos, Ranma sintió como la piel se le ponía chinita al escuchar lo que Akane le decía-"me dijo que haz vuelto a ser el de antes"- en ese momento se le formo una sonrisa- "Ahora tengo 2 preguntas para ti, ¿quieres al bebé? ¿Me odias por no haberte hecho caso?"- preguntó con la esperanza de que la primera fuera positiva y la segunda negativa.

-"Claro que lo quiero, y a ti también koishii"-el joven artista marcial le dio un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que tanto tiempo guardo por culpa de su maldito orgullo, pero sabia que ese abrazo duraría muy poco gracias a lo que se le había ocurrido-"No puedo odiarte y mucho menos a él, solo detestaría que fuera igual de kawaiikune que su mamá"- finalizo con una risita, y como se lo esperaba, su linda esposa rompió el abrazo.

-"Ranma no baka- fue la respuesta de la peli-azul- bueno. Creo que iré a descansar un poco.

En ese momento el joven Saotome recordó lo de Ukyo -"Matte, será mejor que dejes eso para después, al parecer Ryoga y Ukyo vendrán a vernos en un rato".

La chica no pudo disimular su curiosidad-"¿Etto?, ¿para que nos querrán?

Ante la pregunta Ranma se hizo el desentendido-"No lo se, quizá quieran pedirnos algo- comento mientras ponía sus manos cruzadas tras su cabeza, algo típico en él.

-"Sera mejor que vayamos a la sala a esperar"- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la salida del Dojo.

-"Hai, es buena idea"- el joven oji-azul se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa para ir juntos a la sala.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Poco después de media hora Ryoga y Ukyo llegaron a la casa Tendo, siendo recibidos por Kasumi.

-"Konnichi wa chicos"- atendió amablemente la onee-chan de las Tendo-"supongo que vienen a ver a Ranma"- dijo con una sonrisa muy característica en ella.

-"Hai, así es"- respondió cortésmente la chica oji-azul

-"Bien, él y Akane los están esperando en la sala, pasen chicos"- dijo lo ultimo dándoles el paso para que pudieran entrar.

-"A-arigato"- el chico del colmillo se sentía algo nervioso.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala notaron que Akane se veía bastante feliz, lamentaron tener que interrumpir el momento.

-"Konnichi wa chicos- saludo la joven de la espátula tamaño familiar, (ya me imagino al pobre de Ryoga sufriendo al hacer enojar a Ukyo, jejeje).

-"Konnichi wa U-chan"- decía el joven artista marcial mientras tronaba sus dedos frente a su querida esposa que se sentía entre las nubes, esto hizo que reaccionara.

-"Que bueno que vinieron a vernos"- decía la chica de la mirada avellana mientras regresaba a la tierra.

En ese momento Ranma se percato de que alguien faltaba-"oye U-chan, y ¿en donde esta p-chan?"

Ukyo ni en cuenta de que Ryoga no estaba junto a ella-"¿Etto?, no lo se"- dijo agachando la cabeza a modo de resignación, siempre era lo mismo, lo descuidaba tantito y el chico se perdía.

-"Aquí estoy nenita, me perdí, demo, ya los encontré"- decía el chico cerdo entrando a la sala.

-"Vaya, pensé que tendríamos que esperar más tiempo para que no encontraras, es bueno saber que te orientaste bien P-CHAN"- Ranma solo le decía así para molestarlo al igual que Ryoga lo hacia con el, ahora esos dos se llevaban muy bien.

-"Ranma ya basta, deja en paz al pobre de Ryoga"- reprendió la peli-azul a su atoradísimo esposo.

Él chico solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y responder calmado-"Esta bien como quieras"- estaba más que claro que no quería discutir.

Ukyo viendo que la cosa no iba por muy buen camino decidió interferir y soltar de una vez la razón de su presencia- "Bueno chicos, solo queríamos decirles que…"-en ese momento se puso un poquito roja-"nos vamos a casar".

El comentario dejo sorprendida a la peli-azul-"¿Nani?, en verdad, enhorabuena por ustedes, es bueno saberlo"- decía mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

Claro que no podían faltar los "alentadores" comentarios del joven artista marcial- "Hai, que bien, mientras no tengan p-chancitos en lugar de bebés"- decía mientras codeaba a Ryoga.

Este comentario puso a pensar al chico del colmillo que comenzó a imaginar como seria su vida si sus hijos tuvieran su maldición. Pero despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar un estruendo y pudo apreciar el rostro de su amigo estampado en la pared.

-"Te lo advertí anata, ya no molestes a Ryoga"- decía la joven Saotome al momento que quitaba el súper mazo de la cabeza de Ranma.

-"Koishii, tu siempre tan linda"- hablo con ironía el chico de la trenza mientras se recuperaba del mazazo, ante el comentario todos comenzaron a reír.

Una vez que las risas cesaron Ukyo habló nuevamente-"Bueno, también queríamos pedirles que sean nuestros padrinos de anillos".

La peli-azul estaba encantada por la petición (digamos que por el embarazo estaba más alegre)- "Yo encantada"

El oji- azul estaba feliz por su amiga-"Yo también estoy de acuerdo, U-chan es como mi hermana y Ryoga va a ser como mi cuñado"- claro que la magia de sus palabras no podía durar mucho- "Demo, P-chan, creo que debes tener preparada una que otra tetera de agua caliente por si se te llega a regar algo- comentó con el fin de molestar a Ryoga.

El chico del colmillo no se podía quedar callado-"Temee"-decía mientras sujetaba a Ranma del cuello-"no digas tonterías, aunque no seria mala idea después de todo"- agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota pero aun sin soltar a su amigo.

El ver esa escena hizo que Akane recordara el día en que descubrió que Ryoga era su adorada mascota.

_Flash back de Akane._

Akane estaba furiosa, conocía la verdad sobre su mascota, y Ryoga lo mejor que había podido hacer fue salir huyendo como un cobarde.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era la forma en que Ranma le había demostrado la verdad, no sabia hasta que punto podía llegar el odio que (supuestamente) él tenia hacia ella, su querido esposo lo único que había hecho era gritarle que era una tonta por n haberse dado cuenta antes. El tan solo recordar ese momento la lastimaba.

_Flash back Del flash back de Akane._

Ranma correteaba a P-Chan por toda la casa lo cual molestaba a Akane que al darse cuenta comenzó a perseguir a su esposo.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño la peli-azul reprendió a Ranma-"¡Baka, ya déjalo, pobrecito!"

En esos momentos Ranma ya tenia agarrado del cuello al cerdito-"¡Cállate!, no voy a permitir que me grites y mucho menos que defiendas a este cerdo"- el oji-azul por instrucciones de Shampoo debía confesar a Akane la verdad sobre Ryoga- "Fíjate quien es en realidad tu estúpida mascota"- decía en el momento en que lanzaba a P-chan a la tina con agua caliente, después de unos segundos y sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria Ryoga salió del agua y Akane al verlo quedo en shock.

El chico de la pañoleta se sintió mal al ver la reacción de la chica-"Akane, yo, ¡shimatta!, se que debí decírtelo antes pero no tenia el valor, gomen ne"- en es momento el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que salir corriendo ya que en verdad se sentía mal. (Debo mencionar que Ryoga al estar en la tina llevaba una toalla puesta que Ranma había lanzado para que se cubriera).

-"Lo vez, eres una tonta por no haberte dado cuenta antes"- dijo el chico de la trenza con amargura mientras salía del cuarto dejando a Akane sola y bastante triste.

_Fin_ _Del Flash back Del flash back de Akane. __(Ligeramente enredado, ¿no creen?, jejeje)_

Sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo enfadada con ese par y menos con Ranma pero prefería hacerlos sufrir un poco.

_Fin del flash back de Akane_

-"Aunque de todas formas tratare de estar alejado del agua para que no haya ningún incidente"- fue lo que escuchó la peli-azul decir a su amigo, ya que como se había sumido en sus recuerdos se aisló un poco de la conversación.

-"Hai, creo que eso será lo mejor"-decía el chico de la trenza que aun se encontraba en la misma posición de antes.

La dueña del Uchan's al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo comenzaba a ponerse morado decidió reprender a su por ahora prometido- "Ryoga, ya suéltalo o no conocerá a su hijo"- decía mientras le daba un espatulazo en la cabeza haciendo que por fin lo soltara.

Ante el comentario todos rieron nuevamente, bueno no todos, a Ryoga no le causo mucha gracia, jejeje.

Una vez que recuperaron el aliento la peli-azul comenzó nuevamente la conversación-"Si necesitan ayuda en algo no duden en llamarnos".

-"Hai, sabemos que podemos contar con ustedes, aunque parece que tenemos a dos niños pequeños a los que cuidar para que no hagan destrozos ese día"- contesto la chica del cabello castaño al ver que Ranma y Ryoga seguían con sus jueguitos de insultos.

-"no te preocupes que yo me encargo de que Ranma no haga ningún alboroto"- comento la joven de los ojos color avellana.

-"Pues mi me parece que ya es un poco tarde y Akane debe descansar, ¿porque no nos vamos?"- hablo por fin el chico de la banda amarilla y negro.

-"Hai, tienes razón koibito, bueno entonces nos vamos para que descanses, cuídense chicos"- al decir esto la castaña se adelanto a tomar de la mano a Ryoga para que no se volviera a perder, este gesto hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco, a veces a Ukyo le parecía increíble que su novio aun fuera tímido, y eso que ya se iban a casar.

Ranma y Akane acompañaron a sus amigos a la salida y esperaron a que se alejaran para volver a entrar a la casa.

-"A-chan, creo que hace un rato no terminamos de hablar muy bien"- en ese momento el chico de la trenza puso un semblante serio.

Akane ya tenia mucha información por ese día y trato de cambiar la conversación-"Creo que deberíamos escoger los anillos pronto".

El oji-azul al ver las intenciones de su esposa se puso aun más serio- "Akane, esto es enserio, debemos decirles lo del bebé a nuestros padres".

A la chica no le quedo de otra más que entrar a la conversación-"Hai, tienes razón"- dijo con resignación-"creo que no podemos ocultárselos por mucho tiempo, creo que otra vez habrá otra fiesta parecida a la de nuestra boda"-dijo lo ultimo ya más tranquila y con una sonrisa en el rostro-"la noticia les va a caer de maravilla, ya me los imagino"- dijo ahora con una risita.

Ranma adoraba ver así a su mujer, pero sabia que su alegría podría terminar muy pronto si no se iban de Nerima-"También, perdona que no te lo haya preguntado antes demo, me parece que es lo mejor, creo que debemos protegerlo o protegerla de todos los peligros que puede correr en este lugar".

-"A que te refieres anata"- ahora la joven artista marcial ponía toda la atención a las palabras que su esposo le decía.

-"Creo, que por lo menos hasta que nazca debemos irnos de aquí"- dijo mirando a su esposa fijamente. Ranma quería disfrutar por lo menos el embarazo de Akane, ya que seguramente ella lo echaría de su lado por todas las estupideces que había hecho en los últimos meses, pues sabía que si Shampoo se enteraba del estado de Akane, por la rabia le contaría todo a la chica.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la hora de la cena, los chicos ya estaban más que preparado para decirles todo a sus padres. La peli-azul al ver que su querido marido estaba más que nervioso prefirió comenzar a hablar-"Otou-san, tíos, debemos decirles algo que sabemos cambiara nuestra vida por completo- dijo en tono serio tratando de preocuparlos un poco.

-"Akane, dinos que pasa, ¿acaso mi musuko no se a comportado como todo un hombre?- pregunto la matriarca Saotome desenvainando su "hermosa" katana.

-"Ofukuro, ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así?- dijo con reproche el chico de la trenza, que a la vez se sentía intimidado por el filo de la katana de su madre.

-"Entonces que pasa chico"- dijo tratando de intervenir el hombre panda, pues sabia que si su hijo recibía seppuku, él también por no haberlo educado bien.

-"Bueno, entonces que es lo que sucede hija"- hablo el patriarca de las Tendo al borde del llanto por la preocupación.

Nabiki por ser la más inteligente ya sabia de la condición de su hermana -"¡Hay otou-san!, se nota que eres ingenuo, no vez que Akane esta un poco más rara"-

Soun que a todas sus hijas las veía como niñas pequeñas no entendió lo que Nabiki le intento decir- "Pues yo veo igual de sana que siempre a mi pequeñita"- en ese momento a Nabiki le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Kasumi, entendiendo lo que Nabiki había insinuado no pudo contener la emoción- "Akane, entonces tu estas…"- no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida, pero su felicidad era mas que notoria.

La peli-azul quiso completar la frase que sabia su onee-chan diría-"Hai, así es Kasumi, estoy embarazada"- lo dijo tan tranquila y TAN DE GOLPE que dejo a su padre y tíos en shock.

Cuando estos por fin reaccionaron no pudieron faltar las felicitaciones.

Un "Sabia que mi hijo era todo un Saotome, dicho por Genma, o "mi pequeña ya es toda una señora" dicha entre llanto por Soun, y por ultimo un "hijos muchísimas felicidades, me alegro por ustedes, será un gran niño" dicho por Nodoka.

-"También puede ser una niña"- dijo el futuro padre siendo abrazado muy efusivamente por su madre.

-"Que bien hermanita, el sueño de otou-san hecho realidad"-dijo la mercenaria de las Tendo alzando su índice a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo a su hermana.

-"Felicidades chicos, serán unos buenos padres"- fue lo único que les dijo Kasumi, ya que por petición de su padre fue por varias botellas de sake.

Y así continuaron con su muy ruidosa celebración, la cual por parte de Genma y Soun duro más de 3 días.

______________________________________________________________________________________

KONNICHI WA A TODOS.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI.

SE QUE TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE ME HAN ESTADO ENCARGANDO DEMASIADA TAREA EN LA ESCUELA Y VIENDO MIS CALIFICACIONES ES MEJOR QUE ME APURE.

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO TENDRE PARA DENTRO DE 15 DIAS, YA QUE PARECE QUE ME SALIO UN POCO MÁS LARGO QUE ESTE.

ESPERANDO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ME MARCHO.

SAYONARA, NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES Y CHINO.

¿Etto?: ¿eh?

Airen: Marido

Onegai: Por favor

Baka: Idiota (esta de plano no puede faltar)

Demo: Pero

Bakayaro: Estúpido cretino o estúpido idiota

Haí: Sí

Nannichuan: Agua del hombre ahogado

Arigato: Gracias

Nani: ¿Que?

Matte: Espera

Koishii: mi amor, mi vida

Kawaiikune: Algo no lindo, fea (apodo "cariñoso" de Ranma a Akane)

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota

Konnichi wa: Hola

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Gomen ne: Lo siento, discúlpame

Anata: Querido, mi amor

Temee: Tú (pero dicho de un modo muy agresivo)

Shimatta: Maldición

Koibito: Mi amor, amorcito

Otou-san: Papá

Musuko: Hijo

Katana: Espada que utiliza Nodoka

Seppuku: Ritual que siempre que puede Nodoka intenta hacer a Ranma, consiste en sacrificarlo con la katana


	7. La boda de Ryoga y Ukyo snif,snif

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA BODA DE RYOGA Y UKYO**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS, QUIERO DECIRLES A TODOS QUE ME DUELE EN EL ALMA HABER CASADO A MI RYOGA, OSEA MI RYOGA CON UKYO, SNIF, SNIF, AUNQUE HABLE CON ELLA Y ME PROMETÍO QUE LO CUIDARIA MUY BIEN (ESTO LO HABLAMOS DESPUES DE QUE YO, OSEA, YO, INTENTARA CORTARME LAS VENAS POR LA NOTICIA, NECESITE VARIAS VISITAS AL PSICOLOGO PARA RECUPERARME, SI COMO NO, JEJEJE), EN FIN, AHORA MI CHICO SE CASARA CON UNA BUENA AMIGA Y GRAN COSINERA. **

**Y PUES RECORDAR LO DE SIEMPRE:**

**RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, LOS MANGAS, LAS PELICULAS, LAS OVAS, LOS 161 CAPITULOS Y SOBRE TODO LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, A LA CUAL LE AGRADESCO LA EXISTENCIA DE RANMA ½, LO UNICO QUE NO AGRADESCO ES QUE LA HAYAN QUITADO DE LA TELE.**

**LO UNICO AQUÍ QUE SI ME PERTENECE ES ESTE FIC.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

_-"ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-_

(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)

-"ESTO QUE OS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-

________________________________________________________________________________________

Había pasado un mes, Akane ya tenia un poco más de pancita pero aun no era muy notorio.

Ranma por su parte había logrado mantener a Shampoo alejada de su esposa, todos gracias a ciertos encuentros íntimos que él tenía con la amazona. La chica del cabello purpura aún no sabia del estado de su eterna rival por lo cual trataba de mantener a Ranma todo el tiempo con ella, claro que el chico se las ingeniaba para escapar.

También otro cosa que pasaría en solo un día más era la boda de Ryoga y Ukyo, todos estaban como locos, un mes era tiempo suficiente para tener una gran celebración, aún más grande que la de Ranma y Akane, pero ambos decidieron que mejor querían algo sencillo y no muy caro, preferían tener una luna de miel en un buen lugar.

-"Koibito, ¿Dónde pongo esto?"- decía el chico de la banda amarilla con negro mientras entraba al Uchan´s con varias cajas en los brazos.

Ukyo estaba bastante ocupada viendo que era lo que les hacia falta-"Mmm, ponlos ahí anata"- decía la castaña señalando una mesa que ya casi estaba llena de paquetes.

El artista marcial puso los paquetes con mucho cuidado en la mesita, ya que no sabía si el contenido de estas era algo que se pudiera quebrar-"No entiendo por qué tienen que enviar los regalos antes de la boda"- aprovecho que había una silla cerca para descansar aunque fuera solo un momento.

La oji-azul se encontraba igual de cansada que su prometido-"Ni yo, esto es muy molesto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y ahora aparte debemos acomodar los regalos"- decía con pesar.

En la entrada se escucho una risita la cual era muy conocida por el par-"Konnichi wa chicos, ¿Cómo van?"- pregunto la peli-azul sabiendo que la respuesta no era muy esperanzadora.

-"Pues como podrás darte cuenta aun faltan cosas por hacer y no paran de llegar los regalos"- decía la chica de la espátula mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que aun estaban disponibles, ofreciéndole otra a su amiga.

La peli-azul trataba de animar a la que hace algunos años fue su rival (Ahora Ukyo es MI rival por haberme quitado a MI Ryoga, una vez aclarado el punto, prosigamos)-"A nosotros nos paso lo mismo, aunque nosotros no hicimos la gran cosa en lo del arreglo y lo demás, Nabiki se encargo de casi todo".

-"Lo malo es que aun siendo tu hermana cobro lo suficiente como para vivir como una reina por un mes"- decía el chico del colmillo mientras les entregaba un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-"Hai, lo se, Nabiki no tiene remedio"- decía poniendo una mano en su frente.

-"¿Y que tal va el pequeñín?"- Ukyo estaba muy al pendiente de lo que sucediera entre sus amigos.

La artista marcial estaba más que feliz por el hecho de que seria madre-"Pues aún no se me nota mucho, apenas tengo dos meses, todavía esta chiquito"-decía con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La oji-azul estaba tranquila al ver que Akane se sentía feliz, eso le decía que Ranma había seguido su consejo-"Hai, tienes razón, aun esta chiquito, demo veras que en unos meses eso cambiara"

-"¿Y Ranma sigue con la idea de irse de aquí?"- comento el chico del colmillo que ya se estaba quedando dormido.

-"Ya no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema pues siempre terminamos discutiendo, es que, yo me sentiría muy rara lejos de mi casa, de mi amigos, de mi familia, demo si no hay remedio tendré que aceptar lo que Ranma me pide"-decía con pesar la peli-azul.

-"Los vamos a extrañar mucho, demo, por su hijo deben hacer hasta lo imposible"-comentaba la castaña con melancolía.

-"Y nosotros a ustedes"- dijo con un poco de tristeza-"demo, bueno, ya no hablemos de eso, mejor díganme, ¿a donde van a ir de luna de miel?"

-"La verdad no tengo ideas, mi otou-san es el que se encargó de eso y no nos ha dicho nada"-dijo alzando los hombros en señal de resignación a la vez que resoplaba con pesar.

-"Ya veo, pero no te pongas así, quizá quiere darles una linda sorpresa"- dijo la artista marcial tratando de animar a su amiga-"no te preocupes, ahora, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?"- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-"Seria buena idea que me ayudaras, ven conmigo"- dijo tomando dirección a las escaleras, pero antes de subir se dirigió a Ryoga-Anata, acomoda las cosas como quieras, ¿hai?

-"Hai, no te preocupes"- respondió el chico del colmillo con una sonrisa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez en la habitación de Ukyo, Akane se dio cuenta de que su amiga no la quería para acomodar algo o hacer alguna cosa relacionada con la boda. Al darse vuelta noto que la castaña tenia un semblante serio.

-"Akane, tengo algo muy importante que decirte"- la oji-azul quería ir al grano.

-"Lo supuse, porque aquí no veo nada que tenga que ver con la boda"- dijo la peli-azul mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-"Tengo un retraso muy importante, creo…creo que estoy embarazada- soltó de golpe dejando a Akane más que sorprendida.

Una vez que la chica del mazo reacciono se puedo feliz-"¡Qué buena noticia!, Ryoga se va a poner feliz"- intento seguir hablando pero Ukyo la interrumpió.

-"Él es quien me preocupa"- dijo con un poco de tristeza la castaña.

-"¿Demo, por qué?"- pregunto algo confundida la artista marcial.

-"Por el simple y sencillo hecho de que el señor primero quiere curarse y después tener familia"-dijo con desdén-"piensa que la maldición puede heredarse y eso le aterra"- dijo un poco más calmada.

-"Ya veo, la verdad es que yo no había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad, demo, pase lo que pase el será mi pequeñito y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar"-decía con orgullo la chica de los ojos color avellana-"Además, no creo que sea hereditario, al fin y al cabo, es eso, una maldición que ellos consiguieron, no fue algo con lo que hayan nacido"-dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga y a ella misma que por un momento se había puesto a pensar en esa terrible posibilidad.

-"Tienes razón, de todas formas, pienso contarle todo después de la boda para que no huya como un cobarde- dijo más tranquila la chica de la espátula.

Ese último comentario no le gusto a Akane pues pensaba que lo mejor era contárselo antes de la boda para ver la reacción del chico y comprobar si era capaz de "calmar" su orgullo por el amor de su amiga- "Esta bien, esa es tu decisión, solo espero que después no te arrepientas de tu decisión".

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un rato, Akane regreso a su casa, fue directamente a su habitación, pues imaginaba que ahí encontraría a su perezoso marido, y si, al entrar encontró a Ranma profundamente dormido, aunque lo entendía pues había estado trabajando mucho junto con Ryoga en los arreglos de la boda, el chico de la trenza los ayudaba no solo por el hecho de que eran sus amigos, sino también porque quería a Ukyo como una hermana. Como ya era la hora de la comida por más que no quisiera, tubo que despertarlo.

Akane se acerco a la cama y comenzó a hablarle-"Ranma- dijo quedito y moviéndolo- Ranma- dijo otra vez un poco más fuerte logrando que su marido refunfuñara pero no fue suficiente para lograr su objetivo, otra vez iba a hablar cuando sintió que la abrazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-"Kawaiikune, ya desperté"- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ante el comentario la peli-azul reprocho pero a la vez le dedico una sonrisa-"Baka irrespetuoso con la madre de tu hijo".

-"Repite lo que dijiste, quiero escucharlo de nuevo"- dijo con la misma sonrisa boba de antes.

-"¿Nani?, ¿Cuál?, ¿Baka?"-dijo entre risas.

-"Iie, lo otro kawaiikune"- dijo sacándole la lengua.

Akane al ver el gesto de su esposo decidió imitarlo, ambos se pusieron a reír como dos tontos enamorados, na vez que se calmaron ella continuó- "¿la madre de tu hijo?"

-"Que lindo se escucha eso"-dijo el chico de la trenza dándole un pequeño beso en el vientre a su esposa.

El gesto hizo que Akane se pusiera un poco roja, ahora que todo estaba bien aún le costaba acostumbrarse a los mimos que le daba Ranma-"Bueno, tenemos que ir a comer y después regresar a casa de Ukyo para seguirles ayudando"- dijo tratando de desviar la conversación para no ponerse mas roja.

-"No es bueno que hagas tanto esfuerzo A-chan"- sabia que su querida esposa era muy testaruda y no le gustaba que la trataran como niña chiquita, pero si era necesario, así lo haría.

-"Ya se, por eso hago cosas pequeñas Ranma"- dijo poniendo cara de berrinche.

-"Mejor vamos a comer ¿hai?"- su estomago ya le reprochaba, aparte de que no quería discutir con su mujer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de comer (por cierto Akane ya comía como Ranma, el bebito ya le pedía un poco más, sobre todo siendo un Saotome) se dirigieron a la casa de Ukyo la cual estaba mucho, pero mucho peor que en la mañana, había muchos más arreglos y regalos.

-"Konnichi wa chicos, ya regresamos"- saludo la artista marcial divertida al ver a sus amigos más que agotados (si me van a traicionar, pues que les cueste ¿no?, jejeje).

-"Konnichi wa"- contesto la parejita al mismo tiempo.

-"Díganos en que les ayudamos, entre más rápido mejor"- decía el artista marcial mientras se dirigía hacia Ryoga.

-"Ven, ayúdame a traer las cajas de sake y demás bebida del camión"-decía jalando a su ami-rival de la playera.

-"¿Camión, Ryoga tienes un camión?"- preguntó algo confundido el chico de la trenza (perdonen, pero a veces Ranma es algo torpe, solo vean sus calificaciones en la escuela).

-"Hay Ran-chan, como que ¿qué camión? pues el que trae las bebidas, la empresa las trae hasta acá, tal parece que no tuviste una boda hace 2 meses- decía entre risas la oji-azul.

-"Ahhhhhhhhh"- dijo poniendo carita de ya entendí- demo, no seria mejor idea que la llevaran de una vez al Dojo, al fin y al cabo ahí será la fiesta, sino, mañana habrá que levantarse más temprano para transportar todo.

En ese momento Ryoga comenzó a rascarse la cabeza-"Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso"-(tonto, traidor, bakayaro, mmm, en fin, pero así te amo, cof, cof, ejem, perdonen)-"bueno, pues entonces vamos, mientras que las chicas aprovechen para que le hagan arreglos al vestido"-dijo al ver que el diseñador había llegado.

El chico de la trenza lo apoyó-"Hai, tienes razón, estar aquí solo con 2 mujeres da cosa"- con una risita y más bajito completo-"quizá en realidad sean 3 mujeres"- dijo sabiendo que el diseñador era de sexo dudoso.

Apresurados salieron del Uchan's con dirección al Dojo Tendo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al irse los chicos las mujeres comenzaron con su labor, ósea hacerle arreglos al vestido, Ukyo no había querido comprarlo hecho, prefirió que se lo hicieran (no se de que privilegios goza esta tipa, ejem, perdón de nuevo).

-"¡Oe!, eso dolió- dijo con disgusto la castaña pues el diseñador la había picado ligeramente.

-"Hay querida, demo si apenas te toque, se me hace que estas nerviosa, y quien no lo estaría si tu chico esta como quiere, y más con esa trenza"- dijo pensando que el novio era Ranma.

-"Pues ese no es el novio, el novio era el de la banda amarilla, el otro es MI ESPOSO-dijo con disgusto la chica del mazo (eso Akane, defiende al pobre Ranma).

-"Ops, lo siento querida, pero esta como quiere"- dijo sin remordimiento alguno, Akane estaba pensando seriamente en sacar su mazo, pero decidió aguantarse las ganas.

Akane decidió ignorarlo y dirigirse hacia Ukyo-"Cálmate, no es para tanto, a veces él te pone muy sensible"- dijo tocando su vientre (encima, la des...carada va a tener un hijo de mi chico)

-"Tu crees, aunque aun no confirmo nada"- (no entiendes que yo ya te confirme todo, a veces me desesperas Ukyo)

-"Estoy segura de que si lo estas, y tranquila, a mi me pasa igual, este bebé me ha traído varias discusiones sin sentido con Ranma"- dijo recordando un suceso un poco extraño.

_**Flash back**_

Era un día como cualquier otro, aunque no para la pareja más famosa de todo Japón (bueno, exagere, dejémoslo en la más famosa de Nerima), pues Akane había obligado a Ranma a entrenarla.

-"Vamos Ranma, comencemos con el entrenamiento"-trataba de convencerlo poniendo la cara más tierna que tenia.

-"Esta bien- decía resignado sabiendo que no iba a lograr que la chica cambiara de opinión-"demo no te esfuerces mucho quieres, no me perdonaría que le pasara algo al bebé".

-"¡Hay anata!, ya te dije que no te preocupes, este nene va a estar aquí adentro por un buen rato"-la peli-azul quería convencer a su sobre protector esposo de que nada malo pasaría.

-"Esta bien, como quieras"- decía no muy convencido, solo por no discutir.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un rato de entrenamiento Akane se distrajo y Ranma sin querer le dio un golpe en la cara, no fue muy fuerte pero…

-"Debes cuidar más tu defensa- dijo el joven artista marcial esperando que su amada e "inocente" esposa no se enfadara por lo sucedido.

Pero por razones lógicas para algunos, pero no para Ranma, la chica comenzó una discusión- ¡baka, ¿por qué me pegas?!- dijo exaltada.

El pobre Ranma no sabia que hacer-"¿Nani?, pero si estamos entrenando, además, solo fue un pequeño golpe".

-"¡Ranma no baka!, me lastimaste, te detesto"- en ese momento la chica se dio media vuelta y salió del Dojo.

Mientras la chica salía, Nabiki que había escuchado los gritos de su hermana entraba al lugar-"Vaya cuñadito, y esto es solo el comienzo"-decía con una risita la mercenaria chica.

-"¿Nani?"- no entendí a que se refería su cuñada-"¿a que te refieres?"

-"Al nuevo humor de Akane, si antes era enojona espérate que se pondrá peor"-decía la mediana de las Tendo tratando de incomodar al oji-azul.

-"Shimatta, ¿en verdad?, pues ni modo, tendré que ser paciente por la salud del bebé y sobre todo la mía"-dijo el chico de la trenza con una gota de sudor en la frente.

En ese momento Akane regreso al Dojo pensando que se le había pasado la mano, pero cuando escucho lo que Ranma dijo, se puso peor y comenzó a gritar-"Así que por tu bien ¿eh?"- se dirigió hacia donde su asustado marido estaba- "pues yo ya estoy harta, lo único que te preocupa es el bebé y tú"-se estaba acercando tanto a Ranma, que el chico lo único que podía hacer era retroceder- "yo no te importo ¿ne baka?"- dijo esto a punto de llorar.

-"Ves lo que te digo"- decía Nabiki más que divertida por ver la escena-"bueno cuñadito tu que todo lo puedes, calma a la fiera de mi hermanita, yo tengo cosas que hacer- en ese momento se dirigió a la puerta del Dojo y la abrió.

-"Nabiki no me dejes solo por favor, jamás pensé que diría algo así, demo, te necesito"-decía casi suplicando el artista marcial dirigiéndose a su cuñada, él sabia perfectamente que por más fuerte que fuera no podía controlar a su amada y "tierna" esposa.

El comentario dicho por el chico no le cayó muy bien a la peli-azul y comenzó nuevamente su ataque de histeria incontenible (mucho dramatismo, jejeje, lo siento así soy yo)-"Aparte, ahora quieres a mi hermana, Ranma Saotome, explícame eso"- sacaba humo por las orejas- "vamos, di algo a tu favor".

El oji-azul al ver que su amada se acercaba a él peligrosamente prefirió retroceder y poco a poco fue saliendo del Dojo. Una vez logrado su objetivo salió corriendo y comenzó a saltar de techo en techo huyendo de su "linda y cariñosa" esposa.

A Akane solo le quedo gritar-"¡Ranma baka!, regresa aquí gallina"

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-"Hai, estoy más que segura"- decía un poco roja por haber recordado ese acontecimiento.

-"Parece que Ranma y Ryoga no la van a pasar muy bien estos meses"- decía ya más calmada y un tanto risueña la joven cocinera (al menos mi Ryoga de hambre no se va a morir)

-"Hai, eso parece"- la peli-azul se alegro de ver contenta a su amiga.

-"Bueno querida, ya termine"- decía el diseñador alegre al ver la obra tan perfecta que había creado.

-"Fiú, que bien, ya me estaba aburriendo"-comentaba la castaña mientras se bajaba del banquito en donde se había tenido que subir.

-"Linda, será mejor que te lo quites para que no se estropee"- sugería el diseñador mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-"Haí querido, no te preocupes, eso are- en ese momento se despidió de él- ¿vienes conmigo Akane?

-"Hai, claro"-sonrió la oji-marrón.

Esperaron a que el diseñador se fuera y subieron a la habitación de Ukyo. En ese momento y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta los chicos regresaron, se le veía cansado, pero les estaba ayudando como entrenamiento.

-"¡Koibito ya regresamos!- dijo feliz el futuro esposo y ¿padre? (sí, sí, así es, mi Ryoga va a ser padre y yo no soy la madre, bua, bua)

-"parece que las chicas están en la habitación"- dedujo el joven Saotome.

-"Bueno, pues entonces vamos a verlas"- al chico le urgía ver a su prometida.

-"Demo, ¿y si siguen con el vestido?"- comento con preocupación el artista marcial.

-"Iie, el diseñador ya se fue"- el chico de la banda amarilla estaba a punto de subir las escaleras.

-"Esta bien, como digas, demo si siguen con el vestido te hecho a ti el barco"-por alguna razón el oji-azul sentía que algo pasaba.

-"Esta bien, como digas"- decía el chico del colmillo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Cuando estaban por llegar al cuarto Ranma logro escuchar una parte de la conversación de las chicas que supuso no le caería nada bien a Ryoga pero por más que intento llevarse al chico este no acepto marcharse y no le quedo otra opción mas que quedarse con él.

Ambos chicos estaban muy pegados a la puerta-"Bueno, he decidido hacer una prueba casera"- se escuchaba decir a la castaña.

-"Haí, hazla, yo aquí te espero"- a la peli-azul le urgía saber si su amiga estaba o no embarazada. (No se porque le hacen tanto al iris, en fin).

La oji-azul al ver la insistencia de su amiga agarro aún más valor-"Por fin sabré si estoy o no embarazada"-(haber mija, que parte de que SI ESTAS EMBARAZADA no te ha quedad claro, cof, cof, lo siento, estoy enojada con ella por quitarme a mi P-chan)

Las últimas palabras de la joven cocinera retumbaron en los oídos de Ryoga, el cual se desmayo de la impresión. Las chicas escucharon el golpe de este al caer y dieron un pequeño salto ya que las tomo de sorpresa, preocupadas salieron a ver que sucedía. Al ver al chico tirado Ukyo se asusto y, por el contrario Akane al ver a su esposo le dedico una mirada que fulminaría a cualquiera.

-"¿Por qué no te lo llevaste baka?"- reprendió en voz baja la peli-azul a su marido.

Ranma al ver que su amada esposa no estaba muy contenta trato de calmarla-"Yo que iba a saber que Ukyo estaba embarazada"- en el momento en que Ranma termino la frase Ryoga reacciono, pero al volver a escuchar la palabra embarazo se desmayo una vez más.

Al ver la reacción de su prometido la castaña se puso un poco triste (se lo merece)- Espero que si haya boda o creeré que Ryoga es un patán".

La artista marcial trataba de controlar a su amiga-"Tranquila, estoy segura de que va a entender".

-"Pobre cerdito, parece que no le cayó bien la noticia"-dijo con su típico tono burlón el chico de la trenza el cual en esos momentos llevaban consigo un balde de agua fría-"toma, para que te refresques- dicho esto le lanzó el agua Ryoga (yo le hubiera echado agua pero con una manguera, no es mala idea ¿no creen?) haciéndolo y convirtiéndolo en P-chan-"Parece que tu y yo tendremos una conversación muy, pero muy larga, U-chan has lo que tengas que hacer, yo luego te lo regreso- concluyo regalándole una sonrisa de esas que cuando aún quería al chico la hipnotizaban, después se dirigió a su mujer , le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la ventana con el cerdito medio ahorcado porque lo estaba agarrando de la pañoleta.

Ukyo estaba un poco más relajada después de que Ranma se llevo a su prometido- "Y ahora, ¿que tendrá planeado tu querido "airen"?"- dijo lo ultimo en tono de burla.

Ante el comentario la chica del mazo le saco la lengua para después darle su opinión-"No estoy seguro, pero siento que será algo que ara entender al cerdo de tu prometido"-dijo lo ultimo cobrándose la que su amiga le había hecho.

-"Mala"- decía entre risas la castaña- "demo, de todas formas no estoy segura de si estoy o no"- le costaba terminar la frase.

-"¡Pues que estas esperando mujer!, Troya esta a punto de arder nuevamente y tu no te apresuras"- reprochaba la peli-azul que se estaba desesperando por lo indecisa que era su amiga.

-"Esta bien Akane, no te enojes conmigo ¿quieres?, ya he tenido suficiente"- la joven cocinera no quería que su amiga también se pusiera en mal plan con ella.

-"Pues entonces no le des mas vueltas al asunto y has la prueba de una maldita vez Ukyo"-decía mientras la tomaba por los hombros y hacia que la mirara fijamente.

En ese momento la chica de la espátula entro al baño que estaba en su habitación y se encerró, al poco tiempo regreso con lagrimas en lo ojos. Akane al ver su estado se preocupo.

-"Y bien, ¿Qué pasó?"- fue lo único que logro decir la peli-azul.

-"Po…positivo, Akane, estoy embarazada"-dijo llorando aún con más fuerza y lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga (no se porque tanto drama, ósea Ukyo, te lo dije desde hace rato, ¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME HACE CASO?)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en el parque que estaba cerca del Uchan's, Ranma charlaba muy seriamente con Ryoga el cual aún estaba convertido en P-chan.

-"Ryoga a veces me desesperas"- decía algo serio el chico de la trenza- "el hecho de que Uchan este embarazada no quiere decir que es el fin del mundo"-prosiguió cruzando los brazos en señal de reprensión.

-"Kui, kui, kui, kui"-(TRADUCCIÓN: ¿demo y la maldición?)

-"La maldición importa muy poco Hibiki entiéndelo, la maldición no puede heredarse porque no nacimos con ella, es solo eso una MALDICIÓN"- todos los que pasaban por donde el par estaba se les quedaban viendo pues no podían creer que una persona estuviera hablando con un cerdo (de hecho yo hablo con mi perrita, pero esa es otra historia, Lunita te amo hija mía, jejeje, perdón)

-"Kui, kui"- (TRADUCCIÓN: estoy confundido).

-"Es normal, solo espero que te comportes como un hombre y te cases mañana con ella si en verdad la amas, si no es así, no se que estas haciendo aquí- y para concluir el oji-azul puso la cara más seria que pudo, además de que su mirada fulminaría a cualquiera-"solo te advierto una cosa, escúchame bien Ryoga, si no respondes por U-chan y el bebé yo mismo me hare cargo de ellos y de que tú no los veas en toda tu vida, quedo claro"- P-chan solo asintió (mi Ryoga no es ningún cobarde)- "Perfecto regresemos al Uchan´s"- y sin esperar respuesta tomo al cerdito de la pañoleta y se lo llevo de techo en techo.

Una vez en el local Ranma buscó agua caliente y se la hecho encima a P-chan convirtiéndolo inmediatamente en Ryoga.

-"Bien y ahora a hablar con U-chan, amenos que quieras optar por la otra opción que te di"- decía con un poco de amargura el oji-azul.

-"Iie, ya entendí y se que mi deber es estar con ellos"- decía con decisión el chico de la banda amarilla.

-"No quiero que estés solo por obligación, debes sentirlo o terminaran mal"- decía aún igual el chico de la trenza.

-"Iie, para mi no es una obligación, deseo estar con ellos en verdad"- el chico del colmillo se estaba poniendo nervioso por el toque de autoridad que en esos momentos tenia su amigo.

En ese momento bajaron las chicas que se veían muy alegres, pero al verlos a ambos el semblante de la castaña cambio.

En ese momento la peli-azul se acercó a su marido-"¿Todo bien?"- pregunto posando sus ojos avellana en los azul grisáceo del chico.

-"Así parece"- dijo depositando un pequeño beso en la boca de su esposa.

El chico del colmillo reunió todo el valor posible para iniciar la conversación-"Ukyo, creo que debemos hablar"- decía entre nervioso pero a la vez seguro de lo que pensaba decir pero sobre todo hacer.

La oji-azul al ver a su amado no pudo evitar sentirse triste- "Ryoga, yo no pienso atarte a mi y mucho menos obligarte a responder por el bebé, lo podre hacer yo sola, no te preocupes, no estropearemos tus planes"-decía con un toque de amargura.

El joven Hibiki tomo de las manos a la cocinera de Okonomiyakis e hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos-"Ukyo, yo… yo si quiero ser tu esposo y también el padre de este bebé"- decía poniendo una de sus manos en su vientre-"quiero compartir contigo mi vida y que tu hagas lo mismo conmigo.

-"¡Lo dices en serio Ryoga Hibiki!"- decía con ojos brillosos la castaña.

-"Creo que nunca había hablado tan en serio Ukyo Kuonji"- decía emocionado el chico del colmillo.

En ese momento la atajo a el abrazándola de la cintura y se dieron un tierno y bastante largo beso. (Ranma, Akane, hagan algo por favor).

-"Ejem, yo creo que nosotros nos retiramos, se hace tarde y de seguro ya cenaron sin nosotros, aunque creo que ustedes están comiendo lo que nos tocaba"- decía con una risita picara el oji-azul.

-"Haí, tienes razón, mejor nos vamos, nos vemos mañana chicos, no se desvelen, créanme que n querrán aparecer como momias en su boda"- decía también con una risita.

Ni Ryoga ni Ukyo se querían terminar con el beso por lo cual con las manos hicieron un ademan de despedida.

(RANMA, AKANE LES DIJE QUE HICIERAN ALGO PERO NO QUE SE LARGARAAAAAAAAAN, NO LOS DEJEN SOLOS, REGRESEN O YA NO SERAN MI PAREJA PROTAGONISTAAAAAAAAA, cof, cof, perdonen, es que aún no me hago a la idea de que Ryoga no es mío, tratare que no ocurra de nuevo, pero no les prometo nada)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De camino al Dojo, Akane comenzó a interrogar a Ranma- "Y bien anata, ¿Cómo le hiciste para convencer a Ryoga?"

-"¿Etto?, pues solo le dije que o se hacia cargo el o me hacia cargo yo"-respondió tranquilamente el artista marcial.

-"Ya veo"- dijo un poco seria la peli-azul- "y si no hubiera aceptado, ¿si hubieras hecho lo que dijiste?, ¿te hubieras hecho cargo?"

-"Por supuesto, Ukyo es como una hermana para mi, no seria capas de abandonarla en un momento como este"- decía el oji-azul mirando a su esposa.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso"- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su marido- bueno, hay que apurarnos para poder descansar un rato, mañana será un largo día".

-"Hai, lo se, pero a este paso será imposible llegar hoy"- el artista marcial soltó una pequeña risita burlona-"así que agárrate fuerte, yo me encargo de que lleguemos pronto"- decía cargándola entre sus brazos comenzando a brincar de techo en techo hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al siguiente día todo estaba listo para la celebración mejor conocida como boda.

-"Vamos Ryoga, entra ya onegai"- decía ya un tanto desesperada la joven peli-azul.

-"Hai, ya solo faltas tú- lo regañaba el oji-azul también desesperado-"quien lo diría, además de cerdo, gallina- dijo en tono de burla para hacerlo reaccionar.

-"A quien le dices gallina, te voy a demostrar que yo no soy ningún gallina Saotome"- por lo enojado que estaba el chico del colmillo solito entró al Dojo.

-"Eso funciona siempre"- se sentía "orgulloso" por su logro, Akane al verlo le regalo una sonrisa de esas que sabia derretían a su marido.

Una vez dentro, la ceremonia comenzó y el momento de la verdad y mi derrota llegó (jejeje).

El sacerdote era el mismo que había casado a Ranma y Akane, después de un rato por fin llego el momento de decir las palabras "mágicas" (si como no).

-"Ukyo Kuonji aceptas por esposo a Ryoga Hibiki, ¿y prometes amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?"- la verdad es que el sacerdote estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, no sabia si el par podía ser igual o peor que el reciente matrimonio Saotome.

-"Hai, acepto"- respondió sin titubeos y decidida la castaña.

-"Ryoga Hibiki, aceptas por esposa a Ukyo Kuonji y ¿prometes amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?"- pregunto de nueva cuenta el sacerdote.

Al escuchar esas palabras Ryoga comenzó a hacer recuerdos y se aterra nuevamente al saber que será padre-"…,…,…"- en esos momentos deseaba ser p-chan.

Ukyo al ver que el chico no reaccionaba se preocupó-"¿Ryoga que pasa?"

-"Y bien"- el padre se estaba desesperando porque el chico no reaccionaba. (Vamos Ryoga no lo hagas, no te cases con ella).

En ese momento el artista marcial reacciono-"Hai, yo, acepto"- al escuchar esas palabras Ukyo se puso feliz y el padre suspiró aliviado. (Mi Ryoga no es ningún cobarde y yo tenía que dejarlo ir)

-"Bien y ahora, por el poder que a mi me confiere yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"- el sacerdote prefirió evitar la parte en donde pregunta si alguien no estaba de acuerdo porque sabia que yo me podía arrepentir y entraría al Dojo en cualquier momento, jejeje)

Los novios obedientes como siempre no lo dudaron ni un momento y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios

-_"Vaya, por lo menos esta fue menos escandalosa que la de la vez anterior"-_ decía el padre mientras con un pañuelo se limpiaba el sudor por lo nervioso que había estado durante la ceremonia.

La fiesta fue lo que siguió, y después de ella los novios se prepararon para salir de luna de miel.

-"Ran-chan, Akane, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos dieron"- decía muy feliz la chica de la espátula.

-"Hay Ukyo, no fue nada, lo hicimos con mucho gusto"- la peli-azul estaba feliz de ver por fin unidos a sus amigos.

-"Así es U-chan, sabes que yo te quiero como una hermana"- aportaba el chico de la trenza.

-"Pues espero que así sea Saotome"- comentaba el aún confundido novio.

-"Por cierto p-chan toma esto, es mi regalo de bodas para ustedes, es más creo que te va a servir ya que van a ir a un lugar en donde hay agua, así te puedes meter a nadar cerdito"- decía lo ultimo con burla-"creo que lo voy a extrañar un poco"- decía lanzándole un pequeño frasco.

-"¿Etto?, y ¿que es esto?- pregunto el chico de la banda amarilla algo confundido.

-"Es una poción que tiene los mismos efectos que el nannichuan"- dijo el artista marcial como si nada.

-"¡¿Nani?!"- decían los otros 3 sorprendidos.

-"Hai, lo es, solo funciona si lo disuelves en agua muy caliente, casi hirviendo, eso me dolió mucho pero si funciono".

-"¿Y por qué rayos no me dijiste nada?"- soltó con enojo la peli-azul

-"Bueno, es que tenia que ver la manera de decírtelo, aparte de que la poción trajo consecuencias pues mi contraparte se desprendió de mi, ella vendrá dentro de un mes o quizá más"- decía tratando de relajas a su esposa.

Ryoga estaba más que emocionado, hasta tenia lagrimas en los ojos-"Por fin, seré un hombre completo"- decía poniendo su típica pose de triunfo, pero esta se desvaneció al recordar u pequeño detalle que lo carcomía por dentro-"no puedo utilizarlo"- decía muy a su pesar.

-"Demo, ¿por qué demonios dices eso?" - preguntaba sorprendido el oji-azul.

-"Si mi bebé nace con la maldición esto podrá curarlo"-decía observando con tristeza el frasco entregándoselo a Ukyo.

-"Sigues con esa tontería, esta bien como quieras, demo yo sigo manteniendo mi posición".

-"¿Estas seguros Ryoga?"- Ukyo no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-"Hai, estoy seguro".

-"Chicos no quiero interrumpirlos demo se les esta haciendo algo tarde, perderán el vuelo si no se apresuran"- decía la oji-marrón viendo su Reloj.

-"Tienes razón, ya es bastante tarde"- la castaña se alarmo al ver que solo faltaba ½ hora- "nos vemos pronto chicos".

-"Cuídense mucho"-decía el joven Saotome dedicándole una sonrisa a su "hermanita" y de ahí se giro hacia Ryoga- "cuídala bien, no la vayas a perder".

-"Se lo que hago Saotome"- decía el artista marcial haciéndose el ofendido.

-"Si, claro, como digas"- decía con ironía.

-"Dejen de pelearse, vámonos Ryoga"- la chica se lo llevo jalándolo de la oreja como niño chiquito-"nos vemos en dos semanas"- dijo para finalizar.

-"Hai"- dijeron al mismo tiempo el joven matrimonio Saotome.

Se quedaron observando como poco a poco sus amigos desaparecían.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

POR MÁS QUE LO INTENTE NO PUDE SEPARARLOS, ACEPTO MI DERROTA, AUNQUE AKARI NO SE HA ENTERADO DE NADA Y NI CREO QUE LO SEPA.

OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

NOS VEMOS EN 2 SEMANAS O 3, AUN NO LO SE, YO LES AVISO, ES QUE EL SIGUIENTE ESTA MUCHO MÁS LARGO.

NOS VEMOS.

SAYONARA.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS ONEGAI.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES.

Koibito: Mi amor, amorcito.

Anata: Querido, mi amor.

Konnichi wa: Hola.

Hai: Si, sí.

Demo: Pero.

Otou-san: Papá.

Kawaiikune: Algo no lindo, fea (apodo cariñoso de Ranma hacia Akane).

Baka: Idiota.

¿Nani?: ¿Qué?

Iie: No.

Chan: se usa para llamar a gente a la que se le tenga mucho cariño.

Oe: ¡Hey!, ¡oye!

Shimatta: Maldición.

Ne: ¿No? ¿Cierto? (pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa).

Airen: Marido.

Onegai: Por favor.

Nannichuan: Agua del estanque del hombre ahogado.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**LEJOS DE NERIMA**

**SOLO RECORDAR LO DE SIEMPRE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE LA QUERIDISIMA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LO UNICO QUE ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES ESTE SENCILLO FIC.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR PROCEDAN A LEER.**

**POR CIERTO, YA SUPERE LO DE RYOGA Y ME FUI CON SASKE EL AMIGO DE NARUTO, JEJEJE**

_-"ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-_

(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)

-"ESTO QUE OS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-

________________________________________________________________________________________

Un mes había pasado desde la boda de Ukyo y Ryoga (snif, snif), ahora ella tenia 2 meses de embarazo y cambiaba mucho de carácter, por su parte Akane tenia un mes más que la castaña y su embarazo por alguna razón ya era bastante notorio, muchos le decían que probablemente serian gemelos (esos muchos se reducen a los padres de ambos a los que ya les urgía tener nietos).

-"Otro día más, ya tengo todo arreglado"- comentaba el artista marcial mientras abrazaba a su linda y "cariñosa" esposa 8la verdad es que últimamente Akane cuando se enoja no es para nada cariñosa).

Akane que trataba de evitar el tema trato de hacer como que no entendía-"¿Arreglado?, ¿a que te refieres anata?"

-"Akane"- reprochaba el oji-azul apartándola rompiendo así el abrazo-"sabes perfectamente de que hablo y debemos hacerlo pronto"- completaba con una mirada seria.

-"Lo se, pero es que no quiero dejar a mi padre solo, también mis tíos no estarán muy bien sabiendo que su musuko esta lejos"- la peli-azul estaba muy acostumbrada a su familia.

-"A-chan, tu padre no estará solo, tendrá la compañía de tus hermanas, y mis papás ahora tienen a Ranko así que no estarán tan solos"- la familia Saotome había aceptado a la contraparte de Ranma como hija.

-"Esta bien, tu ganas, ¿cuándo nos vamos?"- la artista marcial sabia que no haría cambiar de opinión a su marido.

-"La semana entrante, pero antes de que eso pase debo ir a ver a alguien"-el oji-azul estaba reservando una sorpresa pasa su esposa.

-"¿a quien vas a ver?"-preguntó la oji-marrón a su esposo.

-"Después lo veras"- fue lo único que respondió y la abrazo nuevamente.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras, en el Uchan´s la feliz pareja discutía por el control de la tele. (La verdad es que si se casaron no se las voy a poner muy fácil)

-"Entiende que yo no quiero ver tu novela rosa, el final, seguramente será, para variar que la linda pareja termina felizmente casados- decía con disgusto el "feliz" esposo (te friegas y la vez, no hay de otra p-chan, al haberme dejado no todo en tu vida será felicidad, ñaca, ñaca).

-"¡Cállate!, yo tampoco quiero ver el torneo de artes marciales, solo son golpes, golpes y más golpes"- se defendía la joven cocinera (si Ukyo, duro contra él).

-"Bueno, no te enfades, que te parece si yo me voy al cuarto y tu te quedas aquí viendo la novela"-propuso el chico pensando que su idea era genial.

-"¡Itte!- respondió enojada la castaña-"tu te quedas aquí conmigo y punto".

-"Demo"- fue lo único que logro articular al ver lo enojada que su mujer estaba.

-"Iie, ya te dije que no vas a ningún lado ¡BAKA!"- la chica en verdad estaba muy alterada. (Hay Hibiki y me dejaste por ella, en fin)

Ta entretenidos estaban en su "hermosa conversación" que ni cuenta se habían dado de la presencia de alguien más-"Vaya U-chan, tu también estas que hechas humo con lo del embarazo, y eso que es el comienzo"- se decidió a interrumpir el chico de la trenza para tranquilizar a su amiga un poco.

-"¿Etto? ¡Konnichi wa Ran-chan!"- saludó con entusiasmo la chica olvidándose por completo de la discusión que mantenía con su adorado esposo.

-"Konnichi wa"- respondió el saludo su amigo de la infancia.

-"Y ahora que pasa- Ryoga en parte estaba agradecido de la llegada de Ranma.

-"Quiero hablar con ustedes de algo importante"- dijo el oji-azul tomando una pose un tanto seria.

-"Te escuchamos"- respondió a la vez la pareja.

-"Bueno, lo que sucede es que me voy a ir junto con Akane a Venecia"- el artista marcial sabia que sus amigos ya estaban enterados de su partida, más no de el lugar.

-"¿A Venecia?"-la castaña estaba sorprendida.

-"No pudieron encontrar otro lugar mas cerquita donde nos fuera posible visitarlos ¿na?"- decía como reproche el chico del colmillo.

-"Bueno, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Nabiki, ya tenemos las cosas preparadas: casa, un trabajo, y sobre todo, los boletos"- el artista marcial se sentía bien al saber que su trabajo tendría que ver con su pasión: las artes marciales, quizá no a un 100% pero si un poco.

-"Demo, me imagino que todo esto no es gratis ¿ne?"- la joven cocinera sabia que todo lo proveniente de la mercenaria de las Tendo no era gratis y mucho menos barato.

-"Pues, me va a costar menos de lo que imagine, al parecer a Nabiki si le preocupa un poco su hermana y su sobrino"- decía resignado el artista marcial.

-"¡Mou!, ya veo, demo, ¿para que nos quieres a nosotros?"- el chico cerdo sospechaba lo que Ranma quería pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-"Quería proponerles que vengan con nosotros"- soltó de repente el joven Saotome.

-"¿Nani?"- la castaña se sorprendió ante la proposición, Ryoga no porque ya estaba preparado.

-"Lo que pasa, es que veo a Akane un poco desanimada por el hecho de que dejara a su familia y yo a la mía, aparte en ese lugar no conocemos ni a una mosca y se va a sentir muy sola-el artista marcial estaba convencido de que si ellos aceptaban su esposa se sentiría feliz.

-"La entiendo, en un momento yo también estuve en un lugar desconocido, demo después te encontré a ti Ran-chan y todo cambio"-decía regalándole al oji-azul una linda sonrisa.

Por el comentario Ryoga se sintió algo incomodo, pero para tranquilizarse decidió dar su opinión-"No es tan mala idea, podríamos conocer cosas nuevas, y además si la "nenita" se va, ¿con quien demonios voy a pelear?"-decía lo ultimo con un tono burlón.

-"En eso mismo pensé yo P-chan, y te recuerdo que ya no soy una nenita, porque ya estoy curado, aunque lamentablemente ahora tengo una hermana a la cual cuidar"-la verdad es que aun no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Ranko.

-"Dejen de pelear ya"- Ukyo estaba bastante divertida con la escena que su mejor amigo y su esposo mostraban-"Ran-chan, deja que lo platiquemos con Ryoga y te damos la respuesta mañana ¿hai?"- decía regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-"De acuerdo, los veo mañana, sayonara, a y onegai, ya no se peleen por el control"-termino con una risita el oji-azul.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de eso el chico salió del Uchan's y se dirigió a la casa Tendo en donde lo esperaba una muy antojadiza Akane.

-"Ya regrese"- decía entusiasmado por haber vuelto a su casa.

Kasumi lo recibió y le comunico la que le esperaba dedicándole una de sus características sonrisas-"Qué bueno que regresaste Ranma, Akane te esta esperando para salir".

El oji-azul no sabía a lo que su cuñada se refería-"¿Nani? , ¿Salir?, ¿A dónde?"

En ese momento apareció la peli-azul-"A un restaurant que recién abrieron que es de comida italiana"- se le notaba bastante feliz.

Ranma se sorprendió por el lugar al cual quería ir su mujer-"Demo A-chan, yo no tengo dinero para ir a un lugar como esos, debe ser carísimo".

-"No te preocupes cuñado que yo invito"- decía haciendo aparición la mediana de las Tendo.

-"¿Hablas en serio Nabiki?"- el artista marcial no se fiaba mucho que digamos de su cuñada (¿y quien se va a fiar de Nabiki?, eso me gustaría saberlo)

-"Por supuesto mi querido Ranma, todo sea por mi sobrinito"- decía la castaña tratando de parecer ofendida.

-"Arigato Nabiki"- la oji-marrón estaba contenta porque iría a un restaurant italiano.

La mercenaria chica siguió hablado-"No hay de que, demo vámonos ya, Kasumi ¿quieres acompañarnos?, otou-san y tío Genma salieron hace un rato y no regresan hasta mañana, aparte tía Nodoka y Ranko fueron a comprar algunas cosas, no me gustaría que te quedaras sola".

-"Esta bien, voy rápido a cambiarme y nos vamos"- decía alegre la onee-chan de las Tendo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un rato por fin llegaron al restaurant, en verdad era lujoso, Kasumi estaba maravillada con el lugar (bueno, si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que la chica va de su casa a el mercado o viceversa, esto si debió sorprenderla, bueno de ves en cuando va a visitar a Tofú). Ocuparon una mesa en la que pudieran estar todos juntos, una vez que hicieron eso un mesero se les acercó-"Buenas tardes"- dicho esto les entregó la carta con el menú. Espero un momento en su lugar y añadió-"¿que van a pedir?"

Ranma fue el primero en pedir-"Mmm, a mi se me antoja una tortilla al Roquefort"- después siguió Kasumi-"yo un Fussilli al pesto casero"- de ahí Nabiki-"yo quiero cuidarme así que pediré una Lasaña Vegetariana"- por ultimo la más hambrienta de todos, conocida como: Akane-"yo quiero un Farfalle con crema de queso.

Después de anotar el pedido prosiguió-"Y de tomar, ¿qué desean?"

Nabiki se le adelanto a Akane que ya iba a pedir-"Yo agua mineral"- de ahí prosiguió la pequeña de las Tendo-"yo quiero una malteada de chocolate con 2 bolas"-siguió Kasumi- "yo una soda de naranja"-por ultimo Ranma-"también una soda de naranja". (Perdón pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para que tomaran, no quiero emborrachar a Ranma, jejeje.)

Después de eso el mesero se marcho y al poco rato trajo todo lo que le habían pedido, sin duda alguna Akane había sido la más glotona de todos.

-"Vaya Akane, vaya que tenias hambre, digo, por algo comiste 8 platos de lo que quisiste"-decía el oji-azul sorprendido al ver todo lo que su esposa había consumido.

-"Fue solo un poco"- se defendía la peli-azul.

-"Si tú lo dices"-habló Nabiki con ironía.

-"Todo estuvo delicioso"- expreso feliz la onee-chan de las Tendo

-"¡Yo quiero postre!"-hablaba nuevamente la artista marcial.

-"¿Nani?"- dijeron los restantes al mismo tiempo.

-"No me vean así, enserio quiero postre"-completaba la chica del mazo poniendo carita de niña pequeña. (De por si a veces actúa como niña pequeña).

-"Eres una glotona"-pronuncio una voz a su espalda, miro hacia atrás para ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver a su cuñada la cual la veía de manera divertida.

-"Konnichi wa Ranko, siéntate a mi lado"- hablaba la onee chan de las Tendo.

-"Arigato Kasumi"- la peli-roja rápidamente tomo su lugar al lado de la castaña.

-"¿Quieres algo de comer Ranko?"- preguntó la peli-azul a su cuñada.

-"Hai, ¿por qué no?- respondía la oji-azul-"por andar de compras con ofukuro me dio hambre".

-"Perfecto, entonces llamaremos al mesero"-dijo feliz la futura madre.

Una vez que el mesero llegó todos pidieron su postre a excepción de Ranko que apenas iba por la comida.

-"Bien, yo quiero un Ratatouille onegai"-se apresuro a pedir la peli-roja, después fue el turno de su hermano-"yo una brocheta de frutas"-de ahí siguió Nabiki-"quiero unas crepas con queso de cabra"-siguió Kasumi-yo quiero un marques de chocolate-, después de la castaña habló nuevamente la peli-roja-"de una vez pido el postre, quiero una rebanada de pay helado de fresa"-, para finalizar hablo la artista marcial-"a mi me trae todo lo que ellos pidieron"-decía con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento todos cayeron de espaldas y se les formó una gota en la cabeza.

La mediana de las Tendo le habló a Ranma lo más bajito que pudo para que solo la escuchara él-"debo dar gracias a kami de que en estos meses vas a ser tú el que haga cargo de ella".

El artista marcial hablo de la misma forma que su cuñada-"Hai, lo se, la que me espera, porque imagen que esto va a empeorar".

La peli-azul se dio cuenta de que su hermana y su esposo estaban cuchicheando así que decidió interrumpirlos para ver si le decían que tanto hablaban-Qué tanto dicen ustedes dos.

-"Nada importante A-chan, es solo que Nabiki ya quiere empezar a hacer negocios con mi hermana y es obvio que no la voy a dejar"- mintió para que no lo mandaran a volar por Nerima y después tuviera que pagar por los daños causados al restaurant.

Al escuchar eso, la oji-azul intervino -"Pues a mi no me importaría siempre y cuando me diera algo de lo que ganara".

-"Tú no vas a hacer nada que te pida Nabiki, entendido, aunque estemos separados me humillaras, no voy a dejar que seas una de esas chavas que salen en la revista del conejito"- expresaba bastante enfadado el oji-azul.

-"¿Y tú como conoces esas revistas querido hermano?"-la artista marcial sabia que había dado en el blanco y con eso cayó a su hermano que se puso bastante rojo. Al verlo, todos incluso Akane comenzaron a reírse de él.

En ese momento Ranma comenzó a recordar como había sido el "nacimiento" de Ranko.

_**Flash Back.**_

Ranma había salido de la casa Tendo argumentando que iría a entrenar a las montañas, Akane quería acompañarlo pero él, temiendo que algo le pasara prefirió que se quedara a descansar, aunque la chica al principio se molesto y comenzó a hacer berrinche después entendió la posición de su esposo y decido hacerle caso.

Una vez en las montañas, el chico de la trenza puso su mochila en una roca y extrajo de ella un frasquito, después consiguió como pudo un bote de aluminio lo suficientemente grande como para caber él dentro, después de eso se dirigió a un rio que estaba cerca del lugar y lleno el bote hasta el tope, calentó el agua y una vez que comenzó a hervir el agua vertió el liquido que se encontraba dentro del frasquito, se metió en el con todo y ropa ya que esas habían sido las instrucciones que la amazona le había dado. Debía permanecer ahí hasta que el agua se enfriara pues su cuerpo debía sentir ambas temperaturas. Una vez que el agua estuvo bastante fría el chico salió del bote, se encontraba bastante rojo, de hecho tenía una que otra quemada, pequeña pero le dolía

-"Shimatta, ahora entiendo porque la loca de Shampoo me dijo que no me quitara la ropa, siento que todo mi cuerpo arde"-decía para si mismo el chico de la trenza.

Al momento en que termino la frase se dio cuenta de un gran detalle-"Es cierto, estuve en agua fría y sigo igual"- en ese momento su rostro expreso toda la emoción que sentía al saberse curado.

Levantó las manos en señal del triunfo, pero al momento que hizo eso un aura rojiza comenzó a emanar de él-"Es cierto, la peli-roja debe desprenderse de mí"- en ese momento el aura se desprendió de su cuerpo y poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una mujer.

Frente a él se encontraba su perfecto clon, solo eran diferentes en el pelo y en el hecho de que ella era mujer.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-"El viejo sukebe de Haposai en un descuido dejo una de sus cochinas revistas en el Dojo"- por lo menos el chico ya estaba menos rojo.

-"Si claro, como no, en fin, no importa querido hermano"- la peli-roja sabia que estaba mintiendo.

-"Bueno chicos, me parece que ya es un poco tarde, seria buena idea que regresáramos a casa, ¿no lo creen?"- la mayor de las Tendo trataba de que ese par ya no siguiera discutiendo.

-"Si, es verdad Kasumi, tienes razón, será mejor que regresemos, tengo algunas cosas que hacer"- apoyaba la mediana de la familia.

-"Bueno, pues entonces pidamos la cuenta y vámonos"- Akane ya estaba algo cansada, aunque estaba feliz porque había comido muy bien"- (yo ni me había dado cuenta).

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez en el Dojo los hermanos Saotome entraron juntos a la cocina en donde se encontraba su madre bebiendo un poco de té. La señora Saotome sonrió al verlos entrar, aun recordaba lo extraño que había sido ver a Ranko por primera vez, también le encanto la cara de sorpresa de su esposo panda al ver a la chica peli-roja, después de platicarlo habían decidido que Ranko seria una Saotome y Ranma se había enojado al saber que a ella no la comprometerían a la fuerza.

Después del par entraron las hermanas Tendo, Nodoka extrañaría mucho a Akane y a su hijo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente Akane se levanto bastante temprano porque sentía la necesidad de comer algo, así que decidió bajar a hacerse el desayuno, afortunadamente Kasumi también estaba despierta.

-"Ohayou hermanita, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto la mayor de las Tendo.

-"Ohayou Kasumi, no, es solo que tengo hambre y decidí bajar para prepararme algo"- la peli-azul se dirigió al refrigerador y saco algunas cosas con las cuales se prepararía un "desayuno"

Ranma que despertó y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su esposa en el dormitorio decidió bajar y al escucha voces en la cocina se dirigió a ella, cando entro y vio a Akane se espanto al ver que intentaba hacerse de comer- "¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer A-chan?".

-"Ah, Ranma que bien que, ya despertaste, solo iba a prepararme un emparedado (que propia soy a veces, jejeje) de queso, jamón y…"- la chica al ver que era el frasco que tenia en la mano se asusto un poco-"…vinagre, parece que me equivoque de frasco, jejeje"

-"Yo creo que será mejor que dejes que Kasumi prepare el desayuno"- el chico trataba de sonar lo más casual posible_-"no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi hijo"_

-"Esta bien, entonces iré a darme un baño y regreso"- dicho esto salió de la cocina en dirección a su dormitorio ya que primero debía ir por su ropa.

El chico decidió pedirle algo a su cuñada-"Kasumi onegai, trata de que Akane no entre a la cocina ¿hai?"- la castaña sabia porque el chico le pedía eso así que asintió ella tampoco quería que su a sobrino le pasara algo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poco tiempo después todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, aunque parecía que Akane competía con Ranma y Ranko para ver quien comía más, y la ganadora indiscutible fue la menor de las Tendo.

-"Vaya hermana, por lo visto tu ya no comes, devoras"- Nabiki estaba sorprendida por la nueva forma de comer de su hermana

Akane se sonrojo un poco por el comentario-"Bueno, es que tenia bastante hambre"- de ahí dirigió una mirada a su esposo-"aunque siento que aun me hace falta un postre"

-"Ni loco, ya comiste mucho, aguántate las ganas"- el chico de la trenza sabia perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de su esposa.

En ese momento Akane decidió utilizar su plan B y puso carita de borreguito a medio morir-"Vamos Ranma onegai, tu hijo y yo lo necesitamos".

-"Esta bien, detesto cuando haces eso, ¿dónde quieres ir?"- el chico no podía resistirse a esa mirada.

-"A la pastelería, quiero un pay de esos chiquitos que tienen fruta encima"- decía mientras se imaginaba saboreando el mini pay. (La verdad es que a mi me encantan).

Ranko al escuchar a donde irían se levanto de su lugar-"Yo los acompaño, sirve que mi hermanito me compra uno y quizá logre conseguir uno gratis"

Ranma vio a su hermana con reproche- "abusiva".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que llegaron a la pastelería Ranma le compro a las chicas todo lo que querían pues no le quedaba de otra, claro que antes de llegar al local le advirtió a Ranko que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

-"Ranma ¿nos compras otro?"- Akane hacia lo mejor que podía para convencer a su marido de que le comprara más pastelitos a ella y a su cuñada.

El artista marcial ya se estaba hartando de ver que ninguna de las dos paraba de comer-"¿Ustedes creen que yo soy millonario o que?"

-"Iie, claro que no mi querido hermano, demo si tienes lo suficiente como para comprarnos más pastelitos"- respondía la peli-roja mientras comía otro pastelito, Ranma a veces la envidiaba pues recordaba los días en que a él era al que le regalaban cosas cuando se convertía en mujer.

-"Ya basta paren de comer, ten el dinero para pagar, me largo"- dijo dándole el dinero a Akane, se dirigió a la puerta y al llegar a ella volteo a ver a Ranko-"Váyanse a la casa y encárgate de que no le pase nada en el trayecto".

-"No te preocupes, estará bien"-la chica Saotome sabia perfectamente bien lo que Akane significaba para Ranma.

-"Las veo luego, tengo algo urgente que hacer"- en ese momento abrió la puerta y salió del local.

Ranma fue brincando de techo en techo hasta llegar al Uchan´s pues necesitaba saber la decisión de la pareja que vivía en ese lugar.

-"Konnichi wa"- saludo a sus amigos al entrar.

-"Konnichi wa Ran-chan"- saludo con un abrazo la cocinera a su amigo.

-"Te estábamos esperando Saotome"- Ryoga a veces se ponía un poquito celoso al ver a forma en que Ukyo saludaba a Ranma.

-"Y ¿qué decidieron?"- el artista marcial esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-"Estamos de acuerdo nos iremos con ustedes, ya lo hablamos con nuestras familias y nos dieron su apoyo"-respondía la chica de la espátula.

-"Eso es genial, entonces los espero mañana en la mañana en el Dojo Tendo, y por favor U-chan, no dejes que Ryoga sea el guía ¿hai?"- decía con cierta burla.

-"Esta bien, lo prometo"-respondió la cocinera con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces nos vemos mañana"- y sin mas que decir salió del local con dirección a la casa Tendo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Ya regrese"- grito más o menos fuerte el artista marcial al llegar a su casa, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación pensando que Akane se encontraría allí. Cuando llego al dormitorio vio que su mujer no estaba, entonces bajo y se dio cuenta de que Ranko tampoco estaba.

Kasumi se dio cuenta de que andaba de acá para allá y lo llamó-"Ranma las chicas aún no llegan- dijo gentilmente-"bueno, vinieron pero se volvieron a ir".

-"Ya veo, entonces las esperare en la sala"- y así lo hizo, las esperó en ese lugar hasta que regresaron, de hecho todavía le dio tiempo de tomar calmadamente un vaso de té que Kasumi le ofreció.

Al verlas entrar se dirigió hacia ellas-"Vaya Ranko, parece como si un tren hubiera pasado encima de ti"-comento burlándose de su otro yo el chico de la trenza.

-"No es gracioso"- respondió la peli-roja frunciendo el ceño.

-"Si lo es"- remarco su hermano

-"No es así"- se defendió

-"Si que lo es"- contraatacó

-"Deja de molestarme"-reprocho

-"No quiero"- definitivamente Ranma encontraba bastante divertido hacer enojas a su hermana.

-"Ranma ya deja a tu hermana"- decía con una risita la feliz madre de esos dos que acababa de llegar.

-"Esta bien ofukuro"- vio a Ranko y le saco la lengua.

Nodoka al ver como se encontraba su hija no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta-"¿Qué te ha pasado Ranko?".

-"Me pasa que estoy muerta"- respondió la artista marcial mientras se sentaba-"esta chica me ha hecho dar varias vueltas y todo por sus antojos".

-"No te quejes Ranko, estuvo divertido dar una vuelta por Nerima"-la peli-azul estaba divertida por las expresiones de su cuñada.

-"Hai, claro, divertido para ti mas no para mi"-reprocho la peli-roja.

-"Que bien que se hayan divertido, demo Akane, debemos arreglar nuestras cosas"- Ranma sabia que su esposa no se quería ir pero eso lo hacia por el bien de los 3.

-"Lo se, quiero decirte que ya entendí por qué haces esto, nos quieres alejar de los peligros que puede haber en este lugar, así que estoy de acuerdo contigo"- la chica del mazo había tenido una larga conversación con su cuñada la cual le había dado algunas razones por las cuales tenían que irse.

-"Arigato Akane, es bueno saber que entiendes mis razones"- el artista marcial se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente-"vamos"- la tomo de la mano y fueron a su habitación.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en el Uchan's la "feliz" pareja también comenzaba a arreglar sus cosas aunque Ryoga se había retrasado un poco ya que gracias a uno de los ataques de furia de Ukyo había terminado convertido en P-chan.

_Flash Back._

Tanto Ukyo como Ryoga estaban guardando sus cosas para partir, pero al pasar la joven cocinera cerca de un espejo comenzó a verse y el chico perdido se dio cuenta de eso y se dirigió hacia ella- "¿Pasa algo koibito?"

-"Ryoga, ¿estoy gorda?"-esa era la preocupación de la cocinera.

-"Hai, ya engordaste un poco, ¿por qué?"- el artista marcial no se daba cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer hasta que vio que Ukyo comenzaba a llorar- "¿koibito, que tienes?"

-¡Qué estoy gorda y tú en cualquier momento me puedes dejar e irte con otra que tenga mejor figura que yo, bua!- la chica estaba exagerando bastante las cosas.

El chico perdido estaba algo desconcertado por la actitud que había tomado su esposa-"Ukyo, como se te ocurre"- en ese momento se acerco y la abrazó, lo cual fue otro grave error- "yo jamás te dejaría por alguien con mejor figura que tú".

En ese momento la oji-azul se puso aún más furiosa-"Bakayaro, suéltame, no mientas, toma esto"- decía mientras le lanzaba el agua fría del florero que recién había puesto en el tocador.

-"kui kui kui kui (TRADUCCIÓN: No entiendo a las mujeres)"- dijo P-chan viendo la cara de enojo de Ukyo.

_Fin del Flash Back._

_-"Creo que la próxima vez que me pregunte eso tendré que mentirle"- _pensaba el chico del colmillo mientas veía discretamente a su esposa la cual seguía enojada con él.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras que las parejas Saotome e Hibiki se preparaban para el viaje, en el Neko Hanten el ambiente se sentía bastante tenso.

-"Mi querida Shampoo, dime que tanto haz avanzado con mi muko-dono, ya no lo he visto por aquí desde hace unos días"- Cologne seguía insistiendo en que Shampoo debía seguir detrás de Ranma ya que ninguna sabia del embarazo de Akane.

-"Todo ir mal, airen ya no aceptar chantaje de Shampoo desde has un tiempo"- respondía con tristeza la chinita-"pero yo no darme por vencida, Ranma debe ser mío, así debió ser desde el principio".

-"A mi me parece que debemos hacer algo pronto antes de que mi muko-dono deje a esa chica embarazada"- la anciana amazona sabia que si Akane se embarazaba, Shampoo ya no podría hacer nada, más que matarla.

-"Y ¿tienes algo en mente abuela?"- la chinita esperaba que la anciana le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

-"Así es Shampoo, pero debemos actuar lo mas pronto posible"-la anciana ya tenia formulado un plan que según ella estaba segura de que no fallaría.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La noche toco a las puertas de Nerima y esta la dejo pasar por lo que ambas parejitas se fueron a descansar (en sus respectivas casas claro esta, creo que me salió un mini verso, jejeje), antes de que cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo Ranma quiso hablar con Akane pues ella no sabia nada de que Ryoga y Ukyo los acompañarían.

-"A-chan"-susurro el chico de la trenza en la oreja de su esposa.

-"¿Qué pasa anata?"- preguntaba la peli-azul mientras volteaba a verlo

-"Debo decirte algo sobre el viaje que vamos a hacer"- decía mientras la veía fijamente a sus ojos avellana.

-"Hai, ¿sucede algo?"- la artista marcial tenia la esperanza de que le dijera que ya no habría viaje.

-"U-chan y Ryoga nos acompañaran"- soltó de golpe el oji-azul.

-"¡En verdad, eso es genial!- la chica abrazó a su esposo bastante fuerte por la noticia que le había dado.

-"Hai, así es, se los propuse y aceptaron, estarán aquí mañana en la mañana"- al chico le agrado el hecho ce que Akane se pudo feliz por la noticia.

-"tendré con quien hablar, no me sentiré tan sola"- la señora Saotome se sentía en vedad feliz.

-"Y yo tendré con quien pelear"- Ranma estaba algo preocupado porque seguramente en ese país no habría peleadores tan fuertes como él.

-"Arigato Ranma, por lo que veo en verdad Shampoo revirtió el efecto de su dichoso hechizo"- gracias al comentario de Akane al chico se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente toda la familia Saotome-Tendo estaba reunida en la entrada de la casa, solo esperaban a que Ryoga y Ukyo llegaran para que los más chicos de la familia pudieran partir.

-"Miren chicos, ahí vienen"- señalo la onee-chan de las Tendo.

-"Haí, es cierto, será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que se nos haga tarde"-decía el joven de la trenza-"bueno, pues nos veremos en unos meses, tío Soun no se preocupe que cuidare bien de Akane y el bebé"-comentó al ver que el patriarca de las Tendo no soltaba a su pequeña hija.

-"Confío en eso muchacho"- pero parecía no entender porque Soun no la soltaba.

-"Otou-san, no es necesario que me sigas abrazando, de ese modo no podre irme a ninguna parte"-la peli-azul sabia lo difícil que era para su sobre protector padre dejar ir a una de sus pequeñas.

Con lo que su pequeña le dijo Soun dejo de abrazarla-"Cuídense mucho los 6".

-"Hai"- respondió la pareja al unisonó.

Ya si se fueron despidiendo de todos hasta que por fin los soltaron y los dejaron ir.

A lo lejos una muy furiosa Shampoo los observo partir, aunque prefirió dejarlo así y esperar a que su amado y a la vez odiado Ranma regrese.

-"Si ellos creer que poder burlarse de Shampoo se equivocan, tu y yo les daremos su merecido en cuanto regresen"-decía para si misma tocándose el vientre.

_**Continuara…**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________ **_

**A veces puedo ser muy dramática, jejeje. **

**Siento que me salí bastante de la verdadera trama pero es que hice demasiados cambios y ya no encontré el ritmo.**

**Espero que aun así les guste. (Bueno por lo menos eso es lo que yo siento no se ustedes).**

**Espero sus comentarios, pueden ser de todo tipo, aunque no ofensivos onegai.**

**Para el próximo capitulo también tardare aunque espero que no tanto como en este.**

**Nos vemos pronto, sayonara.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**PALABRAS EN JAPONES Y CHINO:**

**Anata: **Querido, mi amor (o cualquier cursilería que se les ocurra).

**-Chan: **Se usa para llamar a la gente que se le tenga mucho cariño.

**Musuko: **Hijo.

**Itte: **Ouch, ay.

**Demo: **Pero.

**Baka (palabra que nunca debe faltar): **Idiota, baboso

**Iie: **No

**Etto: **¿Uhm? , ¿eh?

**Konnichi wa: **Hola

**¿Ne?, ¿na?: pregunta** que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa (¿no?, ¿cierto?) los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne.

**Mou: **¡Oh! (exclamación de frustración o fastidio).

**¿Nani? : **¿Qué?

**Hai: **Si.

**Onegai: **Por favor.

**Sayonara: **Adiós.

**Arigato: **Gracias.

**Onee-chan: **Hermana mayor.

**Ofukuro: **Mamá.

**Kami: **Dios.

**Shimatta: **Maldición.

**Sukebe: **Lujurioso.

**Ohayou: **Buenos días.

**Koibito: **Mi amor, amorcito.

**Bakayaro: **Estúpido cretino, estúpido idiota.

**Muko-dono: **Yerno.

**Airen: **Esposo

**Otou-san: **Papá


	9. Llego la hora:Ranma y Ryoga son padres

**CAPITULO 9**

**EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO: RANMA Y RYOGA SON PADRES.**

**PUES SOLO RECORDAR QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A LA CUAL LE AGRADECERIA QUE TERMINARA RANMA ½ CON LA PAREJA MÁS FAMOSA DE NERIMA CASADA.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR PROCEDAN A LEER EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO.**

_**-"ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-**_

**(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)**

**-"ESTO QUE OS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Tres meses más habían pasado, Akane y Ukyo estaban casi iguales, y eso que una tenía un mes menos que la otra, pero es que una comía más que la otra, quizá esa era la razón, aunque Ranma siempre molestaba a Ryoga diciéndole que seguramente tendría gemelitos cosa que aterrorizaba a Ryoga pues sabia que 2 eran pero que uno (que descubrimiento ¿no creen?).

Akane ya tenía 7 meses y Ukyo por una gran y a la vez estúpida lógica tenia 6 meses, parecía que se ponían de acuerdo para los cambios de humor pues los tenían al mismo tiempo. En ocasiones Ryoga y Ranma debían dormir en los sillones que había en su departamento pues las chicas los sacaban de la habitación o bien no los dejaban salir de ahí. (Salieron picaras estas 2, jejeje).

-"No comprendo a las chicas, un día nos quieren y otro no"- comentaba el chico de la banda amarilla con negro.

-"Hai, demo, bueno, yo ya me acostumbre un poco, lo mejor es que ya solo faltan tres meses y me libro"- comentaba el chico de la trenza-"y pues a mi ayer me fue bien, A-chan no me soltó para nada, es más, apenas y me dejo comer, quizá lo único malo es que hizo que viera de esas películas rosas que tanto le gustan a las mujeres"- agrego con algo de fastidio-"además, al final de la película se puso a llorar y me abrazo tan fuerte que me estaba asfixiando"-decía a modo de queja.

-"Demo, seguramente te fue bien pues en el rato que estuvimos aquí con Ukyo jamás los vimos salir de la habitación"-comento pícaramente el chico del colmillo.

-"Y ustedes en donde estuvieron, cuando quede más o menos libre no los vi en ningún momento"-dijo el artista marcial.

-"Pues fuimos al cine y también vimos películas rosas, después fuimos a comprar un helado y para finalizas un mocoso me mojo con su pistola de agua e hizo que me convirtiera en P-chan y así fue como termino la magia"- Ryoga dijo lo ultimo con fastidio (bueno de una forma u otra tienes que recompensarme el haberme abandonado, no creas que todo en tu matrimonio sea miel sobre hojuelas).

El chico de la trenza comenzó a reírse por lo sucedido a su amigo y cuando se calmo volvió a hablar-"Bueno pues fue genial lo que nos sucedió ayer, demo ya ves, hoy nos tocó dormir en el sofá, la verdad es que no entiendo porque las chicas lo hicieron, solo les dijimos la verdad"- Ranma comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado.

_**Flash Back**_

Era una tarde como cualquiera en Venecia, Ranma y Ryoga recién habían llegado de s trabajo como guardaespaldas y las chicas los esperaban muy emocionadas para comer.

La oji-azul al ver a su esposo se abalanzo sobre él-"Ryoga, anata, que bueno que ya llegaste, te estaba esperando para comer"-la cocinera se veía bastante feliz.

-"Pues bueno, ya estoy aquí, así que a comer"- dijo con decisión el chico del colmillo.

Ahora Akane fue la que habló-"Ranma, koibito, imagino que tienes hambre"- también fue hacia el y le dio un pequeño beso.

-"Hai, un poco, lo que en realidad quiero es descansar"- respondió el chico de la trenza.

La peli-azul no le hizo mucho caso y agregó-"Ven, vamos a comer, te prepare algo delicioso".

Ante las ultimas palabras el artista marcial quedo petrificado-"Sabes koishii, creo que ya se me quito por completo el hambre, mejor me voy a acostar un rato"- pero al ver la cara que Akane puso imagino que había hecho mal.

-"Ranma no baka!, yo me esforcé mucho en hacer esa comida como para que ahora vengas y como si nada me digas que no tienes hambre"-la peli-azul sacaba humo por las orejas y su aura de combate estaba bastante encendida.

-"Bueno Akane, compréndelo"-dijo el chico de la bandana amarilla tratando de calmar los ánimos-"digo, tu comida no es my buena, eso lo sabemos todos (la estas fregando Ryoga), pero comprendo que Ranma no tenga hambre ya que la señora lo invito a comer (ya fregaste todo)"-el chico aún no se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-"¿Como que lo invito a comer?, además, mira quien habla, el chico que se moría por probar mi comida y ahora me sales con que no te gusta"- Akane estaba en verdad furiosa, pero lo que venia estaba aún mejor.

-"Ryoga P-chan Hibiki"- dijo en tono amenazador la castaña-"como se te ocurre decirle semejante idiotez a Akane".

Al chico no le gusto que su esposa lo llamara de esa forma-"Ukyo, no me llames así, mi nombre solo es Ryoga no P-chan"- pero al darse cuenta de que Ukyo sacaba la espátula volteó a ver a Ranma-"Vamos, haz algo, no me dejes solo en esto".

-"¿Demo yo que puedo hacer?, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que esto se ponga peor"- el chico de la trenza estaba igual que su amigo pues ninguno de los 2 sabia que hacer. Lo agarro de la camisa y lo jaló para que lo siguiera.

Antes de que pudieran irse Akane les advirtió-"Escúchame bien Ranma Saotome, si sales por esa puerta con Hibiki, olvídense de dormir cómodos esta noche".

-"Así es Ryoga, te quedas o duermes en el sofá"-la castaña apoyo la amenaza de su amiga.

Ambos chicos se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del departamento, dejando a dos futuras madres muy enojadas.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-"Creo que debemos aprender que a una mujer embarazada nunca se le dice la verdad"-comento el chico cerdo-"aunque la verdad se supone que yo ya debería de haber entendido, demo en fin, yo y mi bocota".

-"Hai, en verdad no es bueno decirles la verdad en el estado en el que están, se ponen mas agresivas de lo normal"-decía Ranma el cual en ese momento encontraba el techo bastante entretenido.

-"Solo espero que no vuelva a pasar, extraño estar en la cama calientito con mi esposa y esa barriguita hermosa que en unos meses será mi hijo"-comentaba con tono melancólico el chico del colmillo.

Al chico de la trenza se le vino una idea a la cabeza- "Bueno, pues me parece que tu si puedes dormir con ellos, o por lo menos en su cuarto"- el chico del colmillo vio raro que su amigo se levantara del sofá-"toma, así podrás dormir dentro"-en ese momento le lanzo a Ryoga un vaso con agua fría convirtiéndolo en P-chan, lo agarro de la pañoleta, se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía Ukyo, abrió un poco la puerta y lo aventó , afortunadamente el cerdito cayó cómodamente en la cama y se acomodo junto a su amada, al verlo Ranma se alegró de haber logrado su cometido-_"Ese p-chan si que tiene suerte. Ojala y yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con Akane, lo malo es que ella cierra la puerta con seguro"._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y así continuaron el resto de la semana, con algunos días buenos y otros más malos para los chicos. De hecho Ukyo les había dado un pequeño susto ya que en uno de sus corajes de desmayo y comenzó a sangrar por lo que la llevaron inmediatamente al hospital, Akane daba gracias de que todo había sucedido cuando Ryoga estaba.

Ranma aprovechando la situación se burlo un poco de Ryoga-"Bueno P-chan ahora que U-chan debe estar en reposo te espera una buena friega".

-"¿A que te refieres Saotome?"- el chico de la pañoleta era bastante ingenuo.

-"Hai, prepárate para una serie de ordenes como: Ryoga quiero esto, Ryoga quiero aquello, Ryoga ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Y cosas de ese tipo"- el oji-azul se dio cuenta que logro el efecto que quería en su amigo ya que éste se puso nervioso.

-"¿Tú crees que sea así?"- preguntó con interés el chico del colmillo.

-"Hai, te lo aseguro, si ya de por si es mandona, imagina ahora que tendrá que estar todo el tiempo en la cama"-respondió el chico de la trenza.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar sacando al par de su "entretenida" conversación. Ranma no espero ni un minuto y fue a contestar-"Moshi, moshi, a konnichi wa ofukuro"

-"Konnichi wa musuko, ¿cómo está todo por allá?- preguntó la emocionada madre a su "retoño".

-"Bien, mejor de lo que me imaginaba, aunque tuvimos un pequeño susto con U-chan, demo ya pasó todo"-respondió también feliz el artista marcial.

-" ¡Qué bueno musuko!, bueno el motivo mi llamada es para comunicarles de la doble boda que se llevara a cabo el día de mañana"-dijo la madre de los Saotome.

Ranma se sorprendió un poco por lo que su madre le había dicho-"¡¿Doble boda? ¿Quién se casa?!

La señora Saotome respondió de inmediato-"Kasumi y Nabiki decidieron hacer una boda doble, Kasumi con el doctor Tofú, como ya era de esperarse, y Nabiki con Kuno Tatewaki, eso si nos sorprendió a todos".

-"¿Nani?, ¿Nabiki casada?, eso si que es una gran sorpresa- en el momento que Ranma dijo eso, Akane iba entrando por lo que al escuchar lo que su marido decía se apresuro y le arrebato el teléfono-"Oe, yo estaba hablando"-reprocho el chico.

-"¿Cómo es eso de que Nabiki se casa oba-sama?"- preguntó ignorando el reproche de su esposo.

-"Pues así es, nos dio la sorpresa a todos, nadie se lo esperaba"-respondió un tanto divertida pues escuchó el alboroto que su llamada había causado.

-"Vaya, pues enhorabuena por ella"-decía feliz la futura madre.

-"Pues por si te interesa también tu hermana Kasumi se casa"- le informó Ranma que se había acomodado en uno de los sillones.

Ante la información la chica grito bastante fuerte-"¡¿Nani?!, ¡qué felicidad!, me alegro por ellas, lastima que no pueda estar ahí"-lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Nodoka que aún estaba algo aturdida por lo gritos de la chica (Y quien no, digo, Akane no tiene una voz muy aguda que digamos, jeje)-"No te preocupes Akane, tus hermanas entienden el porque de que no puedes estar con ellas"- después de eso Nodoka decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Akane se pusiera a llorar ya que sabia que en su estado podía ser más sensible-"y dime hija, que tal va mi nieto".

-"Creciendo, y bastante, ya solo faltan dos meses para que nazca"-decía orgullosa la chica la futura madre.

-"Hai, todos aquí esperamos ansiosos ese día, las escuelas se unirán definitivamente con su nacimiento"-decía también orgullosa la futura abuela-"pero bueno, creo que me necesitan, nos vemos pronto hija.

La chica se puso un poco triste al saber que su tía se tenia que ir (Akane, a ti te preocupa que corte la llamada y a ella le preocupa como vendrá el recibo del teléfono, créeme)-"Hai, salúdame a las chicas y diles que les deseo mucha suerte, nos vemos, sayonara".

-"Hai hija, sayonara"- y sin más la señora Saotome corto la comunicación para ir a atender las cosas de la boda.

Mientras, en Venecia, Ranma veía a su esposa con no muy buena cara-"Kawaiikune, yo quería seguir hablando con mi mamá"- ante el comentario de su esposo la chica le saco la lengua a modo de burla, ante la contestación el chico agregó-"me las pagaras Tendo".

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en un restaurant muy conocido en Nerima por su comida China, cierta amazona estaba viendo el regalo que su abuela le había dado-"Oh abuela, muchas gracias, estos zapatos están muy bonitos".

-"Que bueno que te hayan gustado Shampoo"- contestó la anciana con su típica vocecita-"debes cuidar bien a mi bisnieto, solo con el podremos lograr nuestro objetivo".

-"Si abuela, yo saber que tener que cuidar bien a bebé de airen"-decía feliz la chica del cabello purpura-"ya solo faltar dos meses para que él nazca".

-"Así es mi querida Shampoo y cuando eso ocurra y Akane Tendo se entere, te aseguro que si mi muko-dono no quiere estar contigo, tampoco lo estará con ella"- la anciana amazona sabia que la chica Tendo no le perdonaría a Ranma haberla engañado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los 2 meses necesarios habían pasado y la bomba estaba a punto de estallar, claro que nadie esperaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-"Bien Akane, ya traje las galletas y la malteada que me pediste, ahora que más quieres además de todo lo que ya me pediste"-el hico de la pañoleta ahora también debía cuidar de la chica Saotome mientras Ranma trabajaba.

-"Hibiki, ¿estas insinuando que como mucho y estoy gorda?"- ante la pregunta de la peli-azul el chico palideció.

-"Iie, para nada, yo solo decía"-respondió como tonto y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza comenzando a reír como desquiciado.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, si quiero algo más, quiero a mi esposo"-dijo la futura madre algo confundida por la reacción del chico de la pañoleta.

Ante la respuesta de la chica, Ryoga se le quedo viendo extrañado-"¿Etto?, ¿a Ranma?"

-"Pues cual otro esposo, baka"- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-"Hai, hai, claro, demo no te enojes, ahorita le marco al celular, aunque dudo que quiera venir"-el chico del colmillo sabia que a Ranma no le gustaba que lo mandaran a llamar mientras trabajaba.

-"Mmm, ¿desde cuándo mi marido tiene celular?- preguntó la peli-azul extrañada.

-"Bueno, lo que pasa es que se lo dio nuestra jefa para mantenerse en contacto con él"-respondió como si nada el chico cerdo.

-"No me fio de esa señora, tiene demasiadas atenciones con Ranma"- dijo enojada la artista marcial.

-"Bueno, no es una señora, es una señorita muy linda y amable, y pues si, tiene más atenciones con Ranma pero eso da igual"- el chico de la pañoleta aún no se daba cuenta del error que había cometido.

Akane estaba que echaba humo-"¡LINDA!, ¿Qué tan linda Ryoga?- dijo tratando de parecer lo más casual posible.

-"Pues mucho, ya sabes, es una ejecutiva muy reconocida en este país"-(Ryoga Hibiki, tu si que no aprendes)

-"Mmm, ya veo"-la artista marcial estaba roja y con una vena en la frente-"ahora, ya le puedes hablar a mi marido"-agregó entre dientes.

-"Haa…ai, ahorita le hablo"- al chico del colmillo le daba un poco de miedo ver a Akane así-_"menos mal que me decidí por Ukyo"_- marco el numero de Ranma y este contesto inmediatamente-"moshi, moshi, Saotome, te habla tu mujer".

Akane no espero ni un segundo y le arrebato el teléfono a su amigo-"Ranma Saotome, necesito tu presencia ahora mismo"-exigía la artista marcial

-"Demo, koishii, no puedo, estoy trabajando"-dijo con calma el chico notando que su mujer no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

A lo lejos Akane puedo escuchar la voz de una mujer que decía-"Vamos Saotome, ya cuelga y ven a divertirte"- eso desato aun más la furia de Akane-"Ranma no baka, con que trabajando, pues a mi eso no me suena a trabajo".

-"Hai, te aseguro que estoy trabajando, lo que pasa es que mi jefa me trajo a una fiesta y no quiere estar sola, demo si es urgente le pido permiso y voy corriendo"- la verdad es que el artista marcial no quería causarle disgustos a su mujer.

Al escuchar lo que Ranma le decía, Akane se calmó un poco -"Esta bien, no te preocupes, no pasa nada".

Pero cuando todo parecía estar calmado a lo lejos nuevamente se puedo escuchar la voz de la jefa del chico de la trenza-"Ranma cariño, cuelga ya, no estés de amargado"-(esa tipa cometió un gran error). Este comentario desató nuevamente la furia de la menor de las Tendo-"Ranma no baka, hentai, sukebe"- pero después de eso la chica soltó un grito de dolor-"Aaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, creo que este niño ya va a nacer"- para la mala suerte de la chica su querido amigo y anteriormente mascota (resumido en una palabra Ryoga) se desmayó al escuchar lo dicho por la chica-"Ranma tienes que venir, Ryoga no esta disponible"- pero Ranma ya no estaba en la línea, pues al escuchar los gritos de Akane salió disparado como un rayo dejando confundida a su jefa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

En menos de 10 minutos Ranma llego a su departamento, pero sucedió lo que menos se esperaba pues Ukyo también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones de su esposa, al parecer lo gritos de la chica Tendo la alteraron y se asusto al ver a su marido inconsciente por lo que ella también comenzó la labor de parto.

-"No puede ser, que se supone que haga"- el chico también se estaba alterando al ver a las dos mujeres así, volteo a ver a Ryoga el cual aun seguía inconsciente y se dirigió a la cocina, al regresar traía un vaso de agua con el-"Vamos cerdo, despierta que tu hijo va a nacer"- decía mientras le lanzaba el agua a su amigo.

En ese momento Ryoga despertó, lo malo es que estaba convertido en P-chan-"Kui kui kui kui kui kui kui (TRADUCCIÓN: como se supone que la lleve BAKA)- para finalizar le dio una mordida en la pierna.

-"Shimatta, nuestro hijos van a nacer, no tengo tiempo de calentar agua"-el chico de la trenza dejo la maleta con ropita a un lado y cargo a Ukyo y Akane como pudo-"ya que, hay que apurarnos, me las llevo a las dos al coche (si se lo preguntan, si, Ranma logro comprarse un coche ya que tenia un excelente sueldo)- las llevo a las dos y P-chan como pudo arrastro la maleta hasta el coche.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poco tiempo después Ranma y Ryoga esperaban en una salita a que les dieran información sobres sus mujeres, el chico de la trenza había conseguido que le regalaran un poco de agua caliente diciendo que la quería para café.

-"Es increíble que no hayas querido estar con Akane en un momento como este"- dijo el joven Hibiki con reproche.

-"Ya es suficiente el hecho de que vaya a ser padre"- respondió Saotome como si nada.

-"Pues si yo hubiera podido estaría con ella, pero los doctores no iban a dejar entrar a un cerdito así que ni modo"-decía con desilusión el chico de la pañoleta agachando la cabeza.

En ese momento el doctor que había atendido a Akane se presentó ante ellos-"Buenas tardes, ¿es usted el señor Saotome?- preguntó el señor dirigiéndose a Ryoga y éste le negó con la cabeza a un agachada y señalando con un dedo a Ranma- "a señor, gomen ne, solo quería informarle que es usted padre de una hermosa niña".

Al escuchar esas palabras Ranma cayó de espaldas y Ryoga comenzó a reírse de él, pero en ese momento llegó la doctora que había atendido a Ukyo-"Señor Hibiki, solo vengo a informarle que es usted padre de un precioso varoncito"- en ese momento quien cayó fue Ryoga.

-"Cerdo baka, y te burlabas de mi"- dijo con diversión y reproche el "señor Saotome".

Una vez que se levantaron les dieron las indicaciones correspondientes-"Señor Saotome, en estos momentos su hija está con su esposa, seria buena idea que les hiciera una visita antes de que se lleven a la niña"-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa-"solo no la haga enojar, ya que esta un poco débil"-eso fue lo ultimo que Ranma logró escuchar ya que se apresuro para ir a verlas, el único problemas es que no sabia en que habitación estaban (jeje).

Ranma se desoriento un poco_-"Rayos, tendré que buscarlas puerta por puerta"- _y así lo hizo, hasta que por fin las encontró.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la sala de espera aún se encontraba Ryoga recibiendo indicaciones-"Por el momento solo podrá ver a su esposa, el bebé esta un poco débil pero estable, lo llevaran con su madre cuando lo creamos indicado, demo no se preocupe, hoy mismo podrá verlo, demo no por el momento"-la doctora pudo notar un poco de tristeza en la cara del chico pues aún no podría conocer a su hijo.

_-"Rayos, esta doctora habla mucho y yo ya me quiero ir-_pero en eso al chico del colmillo se le vino una idea a la mente_-"a, ya se que voy a hacer"- _el chico en un despiste de la doctora tomo un vaso de agua y se lo hecho encima convirtiéndose en P-chan y así pudo escabullirse. La doctora al ya no verlo decidió marcharse (la pobre era como Mouse y todo el tiempo estuvo hablando con un garrafón de agua, por eso a Ryoga se le facilito escabullirse, solo estaba con ella para oír lo que decía).

El cerdito adorado (mejor dicho **MI cerdito** adorado) comenzó la búsqueda de su esposa, con tan buena suerte que la encontró a la primera. A P-chan se le pusieron los ojos llorosos al verla y se lanzó a sus brazos.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Ranma, baka, tardaste demasiado"- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la chica de mirada avellana al ver a su esposo.

-"Gomen ne, es que me dio un ataque estilo Ryoga Hibiki y me perdí, yo…"- calló de inmediato al ver un pequeño bultito que se movía suavemente en los brazos de Akane.

-"¿Qué sucede anata?"- preguntó la chica al ver la expresión de su esposo y darse cuenta de que no dejaba de ver el bultito que tenia cargando-"vamos, acércate para que conozcas a tu hija"- en ese momento extendió una de sus manos para tomar la de él.

-"Vaya, se parece a ti, tiene el pelo del mismo color que tú"- comentó una vez que vio a la pequeña.

-"Hai, pero tiene tus ojos mírala"- en ese momento la bebé observaba atenta a su papá-"qué pasa mi pequeña, ¿quieres ir con tu papi?"- la bebé ante la pregunta sonrió un poco, al verla Akane dirigió su mirada hacia Ranma-"cárgala"-dijo en tono mandón.

-"¿Etto?, Iie, yo no puedo, tengo miedo"- la peli-azul se sorprendió, era raro que Ranma admitiera que tenia miedo.

Pero eso no la detuvo para que siguiera insistiendo en que cargara a su hija-"Y crees que yo no, vamos anata, extiende tus brazos y tómala".

Ranma no tuvo otra opción más que cargarla y cuando lo hizo se sintió feliz-"Konnichi wa pequeña"-al decirle pequeña sintió que algo le faltaba-"A-chan, ¿cómo se va a llamar?"- preguntaba pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hija.

-"Bueno, he pensado varios nombres, demo quiero ver que tal te parecen, espero que tu también hallas pensado en algo Saotome"- la chica estaba bastante feliz de ver a su esposo y a su hija juntos.

Ranma al escuchar lo ultimo se puso uno poco nervioso-_"la verdad y no pensé en ningún nombre para niña, yo pensé que seria niño, demo, eso no puedo decírselo porque se enojaría"-_dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que tenia el cuarto y puso toda su atención a un árbol-"ese árbol de Sakura se ve muy bonito"-al momento que dijo el nombre del árbol la pequeña sonrió.

-"Ranma, mira a la niña"-dijo Akane emocionada-"Sakura"- y la bebita repitió su expresión.

-"Vaya, creo que tu sola escogiste tu nombre, te vas a llamar Sakura"- dijo Ranma alzando un poco a la pequeña.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"¿Ryoga?, ¿por qué estas así?"- Ukyo estaba sorprendida de que su marido hubiera entrado transformado en P-chan.

-"Kui kui kui (TRADUCCION: necesito agua caliente)

-"No te preocupes enseguida llamo a una enfermera"- lo único que la oji-azul hizo fue apretar un botón con el cual odia llamar a alguien que la atendiera.

En poco tiempo llegó una enfermera-"¿Pasa algo señora?"- preguntó amablemente la enfermera-"o, ¿quiere algo?"

-"Hai, necesito un poco de agua caliente"- respondió la feliz madre.

-"Mmm, esta bien, en un momento se la traigo"- dicho esto la enfermera se marchó.

Al poco rato la enfermera regresó con una tetera de agua caliente-"Aquí esta lo que me pidió, ¿quiere hacer té o algo así?"- a la enfermera se le hacia raro que quisiera agua caliente.

-"Iie, nada de eso, solo quiero a mi esposo"- dijo con una sonrisa la joven cocinera, y como era de esperarse la enfermera no entendió a que se refería.

Una vez que la enfermera se fue, Ukyo lanzó el agua a P-chan convirtiéndolo inmediatamente en Ryoga-"Por fin, es que no me dejaban en paz y me tuve que transformar, ¿estas bien?- preguntó al ver que Ukyo estaba sonrojada.

-"Ryoga no baka, tapate"- fue lo único que pudo decirle.

El chico del colmillo entendió todo, estaba desnudo, lo bueno es que su ropa estaba cerca pues la había arrastrado con él-"Gomen ne, se me olvido, jejeje"- como siempre se puso a reír como bobo y puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, una vez que se calmo continuó-"y, ahora si, dime como estas".

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi, el bebé esta sano, solo que como nació antes de tiempo deben tenerlo en observación, esta en una incubadora"- dijo tratando de relajar a Ryoga que se veía un poco preocupado.

-"Ya veo, y ¿puedo verlo?- Ryoga moría por conocer a su nene

-"Yo creo que si, a mi me llevaron a verlo, esta muy bonito, se parece a mí"-decía orgullosa la joven Hibiki (ese apellido debería llevarlo yo, grrrrrrr).

-"Pobre bebé"-dijo el chico cerdo sin pensar, pero cuando vio la expresión de Ukyo decidió aclarar-"Iie, no es cierto, era solo una broma, debe estar hermoso"- eso ayudo en mucho ya que solo recibió un golpe con la tetera.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en un restaurant en el poblado de Nerima había mucho movimiento, una anciana iba de allá para acá por trapos y demás cosas, la anciana no estaba limpiando precisamente, más bien le estaba ayudando a su nieta a dar a luz.

-"Vamos Shampoo, falta poco para que este niño nazca"- Cologne había decidido que era mejor que el bebé naciera en su casa para que nadie se enterara de su nacimiento-"vamos, vamos, un poco más"- la chica estaba desesperada pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin que el niño pudiera nacer, pero su abuela ya estaba terminando su labor-"eso es, si por fin, por fin Shampoo, ya eres madre"-al decir eso noto que lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el llanto del bebé, eso preocupa bastante a la anciana amazona. Mouse que todo el tiempo había estado al lado de Shampoo comenzó a llorar, cosa que preocupo aún más a Cologne, rápidamente cubrió al niño y se lo entregó a Mouse.

-"¡No puede ser!, ¡mi nieta!, ¡te maldigo Ranma Saotome!"- grito con todas sus fuerzas la anciana amazona al darse cuenta que su querida nieta había fallecido durante el parto.

Mouse se quedo observando al bebé, el pequeñito se había quedado dormido en sus brazos-"Yo lo cuidare"- Cologne se quedo observándolo-"lo criare y en el momento oportuno lo usaremos contra Saotome"- de alguna forma u otra el chico debía vengarse de la muerte de su amada amazona-"en unos años estará preparado".

-"Esta bien, en la aldea podemos decir que Shampoo murió en el parto y que tu eres el padre de este niño"- a la anciana no se le hacia mala idea la propuesta de el chico pato-"lo entrenaremos como a los hombres de nuestra tribu, también debemos llevarnos el cuerpo de Shampoo, ha que partir cuanto antes.

-"Pero, tanto Rin-Rin como Ran-Ran saben que el prometido de Shampoo era Ranma"- esta observación lo preocupó.

-"No te preocupes, esas niñas no harían anda que afectara a Shampoo así que no creo que hablen"- la anciana cubrió con una sabana el cuerpo de su nieta y en esos momentos odiaba mas que nada a Ranma Saotome.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, NO TARDE TANTO EN ESCRIBIRLO COMO OTRAS VECES, PERO EL SIGUIENTE NO SE SI LOSUBIRE PRONTO PORQUE YA COMENZE UN NUEVO FIC.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hai: Si.

Demo: Pero.

-Chan: se usa para llamar a gente a la que se le tenga mucho cariño.

Anata: Querido, mi amor.

Koibito: Mi amor, amorcito.

Koishii: Mi amor, mi vida.

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota.

Konnichi wa: Hola.

Moshi moshi: Bueno, hola (se utiliza para contestar el teléfono).

Ofukuro: Mamá

Musuko: Hijo.

Oe: ¡Oye! , ¡hey!

Oba-sama: Tía.

Sayonara: Adios.

Kawaiikune: Fea

Iie: No.

Baka: Idiota, baboso.

Hentai: Pervertido.

Shimatta: Maldición.

Gomen ne: Perdón, lo siento.

Etto: ¿Umh?, ¿eh?

Ryoga no baka: Ryoga eres un idiota.


	10. De vuelta a Nerima y ¿un final feliz?

CAPITULO 10

DE VUELTA A NERIMA Y ¿UN FINAL FELIZ?

KONNICHI WA A TODOS, LA VERDAD, ME SIENTO FELIZ POR EL HECHO DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, POR FIN MI PRIMERA HISTORIA HA CONCLUIDO, AHORA ESTOY CON NUEVOS PROYECTOS.

LES RECUERDO QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTNECE ES PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A LA CUAL LE ESTARIA AGRADECIDA SI SACARA NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE LA SERIE COMO SE ANDA ANUNCIANDO.

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR PROCEDAN A LEER ESTE DESENLACE.

_**-"ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"-**_

**(ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE YO DOY MI OPINION)**

**-"ESTO QUE LOS PERSONAJES HABLAN"-**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de que el bebé de Ukyo estuvo en observación por dos días, regresaron felizmente a su casa, los dos bebés daban mucha guerra, aunque el pequeñito era más tranquilo que Sakura.

A Ryoga le gustaba burlarse de su amigo por lo cansado que se veía-"Vaya Saotome, tu hija es todo un caso, no se queda tranquila con nada".

-"Calla P-chan, mejor ve a jugar con tu hijo, de seguro debe estar extrañando a su mascota"- Ranma sabia como atacar pues el hijo de Ryoga ya había visto a su padre como P-chan y le había fascinado, y todo gracias a él.

Ryoga no sabia que decir ante eso, solo una palabra se le vino a la mente-"Baka".

-"Tú empezaste, así que te aguantas"- decía el artista marcial a su amigo P-chan.

-"Yare yare los dos"- decían entre risas las señoras Saotome e Hibiki con sus respectivo herederos (estoy pensando en ponerle un nombre feo al pequeño, pero seria muy cruel para él, jejeje, me la debes HIBIKI).

-"¿qué pasa chicas?"- al chico del colmillo le extraño que las dos amigas llegaran con los pequeños.

-"Bueno, es solo que nos pusimos a pensar que la niña ya tiene nombre, pero el pequeño no, así que piensen algo"-respondió la señora Hibiki.

-"Pues yo ya había pensado en varios nombres para niño"- Ranma en verdad no pensó en tener una niña.

-"A mi no se me ocurre nada"- Ryoga no era muy bueno que digamos para buscar nombres.

Ukyo sabia que no iba a lograr nada esperando a que su esposo dijera algo así que mejor habló con su amigo-"Bueno Ran-chan, di los nombres a ver que tal"- decía mientras se sentaba junto con Akane enfrente de los chicos.

-"Yo pensé en Kotaro, Kenji, Souchiro, Makoto, Hideki, Yutaro, y Kei"- (este hombre debió tener un hijo, pero que no se preocupe, ya tiene uno).

-"Vaya Ran-chan, tu si que tenias ideas, demo ya vez, tienes una niña"- dijo la joven de los Okonomiyakis a su amigo de la infancia.

Ante el comentario Ranma comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera el cuello-"Hai, creo que si esperaba que fuera un niño, demo no importa porque esta damita es muy hermosa"- decía mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija.

-"y tu Ukyo, ¿qué ideas tienes?"- se animó a preguntar el joven del colmillo (amo ese colmillo, y también al dueño de él).

La cocinera puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y contestó-"La verdad, a mi no se me ocurrió nada"- ante el comentario todos excepto la castaña cayeron de espaldas, (claro, los bebés no cayeron ya que a Ukyo le dio tiempo de agarrarlos, "tan siquiera sirvió para algo")-"Bueno, demo Ran-chan dio buenas ideas".

Una vez que todos se repusieron Akane comenzó nuevamente la conversación-"La bebé al oír su nombre comenzó a reír, quizá también funciones con el niño".

La oji-azul lo medito un poco-"Hai, tal vez tengas razón, hay que intentar con los nombres que tu querido "airen" aportó"- por la palabra "airen" Ranma se enojo y se llevo a su pequeña a dar una vuelta.

-"Gomen ne, no pensé que eso lo enojaría"- se disculpo la cocinera de Okonomiyakis.

_-"A mi me parece que aún piensa en ella"-_a Akane le preocupaba bastante lo que la amazona pudiera hacerle a su pequeña al enterarse de su nacimiento, y también que reacción podría tener Ranma al volverla a ver, pues aunque nunca le reprocho nada la artista marcial sabia que su esposo había estado con la peli-purpura durante el primer mes de su matrimonio con ella, por esas razones, la peli-azul estaba pensando que por mucho que extrañara a su familia quizá lo mejor seria no volver a Nerima.

-"Tierra llamando a Akane, ¿se encuentra ahí?"-decía Ukyo mientras le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza para que despertara de su ensoñación, (mejor dicho reaccionara pues parecía ida la pobre).

-"¿Etto?, gomen ne, es que estaba pensando en algo, creo que le propondré a Ranma que nos quedemos aquí"- decía Akane mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

-"Yo también lo he estado pensando, demo no se, extraño a mi otou-san, he estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa"- la oji-azul sabia cuales eran las razones de su amiga.

-"Hai, yo también, demo prefiero el bienestar de mi bebé"- la artista marcial estaba bastante confundida.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Ryoga ya había tomado al bebé-¡Nee!, ustedes dos, pongan más atención, observen"-en ese momento les repitió los nombres al bebé, que al escuchar Kei comenzó a reír.

-"Entonces te quieres llamar Kei, ¿ne?"- Ukyo tomo a su bebé en brazos y él le regalo una sonrisa (el bebé es tierno como el padre, ¡hay que maravilla!, quizá pueda llenar el vacio que Ryoga me dejo con Sasuke de Naruto).

Y así los chicos siguieron conversando por un largo rato.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ranma y Sakura se encontraban en el parque disfrutando del ambiente que ahí se vivía, (Sakura en brazos de su padre claro está).

-"Creo que tu ofukuro tiene razón pequeña, soy un bakayaro, ahora como le voy a decir que estuve muchas veces con Shampoo y que por conseguir mi cura fui indiferente con ella por un tiempo, de hecho, aún me cuesta estar cerca de tu mami, claro por temor, no por falta de amor, aunque, ella lo toma de otra manera"-durante la platica la pequeña se quedo dormida y su padre la admiró por un momento para luego proseguir-"el regreso a Nerima será difícil, demo debemos hacerlo,, no puedo estar huyendo del par de amazonas todo el tiempo".

Después de dar más vueltas por el parque la nena despertó y comenzó a llorar porque tenia hambre por lo cual Ranma tubo que volver, pues se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Akane era la que alimentaba a la bebé.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Varios días después Akane había tratado de convencer a Ranma de no volver a Nerima, pero todo había sido inútil, los chicos ya habían dejado el trabajo y era necesario regresar pues ya venia siendo tiempo de que los chicos se hicieran cargo del Dojo.

-"Bueno, pues este lugar es muy lindo, demo ya quiero regresar a Nerima"- Ryoga estaba feliz.

-"Pues yo extrañare vivir aquí, este lugar es muy lindo, ¿verdad Kei?"- el pequeño como siempre le sonrió a su mamá.

_-"Convenenciero"- _el chico del colmillo estaba un poco celoso de su hijo pues se llevaba toda la atención de Ukyo.

-"Demo, bueno, ya no hay marcha atrás, debemos regresar a Nerima, no podemos quedarnos aquí por los siglos de los siglos"- la verdad el chico de la trenza tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados (y otros que no encontró, jejeje).

-"De que podemos quedarnos podemos, el que no quieras solo por ver a tu "adorada" amazona es otra cosa"- la señora Saotome sin más se dirigió al elevador con su hija en brazos.

-_"Vaya, creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"_-al pobre artista marcial se le complicaban las cosas desde antes de llegar a Nerima.

Ryoga y Ukyo mejor no dijeron nada y siguieron su camino detrás de Ranma y Akane.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente en la casa Tendo todos estaban preparados para recibir a los 2 menores y a su heredera.

-"Espero que lleguen pronto, los he extrañado mucho"- Kasumi estaba feliz por el regreso de su hermana menor y su cuñado.

-"Mmm, a mi me da igual, viví mucho tiempo al lado de Ranma, no me va a extrañar verlos de regreso, tal vez si me sorprenda ver a la niña, pero nada más"- Ranko ya estaba bastante adaptada a su nueva vida, de hecho ya hasta novio tenia y en esos momentos se encontraba con ella.

-"Pues yo si quiero conocer a tu hermano y a su familia, en mi vida los he visto, bueno, por lo menos no en persona, solo en fotografías"-comentaba Hideki el novio de Ranko, el cual no era tan despreciable, estaba en un equipo de fut bol, media 1.80, ojos café y cabello del mismo color (me inspire en un compañero, solo que él mide 1.85, esta grandote para tener 16, pero así se ve bien, agradezco que esto no lo lea nadie de mi salón).

-"Yo quiero conocer a mi nieta, ojala y allá salido a su padre"-decía la feliz abuela.

-"¿Y por qué a Ranma?"- preguntaba el patriarca Tendo.

-"Porque mi hijo es muy apuesto Soun, por eso"- respondió con una sonrisa la señora Saotome

-"Pues mi hija no se queda atrás"- reprochaba el señor Tendo.

-"Lo se Tendo, pero yo amo a mi musuko"- Nodoka iba a seguir arreglado las cosas que faltaban para la fiesta cuando se escucho que tocaban a la puerta, todos emocionados salieron disparados a abrir esperando que fueran la pareja de "tortolitos" más famosa de Nerima. Y si, sus sospechas eran ciertas pues por la entrada aparecieron Ranma y Akane con Sakura en brazos.

-"¡Musume, bua, te he extrañado tanto, bua!"-Soun como siempre echándole drama a todo.

-"Otou-san, yo también te extrañe, demo, cuidado con la niña"-afortunadamente Akane había logrado que su padre la soltara.

-"¿Nani?"- de lo emocionado que estaba por volver a ver a su hija no se había acordado de su pequeña nieta, y al verla lloró aún más cayendo de rodillas al suelo-"Bua, mi hija ya es toda una mujer, bua, que herm…bua…mosa…bua bebé…bua"-(este hombre es todo un caso).

Después de ese episodio toda la familia comenzó a saludarlo y felicitarlos por el nacimiento de Sakura, Hideki se presentó ante Ranma, el cual se sorprendió por los avances de Ranko-"¿Qué, creías que no iba a hacer una vida?, pues lamento informarte que no es así, es más en un mes nos casamos, ¿verdad cielo?"

Si las miradas mataran el pobre Hideki ya estaría muerto pues la mirada que Ranma le dedicaba a su cuñado no era para nada amistosa, como era que en solo unos meses su hermana se casaría con quien sabe quien,

El castaño solo afirmó con la cabeza pues por dentro temblaba por lo que Ranma le pudiera hacer, el chico sabia que su cuñado era un muy buen artista marcial y que Ranko también lo era, y verlo juntos a los dos, ahora lo atemorizaba.

Nodoka estaba divertida por ver el estado en el que el pobre de su yerno se encontraba, pero opto por salir en su defensa-"Ranma, te aseguro que Hideki es un buen muchacho, puedes confiar en que cuidara muy bien a tu hermana, no te preocupes por eso, y si no es así, Ranko sabrá darle su merecido- ante esto Ranma hablando su semblante.

-"Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Ryoga y Ukyo?"-preguntó curiosa Nabiki.

-"Bueno, ellos vendrán después, es que querían descansar y comenzar a desempacar, aparte de que deben acomodar el cuarto del bebé".

-"Ya veo, entonces habrá una nueva escuela, los chicos deben estar comprometidos desde ahora"-lamentablemente la sonrisa de Genma desapareció gracias a un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su querido hijo (no hija) Ranma.

-"Ni se te ocurra oyaji, mi hija se casara con alguien que sea más fuerte que yo o no lo hará-(cálmate tu Vegeta, cof, cof, perdón, eso es de Dragon Ball Gt, jejeje).

Entraron a la casa y todos se la pasaron genial durante la celebración, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba a lo lejos-"Saotome, se feliz mientras puedas, en tan solo 17 años tu hijo estará lo suficientemente preparado para seguir los paso de su madre y entonces sí, toda tu vida se hará pedazos y sufrirás como nunca lo habías hecho"-desde un techo Mouse los había estado espiando pues se había enterado del regreso del artista marcial y sus amigos. En sus brazos llevaba al pequeño bebé de Ranma y Shampoo.

Después de un rato el chico decidió que era hora de marcharse por lo cual se fue del techo con dirección al Neko Hanten para recoger sus cosas y partir rumbo a china…

FIN

¿?

________________________________

BUENO PUES COMO BIEN DICEN LAS LETRAS DE ARRIBA ESTE ES EL FIN DE MI PRIMERA PRQUEÑA HISTORIA, YUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIII, OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD LE TUVE QUE AGREGAR ALGUNAS COSAS PUES ESTABA MUY CORTO EL CAPITULO, Y A COMPARACION DE LOS DEMAS SI FUE PEQUEÑO PERO HICE LO QUE PUDE.

EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA, PRONTO SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION, PORQUE NO CREAN QUE SE QUEDA AHÍ, YO LES AVISO, TENDRA OTRO TITULO Y NUEVOS PERSONAJES, YA LLEVO 2 CAPITULOS, NO ES MUCHO PERO YA LE HABANSE (BUENO EN REALIDAD ES UN CAPITULO Y LA INTRODUCCION), POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO.

OJALA Y SE DIERAN UNA VUELTA POR LA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE YA SUBI.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES Y CHINO.

-Chan: Se utiliza para nombrar a gente a la que se le tenga mucho cariño.

Demo: Pero.

Baka: Idiota.

Yare yare: Calma, calma.

Airen: Marido, esposo.

Hai: Si.

Gomen ne: Perdón, lo siento.

Etto: ¿Eh? ¿Umh?

Otou-san: Papá.

Nee: ¡Hey!

Ofukuro: Mamá.

Bakayaro: Estúpido cretino o estúpido idiota (si se les antoja puede ser todo, jejeje).

Musuko: Hijo.

Musume: Hija.

Nani: ¿Qué?

Oyaji: Viejo (modo informal para decir papá).


End file.
